Don't Shoot My Dog
by An End Has A Start
Summary: City man Edward Masen moves to a rural town for a break. On arrival he’s met with open arms from most female townsfolk, guns and fists from the men, and a growling dog from his highly attractive neighbour, who hates his guts on day one. ExB All Human
1. Chapter 1: New Neighbours

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer_

**Don't Shoot My Dog**

**Chapter One: New Neighbours**

_Bella's POV_

I had just finished cleaning the kitchen when Alice popped her head through the door, smiling brightly. I was surprised that I didn't hear her car, but then again, it had been unusually noisy around here this morning.

I live in a really small town about 50 miles from the nearest city. It's a small community, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I've lived the city life and found rural life more appealing, less stressful. My house was a few miles down the road from the town and one of two houses out this way, though the house next to me has been empty for years.

"Hey Bella." Alice chimed, walking in and placing herself down on the kitchen stool. "I have some town gossip for you."

"Do tell." I wiped the counter off and took out two glasses and a pitcher of lemonade for us to drink.

"A guy has moved into the old ranch next door. Apparently he's good looking and single." She raised her eyebrows at me. "So expect every single female in the town to be coming around here in the next few days."

"Great. That's just what I need, the town floozies hanging about." She rolled her eyes at me and took a sip of lemonade. "What's his name?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that he just moved here and is staying there." She pointed out the window to the house you could see through the few trees that separated the properties.

"How do you know he's single?"

"He stopped off at the gas station and one of the girls there checked him out. The news of his arrival is spreading like wildfire."

"Well, no wonder. It's been a while in this town since any eligible men came around. No doubt he'll have hoards of women through his door."

"So are you going to go and welcome him to the neighbourhood?" She had a twinkle in her eye.

"You want to see if he's as good looking as everyone's saying he is." I accused. Alice feigned hurt by dramatically placing her hand over her heart.

"How could you accuse me of such a thing? I was just being a nice friend and came over to fill you in on what's going on." Her eyes were wide with innocence.

"Mm-hmm." I said, shaking my head.

"Fine, I was curious and you live so close that I thought we could go over and greet him." She shrugged her shoulders casually and waited for my verdict.

I walked over to the window and peered out. My kitchen faced the back of his house and from what I could see, the backdoors were all open and furniture was still being brought into the house.

"I say we give him a few more minutes to get settled; the movers are still with him. You want to stick around?" I asked as Alice nodded and poured herself some more lemonade.

We spoke about the other things going on in the town, like the local fundraiser for the church, the annual bake sale happening in two weeks, and the garden party that Lauren Mallory is holding next Saturday. About twenty minutes later, Jake wandered over and put his head in Alice's lap, giving her his puppy dog eyes.

"Well, how are you?" She asked in the tone only used when talking to dogs. Jake yawned and shook his head a bit. "Were you sleeping? I bet you were. What do you want now?" Alice scratched behind his ears and let him smell her before he walked over and sat in front of the back door.

I got Jake when he was just a puppy. One of the truckers passing through had his dog with him, who had given birth a while back so he brought all the puppies along for the ride. He asked around if anyone wanted some and a few of the townsfolk took one.

My father, Charlie, got two. The older dog, who was the father to the puppies, was getting too old to be travelling so much and the guy was going to give him to the local shelter, so my dad took him and since there was one puppy left he got Jake as well.

When I first heard of the dogs I wasn't particularly excited by the thought of having one. It seemed like so much work. But when I stepped into my dad's house and was met with the little ball of fur I completely changed my mind. Charlie, noting the bond I had with the puppy, asked if I wanted him and so I said yes.

He's been with me ever since and is a part of the family. Jake is exceedingly big and looks more like a wolf than a dog but has the personality of a saint. He's too friendly for his own good and I wonder that if anyone broke in whether or not he would lick them to death rather than scare them off.

I opened the back door and let Jake out to pee. He was good like that and always told me so there were no accidents, which I was very thankful for. No doubt he'd be back in a few minutes, lounging around in the sun on the porch.

"So how's Jasper?" I asked Alice.

"Very well. He has interns at the practice and is struggling with the extra chaos they are causing. Also he's got a lot of work since a few of the ranchers have pregnant cattle. It's a busy time for him right now."

Jasper was the local vet. He wanted to be a history teacher when growing up but just had a knack with animals that he changed his mind. For some reason even the most aggressive animals are calm when he's around. It's like he has this power to control what their feeling. I always notice it when he's around Jake, who's usually a troublemaker when he's awake, but when Jasper is around he's completely relaxed and never bothers anyone.

"So are you seeing a lot of him?" She shook her head.

"He's been staying out late with a few of the more risky births and coming back the next day, usually when I'm at work. But then when I get home he's always asleep. It'll pass, I hope. I'd like to be able to see my husband again sometime soon."

"And Emmett?" Alice grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Causing trouble as always. Some guys bet him in an arm wrestle; Emmett won but they didn't want to pay. It got a little physical and your dad had to give him a warning for assault. But no charges were pressed, like usual."

"How's his busin-" I was cut off by a gunshot and both Alice and I whipped out heads towards the kitchen window.

Without even thinking we both raced out the kitchen, through the trees towards where the noise had come from. "Jake!" I screamed, hoping he was okay. I forgot he likes to wander over here. When he didn't come running I got more nervous.

Alice and I jumped the white fence and sprinted across the grass round the side of the house. I was so surprised I hadn't fallen yet but was praying I wouldn't just in case Jake was in trouble. Alice stopped dead when she saw the scene before us. I kept running however.

The guy, whoever he was, was standing on his porch with a rifle in hand, aiming at Jake. He was lining up his next shot, luckily he didn't have a scope on or I wouldn't have got there in time. Just as he was about to pull the trigger I lunged at him, knocking us both to the ground.

The gun went off but I don't know where it was aimed. The guy grunted from the blow and looked positively livid when our eyes met for the first time. He was tall, had a rock hard chest that you would never have guessed beneath his black shirt. His auburn hair was tousled and in disarray but certainly the most gorgeous thing about him were his eyes. They were a rich emerald that just made me melt. I probably would have felt attracted to him if he hadn't just shot at my dog.

"Who are you?" He demanded, brushing his dark grey Levi's down. I momentarily paused to take in his full figure now that he was standing, then realized he was waiting for me to answer.

"Bella Swan. And you?"

"Edward Masen." He said curtly, noticing the frost in my voice.

"Well, Edward Masen, I don't know how you do things where you're from but around here you don't shoot other people's dogs." He frowned and pointed to Jake growling at him as he sat between Alice and me.

"Yes, and you shot at him. Why?" I asked angrily putting my hands on my hips.

"Because I thought it was a wolf, he certainly looks like one, and he was on my land."

"So? You don't have any livestock." I pointed out. Jake was doing no harm whatsoever.

"That doesn't matter; this is still a ranch and there are horses on the side field. They may not have been in here but he could still get to them, I was not having that mutt hurting them."

"He wouldn't. Jake is very good with other animals."

"Well I wasn't going to wait around to find out." He scowled at Jake and picked up his rifle. "Keep your dog on a leash next time you're out walking him."

"I wasn't walking him; I live behind your house." He didn't seem happy about that.

"Then chain him up. I don't care. Keep that dog off my land or next time I'll shoot to injure and not to scare." He stormed back into the house and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Welcome to the neighbourhood." I said icily, taking Jake back through to my house with Alice.

"As good looking as he is, he's not nice at all is he?" She said, ruffling Jake when we were back in the kitchen. "I can't believe he shot at you." She mumbled kissing his head and rubbing his belly as he rolled about on the floor.

"That wasn't what I was expecting." I sighed and shook my head. "It may seem like I have the neighbour from hell whose intent is to kill my dog."

"Don't worry, Emmett can kick his ass if you want." Alice said reassuringly. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nah, I'll leave it and see if he warms up. We may have met on bad terms but it doesn't have to stay that way. Plus we will be seeing a lot of each other. Every time I look out one of my windows I'll either see him in his house or when he drives into town."

"Well if he causes any trouble just give Jasper or Emmett a call and they'll jump to help you out. Let's just forget him now."

I nodded but still thought back to his piercing green eyes. I doubt I'll be able to forget them any time soon.

_Edward's POV_

"Who the hell were you yelling at?" Rose asked as I traipsed in the living room after locking the rifle in the gun cabinet.

"The neighbour." I said gruffly, sitting down in one of the armchairs.

"We have neighbours?" She asked, frowning. "Since when? I don't remember there being another house around here when we were growing up."

"It's behind the property. There used to be an old barn out there until it was knocked down and a house was built there instead. Our parents sold that land just before the house was built." I reminded her.

Every year since Rose was five and I was four until we were thirteen we spent our summers out here. Our grandparents had bought the house and passed it on to our parents in their will. Our father didn't want to sell it as it was a part of his family history so we kept it. When our parents passed away Rose and I decided to do the same, keeping it rather than selling it.

I would have sold it and spilt the money with Rose but she insisted she wouldn't take any as it's not rightfully hers, which I disagree with. When I was four my parents adopted Rose into our family and she became my big sister. I've always considered her my family even though we are not blood related. The only difference, apart from our looks, is our last name. I have my family name Masen but Rose's last name is Hale. It's the only reminder of the family she once had so she refused to change it.

"So why were you yelling at the neighbours?"

"I shot at her dog."

"Why? I thought you went out to shoot a wolf." She frowned, confused.

"I did. Turns out the wolf was her dog and she was pissed that I tried to shoot it."

"Well no wonder. Did you not see its collar?"

"Nope, his fur is quite long. All I know is that if he steps on our land again I won't miss him next time." Rose rolled her eyes and pulled herself up with a blanket wrapped around her.

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes. The horses could be at risk from getting injured or spooking."

"And you didn't spook them with the gunshots." She shook her head and walked slowly up the stairs wincing every so often.

I felt helpless watching her. The only reason we came out here was for her. I would never choose rural life over city life. But Rose needed some time after what happened, which was perfectly understandable. Plus there were less people to stare at her here, not like she planned on going out much.

My sister was always beautiful but her beauty has been marred by some bruises around her right eye and cheek, a burst lip and a few cuts on her head, and that's only her face. She has several bruises over her thighs and legs, scraped knees from trying to crawl away, cut arms and bruised knuckles, marked wrists and a very bruised back.

The one time I truly hated the city was the night she came home cut, crying and hysterical. Some asshole attacked her then let her go once he was done. I took her to the hospital immediately and they checked up on her at the same time the police asked her questions.

It's now a touchy subject and we don't discuss what happened. Rose just wants to forget so I try my best. But some days it's harder than others when she wakes up in a cold sweat screaming and crying out. We came to escape, and to some degree we have. Unfortunately the reminders are still on her face and in her head, making it impossible for it to totally go away but I am hoping that after a few months here we'll be able to return to normal.

This was meant to be a peaceful retreat from the struggles of daily life. No conflicts, no problems, no hassle. But already I've encountered those. That bloody dog and his owner, what was her name? B-Bella.

Well, as far as I'm concerned she should keep her dog on her property and we won't have any trouble. Though I was not at all pleased to be knocked to the ground, which did take me by surprise. What was a little more surprising was the way my body reacted to her being so close to me. My heart sped up and my palms became sweaty. I was nervous and I didn't know why.

I shook my head, trying to clear the thoughts of my attractive neighbour and how damn good she looked with her hands on her hips from my head. Surely no good was to come of this.

A.N.

Thanks to bronzehairedgirl620 for beta-ing this for me.


	2. Chapter 2: An Icy Welcome

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer_

**Don't Shoot My Dog**

**Chapter Two: An Icy Welcome**

_Edward's POV_

Rose and I survived yesterday just fine, but now we were in desperate need for food. Unfortunately, we could only stay out of the spotlight for so long. Therefore, it was my job to go into town and pick some up.

I hopped into my Volvo, putting on my Ray Ban sunglasses to shield myself from the glare and drove off in the direction of town. There was enough food in the house for one to eat, but not for two, which meant I was to eat at the diner in town so I could socialize with the locals after picking up groceries.

As I drove down the driveway, I noticed that bloody dog cowering around the bushes. Lucky mutt – he had stayed on his side of the fence. Shaking my head, I drove along the road into town to find the grocery store. Parking my car in the side street I walked to the sliding glass doors, checking my black slacks and crisp white shirt in my reflection. It looked like I was over dressed compared to the locals in their t-shirts and jeans.

I strolled into the store, taking off my sunglasses and picking up a basket. A few of the customers gave me funny looks and glares but I ignored them, walking up the fruit and vegetable aisle. After depositing a few items into my basket I headed into the next aisle over.

I paused, distracted by the sound of voices. From where I was standing, I could overhear two customers talking about me in a few feet away. I stared at the label on the pint of milk, appearing to be immensely interested in the nutrition facts as I eavesdropped on their conversation.

"…apparently he tried to kill Jake." One woman said, her voice low. The other gasped.

"Why? Jake is always such a sweet dog, never does anyone any harm."

"That's what I said. He's clearly not cut out to live here and should just go back to the city. A few of the men are thinking about going 'round and having a few words with him. He should not be hassling our Bella; she's such a lovely girl, always so polite."

"Mm-hmm. Maybe a few of the men should go over and teach him a few manners as well. It's obvious he doesn't fit around here. I mean look at what he's wearing…"

Deciding that I didn't want to hear them anymore, I put the milk back, ignoring their gazes and stormed off to the bread aisle.

How dare they judge me! They don't even know me. Of course I didn't expect to be welcomed with open arms, but still. They could give me a chance.

Very quickly, I did the rest of the shopping and practically shoved the money at the checkout girl before stomping out of the store.

I was not impressed. Everywhere I looked people were watching me, judging me. It was ridiculous. I put the bags in the trunk of the car then headed off to the diner to see if I would be received any better.

Apparently I don't make very good first impressions.

When I opened the door and stepped in the entire place became silent, everyone turning to look at me. Many of the patrons stopped talking, setting their forks down to stare. I walked slowly up to the counter, waiting impatiently as one of the waitresses came over, smiling brightly.

"Hi, I'm Jessica and I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you?" I glanced at the menu briefly but nothing appealed to me. Handing it back to her I sighed, avoiding the looks I was receiving from the others.

"I'll just have coffee, thanks."

"Decaf or regular?"

"Eh…decaf please." I heard a few murmurs run through the audience, one guy grumbling about how I didn't even order like a local. I bit back a retort and stared down at the countertop.

Slowly but surely the chatter returned, but a lot of it was centered on me. I looked too fancy to live here. My style was fit more for a magazine than on a ranch. I must be a crazy gun fiend to have shot at Jake. I'm obviously not a dog lover. I think I'm better than everyone here, and they were not impressed with my choice of car. It was a city car, not a country car.

Jessica returned with the coffee and batted her eyelashes at me. I nodded a curt thanks and took a sip of the coffee. Enjoying the soothing taste running down my throat, I eyed a few of the locals. There were a few cops in, several farmers by the looks of things and some elderly citizens. All looked like lovely people but their tongues were rimmed with poison from judgmental opinions.

I went to take another sip as somebody sat down next to me and thumped my arm, spilling coffee over the side of my mug and onto my shirt. It was quite hot, but not burning, luckily, or I would have been seriously pissed, not that I wasn't already. I turned to my right to look at the twit who did this and was met with a smaller guy of medium build with light blond hair, the name Mike sewn to his shirt pocket.

He was glaring and trying to intimidate me but it was not working. With another glance, I figured if he wanted to fight I could take him. I glared back and waited for him to say something.

"I'll give you just one warning to be nice. But if I hear you have been causing Bella more trouble then I'll take matters into my own hand." He then cracked his knuckles and raised his eyebrows. "So why don't you just leave her alone and stay on your own property."

I pulled out my wallet and placed a few bills for the coffee on the counter then strolled out.

If I stayed any longer I would have punched him a couple of times and I don't think starting a brawl would be a very good idea, nor create a better reputation for myself. Walking back to my car I hunted in the trunk for another shirt; usually there is something spare for me to wear in there. So I had a look and found a black shirt. There was no point changing somewhere else so I just unbuttoned my shirt there.

A few of the women in the diner came to the windows, including Jessica. I tried not to notice it but there were also women standing in the other shop windows having a good look at my chest. Buttoning up the black shirt as quickly as I could and locking my car, I walked across the street to the library. I decided that since I'm in town I might as well see what they have to read, as the books in the house aren't very good.

Opening the door I was suddenly cooled by air conditioning. There were a few people looking round the shelves and there was one woman serving at the counter. She looked up and my eyes were met with familiar brown ones I saw yesterday. They seemed to darken as she scowled at me. Obviously she wasn't happy to see me and I wasn't particularly happy to see her either, especially since I knew her dog was loose.

I nodded a swift hello and walked over to the shelves, reading the different titles and authors. Surprisingly they had a good library, which I wasn't expecting. After a few minutes of browsing I walked up to the counter with a couple of books.

"Hi, how can I help you?" Bella said with her back to me, but her face fell as she noticed who she was talking to. She pursed her lips and tried to smile but it was obviously fake.

"I'd like to check these out." I said, tapping my fingers on the cover.

"You'll need a library card."

"Okay."

"You need to fill out these forms." She slid them across the counter and handed me a pen, causing our fingers to brush slightly.

It was the usual information: address, phone number, name, age, and that line of questions. It was easy to fill out and I slid it back to her. Bella checked it over briefly then opened one of the drawers and handed me a card which I signed my name on the back. Then she scanned the books and handed them back to me smiling softly.

"Thank you." I nodded and left, but not before glancing back over my shoulder to see her chewing on the end of her pen. Shaking my head I made my way back to the car. I don't know what it was about her but she just seemed to intrigue me. After our first meeting though I doubt she would be willing to get to know me.

_Bella's POV_

Edward walked out of here like he owned the place, putting on his sunglasses and striding to his car. I hated to admit it, but he looked exceedingly good in his slacks and shirt. I did think he looked better 

in the white shirt, as it accented the muscles in his arms a bit better but I wasn't going to complain when he changed shirt in the middle of the street.

I knew from tackling him yesterday that he had a nice body under his clothes but witnessing it was another thing. Though it's not like it mattered, since I can't like him as he shot at Jake. Nope; there is just no way will I be attracted to him even if he does have a killer body and gorgeous green eyes.

Shaking my head I returned to my book I kept under the counter for when it got slow. I made it half way through a paragraph before Mike came in, smiling gleefully. I tried hard to suppress my groan of aggravation. He only smiles like that when he's done something to try to help and it ends up being a disaster.

"Hey Bella. I took care of that problem for you."

"What problem, Mike?" I asked, worried.

"Your neighbour. The big shot city man who walks around here like he just came from a photo shoot."

"What did you say to him?"

"I just warned him not to bother you, and I think he got the message. He shouldn't be harassing you any more." He smiled triumphantly at me, making my insides squirm at what he said to Edward. I'd now have to go and apologize to him, bloody Mike.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight. You know, maybe we could go to dinner then back to mine for some coffee… or wine."

"Eh…I'm sorry Mike, but I have a lot of work to do. There is paper work in the office that needs to be done."

"Oh don't worry Bella, I've got that." said Angela, coming in from the back, smiling happily. I tried to signal to her that I didn't want to but she missed it and I ended up agreeing to go with Mike, which was the last thing I wanted.

"Great! So I'll pick you up at seven." Mike smiled and waved as he walked out with a stride in his step. I groaned then put my head in my hands when the door shut.

"What's wrong?" Angela asked.

"I didn't want to go out with him. I tried to signal but you must have missed it."

"Oh. Well I saw you giving me a look and I thought that you wanted to go, not get an excuse not to. Sorry Bella." She said softly.

"It's okay, I'll go. It couldn't be that bad, could it?" Angela shook her head laughing at my worried tone. Who knows what kind of 'date' I'd have with Mike and I certainly was not looking forward to going to his place afterwards. No, I'll have to get him to drop me off at home and convince him that he doesn't need to come in. Oh god, why couldn't I just tell him I wasn't interested? I groaned and put my head in my hands again, trying to shut out the train wreck that was going to ensue tonight.

_Edward's POV_

I drove back to the house and pulled up outside. After taking the groceries in and putting them away I came back out for the paper. It had been arranged that a kid in the town would come all the way out to deliver one to me, along with one to Bella.

The paper was lying by the bushes, so I walked over to pick it up. When I approached Bella's property that dog Jake dashed away like a bat out of hell and scampered off into her yard again. I picked up the paper, annoyed that he was loose, before immediately dropping it again. It was wet, completely soaked through. I hesitantly smelt my hand and cursed out loud. That bloody dog pissed on my newspaper. Quickly I raced inside and washed my hands thoroughly.

I can't believe this. I didn't want any trouble but now that's all I've got. The townsfolk hate me, my neighbour hates me and her mutt seems to have a vendetta against me for shooting at him, and now he's peeing on my things. Next time I catch him around here I'll have him. I don't care if I have to sit at the windows all day, I'll do it.

"What was all the cursing about?" Rose asked, slowly walking in and sitting down at the table.

"Neighbour's dog." I grunted.

"Was he lying out front like earlier?" She yawned before stretching in the chair.

"What?" I asked confused, turning around to look at her.

"He was lying on the grass in the sun about half an hour ago."

"In our yard?" I inquired.

"Yeah." She said nonchalantly.

"Well why didn't you shoot him?!" I asked a little rattled. She knew how much I hated him, and passed up the perfect opportunity.

"Because Edward, you're the dog hater, not me. He was doing no harm."

"Doing no harm! Rose, he peed on the newspaper. The little bugger is taking the piss." She just rolled her eyes.

"Aw well he'll eventually stop. Look, don't get your boxers in a twist alright, just talk to the neighbour and ask her to chain him up or something."

"I don't think she will. She hates me." I stated, huffing.

"Well then you'll have to get her to like you. Charm her some, you're good at that." Rose cocked her head to the side for a second. "Wait, weren't you wearing a white shirt when you left?"

"Yeah. The socializing didn't go so well. The whole town heard about me shooting at Bella's dog and is angry with me. Some jerk thumped me when I was drinking coffee so I changed."

"Oh." Rose stood up and wandered over to me. "Well maybe they'll warm up to us eventually." She wrapped her arms round me in a hug. "Thank you Edward. I know you would rather be back home but I really appreciate this."

"It's okay Rose, no trouble at all." I kissed her hair and she walked away into the living room. Oh, what we do for family: embrace the townsfolk from hell.

A.N.

Thanks to bronzehairedgirl620 for beta-ing this.


	3. Chapter 3: Disastrous Days

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer_

**Don't Shoot My Dog**

**Chapter Three: Disastrous Days**

_Bella's POV_

At seven o'clock exactly, Mike's car pulled up outside my house. I didn't know where he was planning on taking me so I just went for simple black pants and a white blouse, trying to appear casual but sort of smart if he was going all out. I opened the door with Jake at my side and was greeted by Mike, clad in black slacks and a red shirt, smiling brightly.

"Hi Mike." I said him warmly; might as well sound polite. I was in this for the evening.

"Wow, Bella…you look amazing." Even though it was Mike complimenting me, I still blushed.

"Eh thanks. You look good too." Jake sniffed Mike's leg, sneezed then darted off into the trees. I watched him run, almost envious.

As I locked the door, I was hit by Mike's aftershave and now understood perfectly well why Jake ran off. It was so overpowering that I felt like I couldn't breathe. "Shall we go?" I managed to ask, inhaling through my mouth.

Mike nodded and led me to his car. The ride to the restaurant was silent, partly due to the fact I was struggling to breath in a confined space with him and neither of us knew what to say. He pulled up outside the local Chinese restaurant and we both entered.

I can't recall what I ordered, what we spoke about, what I drank or how I managed to stay alive throughout the evening. I must have been running on autopilot because all I can remember is an exceedingly drunk Mike stumbling out of the restaurant, ready to drive us back home. That's when the alarm bells rang in my mind and I snapped out of my trance.

"Mike, why don't you let me drive?" I suggested, trying to prop his staggering body against the car.

"Okay Bella but…this baby's good…I love it…don't hurt her." He dropped the keys on the ground and started humming to himself as I pushed him into the back seat.

When we arrived back at his house, Mike was sound asleep and snoring. I dragged his body along the garden path and tried to roll him up the porch; no doubt he'll have quite a few bruises in the morning from my not so gentle handling. After rooting around in his pocket and finding his keys, along with two condoms, I opened the door and shoved him inside, letting him fall in the middle of the hall. Then I shut the door, locked it and put the keys in his mailbox. Hopefully he'd have a spare to open the door in order to get out.

Realizing I was stranded at Mike's house and my home was several miles away, I called Emmett, who lived about five minutes away.

"Hey Bella, what can I do for you?" He asked cheerily, despite what time it was.

"Hi Emmett. I was just wondering if I could crash on your sofa tonight."

"Of course. But where are you?" He asked, curious.

"At Mike's." I answered glumly.

"Newton's? What the hell you doing at his house?"

"I had a date but he got pissed and I'm stranded here."

"I'll kick his ass." I thought I heard Emmett mutter. "Bella come right over, I'll unlock the door."

"Oh thanks. I'm not disturbing you, am I?" If I was, then screw it. I'd take Mike's car home.

"No, not at all. I'll see you in a few."

"Okay, thanks again Emmett."

"No prob, Bella." I hung up and walked the short distance over to Emmett's house where he met me on his porch with a steaming mug of hot chocolate and open arms, comforting me after that dreadful date.

_Edward's POV_

Rose and I had just eaten dinner, and she went upstairs for a nap with some painkillers in hand. I hated seeing her like that, in pain, and knowing there's nothing I can do. Deciding to get out of the house for a while, I went to the barn we had opposite the house. In there were a few stalls for horses and all the maintenance and gardening equipment.

To keep me occupied for a few days, Rose suggested I paint the fence. I hunted around for some white paint and searched for some brushes. Having everything set up for tomorrow I headed back out to the house but on my way there I spotted something running next to the fence.

No prizes for guessing correctly: it was that mutt. He screeched to a stop when he noticed me staring and lifted his two front paws onto the fence, trying to stand eye level with me. I swear, it looked like he was smiling and laughing at me, although could have just been the weird way he was breathing. I would have him as a rug; only he was on my side of the fence.

Shaking my head I stormed off. My neighbor clearly likes letting her dog roam when he should be chained up. I'll have to have a few words with her. Going out the back door I stopped short in the bushes when I saw her and the twit who spilt coffee on me walking to his car. Clearly they were dating, though who knows why. She could do so much better than that idiot.

I went back home and booted up my laptop, checking to see if my office had contacted me, but my thoughts were still on her. She looked great and the sway of her hips as she walked to the car was mesmerizing. I groaned and ran my hands through my hair; this was the last thing I needed, a distraction.

I'm supposed to be here for Rose, to be a supportive brother and help her get back on her feet so we can go back home to the city. She needs time, perfectly understandable, but I'm not sure how much 

work I can get done out here. Loading up my email it said I had thirty- four from the office, mostly from my secretary giving details about upcoming cases and paperwork that is being sent to me.

I work at a law firm in the city and I am one of the main partners. I was made partner and one of the business directors of the legal operations last year. I'm the youngest partner they've signed, at the time being 28. That may not seem young but most have to wait nine or ten years before being considered as a possible partner and I had only been at the law firm for four years.

The problem with working out the office is that I never have all the resources required and can't access some databases on the website. But I have to find ways around that now because I have two main cases to focus on and considering I do charge by the hour, I really need to prove that I've worked hard on them.

The main amount of cases I work for are high-profiled divorce cases, which in some way has shown that proper love is almost impossible to find. When you deal with two people that used to love each other to the ends of the earth and are then spitting venom at one another it's hard to believe in true love.

I tried to take after my parent's marriage on opinions in relationships but even they had their problems. Of course they weren't perfect, but they had an amazing relationship. It's like they completed each other. That's what I want to find. My other half, though I'm beginning to think she doesn't exist.

However that hasn't stopped me from searching for her. With the high-profiled job and the apparent good looks, I'm considered 'quite the catch,' according to my married secretary.

So I do date often, but no one has caught my eye so far. I thought I found her but it was not meant to be. I've only ever had one serious relationship before and we ended on friendly terms. She was what I thought could have been the one but I was not the one for her.

When Rose and I moved out here I never thought there would be someone who would interest me as much as my neighbor has. I don't know what it was about her when she stood; her hands on hips, scowling down at me that I found so appealing. There was just something there in her fierce brown eyes that knocked the wind out of me.

Unfortunately that seems like a lost cause now, as she's out on a date with that idiot from the diner. I don't know why I'm even thinking about her, she's certainly not happy with me and I hate her stupid dog. He should be chained up or kept inside. As long as she does something about him, I'll be satisfied.

After shaking my head of all the thoughts surrounding my attractive neighbor I settled down to work. I'd much rather get all this done now, while I have free time, than having to do it later when no doubt I'll be busy with the house or looking after Rose. Sighing once more, I began to work my way through the vast amount of paper in front of me.

I was awoken by the sound of a car pulling up early next morning. Stretching, I threw on a t-shirt and walked over to the back window and looked out. Bella was being dropped off home after her night out. Seeing her smiling brightly and getting out of that car made me a tiny bit jealous, so I walked 

away before the guy got out of the car. I didn't need to see him all happy too after their night together.

Rose was sound asleep when I got out the shower and I suspected she had a rough night. The covers were scattered all over the place. Deciding to let her sleep I went next door to my room and got dressed.

My task for today was to paint the white fence that goes round the house and front field. T-shirt and jeans seemed the ideal clothing to wear but once I got out there I had to take off the t-shirt. The sun was out shining brightly so I chucked it to the side and got to painting.

_Bella's POV_

Emmett dropped me off back home early this morning, and then went off to get supplies at the local market. We all agreed that we would have a barbeque together this afternoon; it's a tradition for us: every two weeks we get together. It's to make sure we all stay in touch even when our lives are hectic.

Whilst Emmett was out I headed upstairs to change. Once I was out of my date clothes. I headed down to the kitchen to prepare the salad and a few of the side dishes, along with dessert. The salad was finished quickly, and then I set all the side dishes out on plates and in bowls. For dessert I made Emmett's favourite, chocolate cake, and apple pie for those of us who don't get any cake as Emmett usually eats it all.

By the time Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Esme had arrived, the backyard was ready for the guests. They were all setting up outside and Carlisle was on his way; he got held up with a patient. Alice and Esme were helping me set out the food as Jasper and Emmett manned the barbeque, claiming they could make the best meat.

When Esme, Alice and I walked out of the kitchen with the dishes we were met by a very appealing sight. All three of us stopped dead and inhaled sharply, staring straight ahead. There, on the other side of the fence, was Edward, topless with his jeans low on his hips, the top band of his boxers showing and a light sheen of sweat covering his toned body. It was like something out of a commercial, and it had us completely entranced.

"Do you think he knows I'm married?" Alice whispered, breaking me from my trance and cracking up.

"Yeah Alice. I think the death glare Jasper is sending him gives it away."

"Drat." She muttered, wandering off and putting her dishes down. Esme and I followed her lead and stopped staring at my God of a neighbor.

"Bella, I think we've made too much." Emmett whined. "Not even I could eat all the leftovers we're going to have." I inspected all the meat they made and agreed with him. We had too much food.

"Well maybe we could invite him over." Jasper suggested, pointing at Edward.

"No. He may look great but he shot at Jake." Alice protested.

"I know honey but he doesn't really know anyone and it would be a bit rude of us if we left him out. Plus, he could help us eat everything." Jasper tried to soothe his wife. She whispered something to him and he rolled his eyes but nodded pitifully. Then Alice changed completely. She was ecstatic and seemed royally pleased that Edward would be coming over.

Carlisle pulled up and joined us just as Jasper and Emmett went over to ask Edward to come over. By the time they walked back everyone was sitting at the table outside.

"He says he's just going to wash the paint off and put on a clean shirt then he'd be back. We can start without him, apparently." Emmett said, sitting down and digging in to the stack of steaming burgers and buns.

A few minutes later Edward hopped over the fence. He walked up, smiling, and took a seat next to Carlisle and across from Emmett.

"I would grab what you can before Emmett eats it all." I heard Carlisle suggest before Edward asked him what he does for a living. At that point Alice had already begun talking about how Jasper's going to run her into the city and they're going to spend the whole day shopping.

When Carlisle asked what Edward did we all stopped to listen. I guess everyone is as curious about my new neighbor as I was. Edward answered politely but it was a short reply; he just said he was a lawyer, and then stopped. It seemed unusual but we tried to move on.

"So what brought you out here?" Jasper asked.

"Just needed a break from the city, I guess. Thought I'd come fix up the old house." He replied, taking a bite of his lunch. I didn't fail to notice that Alice was looking at the old house, a peculiar look on her face.

"Em…I don't mean to alarm you Edward, but I think someone is in your house. I just saw someone walk past the upstairs window." Alice pointed out. Edward looked up and nodded.

"That's just Rose." He then took a sip of water, leaving us all wondering who Rose was.

"Why don't you invite her to join us?" Esme suggested.

"Oh no, she probably won't want to." He said calmly.

"No I insist. Please, just go ask." Alice said.

"Alright then." Edward stood up smiled softly and tucked in his chair. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He walked away briskly and jumped the fence, heading into his house.

"That was odd." Alice said the minute he was out of earshot. "Why didn't he bring her over in the first place?"

"Who knows? But it's not our place to pry." Esme pointed out.

"I know, but did anyone know he was living with someone?" We all shook our heads and said no. "Don't you think that's unusual? Who is she?"

"My guess would be that they're a couple but obviously not married, since he wears no ring." Carlisle suggested.

"That would make sense but still, why keep her so hidden?" Alice asked, clearly confused.

"I think you can answer that yourself when you see her." Emmett whispered. As I was sitting on the same side as him I could see what he meant.

Walking towards us was Edward looking carefully at Rose who was holding his hand. She was stunningly beautiful but there were bruises on her. You could see that she had tried to hide the bruises by makeup but they still came through.

No one mentioned anything about the bruises on her face and arms. Instead we all completely ignored them and welcomed her with open arms. She seemed shy and careful around us but was very polite and kind.

We all had a good time, talking about what everyone does, the gossip around the town, events coming up and sharing a few stories about the stupid things Emmett has done over the years. Edward and Rose left together with three full plates of leftover food, which Alice had to force them to take.

Once they entered their house we all began to talk. Obviously it's not nice to gossip about people but we were all concerned about Rose. Edward seemed to be exceedingly protective and watchful of her which strikes us all as odd.

"Do you think he did that to her?" Alice said, asking what we were all thinking.

"If he did I'll kick his ass." Emmett said, cracking his knuckles.

"Now Emmett, let's not jump to conclusions. We don't know enough about them to make that decision but perhaps we should keep an eye on them." Esme suggested.

"I agree. If he is the one doing that to her then we would certainly notice or at least Bella would be able to hear if something was kicking off over there." They all looked at me to get my opinion on what Jasper just said.

"I could do that. I am in the house all the time so would hear something." I nodded.

"Let's just remember though, he's innocent until proven otherwise. He might not be the one hitting her but from the way he acts it seems like he is. What with all the secrecy around her and how protective he was, it would make sense. But until we have proof, it's not him. Okay?" Carlisle said. We all nodded and returned to clearing up and saying our goodbyes.

Even though it looked pretty bad for Edward, that he might be beating his girlfriend, I honestly don't think he's capable of that. Or at least I hope not and I also hope the light pain of disappointment in my chest when I think of him in a relationship goes away some time soon.

A.N.

Thanks to bronzehairedgirl620 for beta-ing this.


	4. Chapter 4: DUI

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer_

**Don't Shoot My Dog**

**Chapter Four: DUI**

_Edward's POV_

I awoke early to the sounds of Rose crying in the next room. Getting up, I walked through the door to see her crawled up in a ball near the head of the bed. She saw me and tried to brush the offending tears off her cheeks but it was futile.

"Rose, what's wrong?" I asked, rubbing her back softly.

"Edward…I…it's been… a month and…and a half…and I…my…" She then went into hysterical tears. I had no idea what had set all this off but I was desperate to stop it. "We…we…need to buy…something at the pharmacy." She grabbed a tissue off the nightstand and broke down into my shoulder.

"Shhh…we'll get it. If you want we can go into town today and get whatever you need." She nodded and pulled at my t-shirt, crying. "What is it you need to get?" I asked soothingly.

"A…a pregnancy test." My heart dropped and I felt like a bucket of cold water had been dropped on me.

It had been a month and since Rose had been attacked. They checked her thoroughly at the hospital but they did say there was a very small chance that this could happen. We tried to do everything to prevent it but that might not have been enough.

"Okay…I can get that. I'll go now." I stood up and tried to move away but Rose grabbed my arm.

"I want to come with you." She whispered.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah." I nodded and padded next door to get dressed. Within five minutes Rose and I were in the car on the way to town. She hadn't said a word and I doubted that she would.

We arrived and I parked the Volvo across the street from the pharmacy before Rose and I made our way over.

I opened the door and let Rose in first before following in behind her. The elderly woman behind the checkout shot us curious glances and her eyes stalked us around the store. Rose led us up the correct aisle, hugging herself, and grabbed one off the shelf.

"Just to be sure." I said as I grabbed a few more of them.

We walked towards the check out and handed them over to the woman who looked at us with judging eyes. I threw a few bills on the counter before grabbing them and pulling Rose away with me. The woman was looking at her as though she was a harlot, which Rose is certainly not.

We went back to the car and drove quickly home, to get this over and done with. If Rose was pregnant we suddenly had a huge decision ahead of us to make. I wouldn't know how to handle this, raising a child, especially this child. Although it's not the baby's fault that I could never look at it without remembering who its father is and what he did to Rose.

I'm just praying that the tests are negative.

_Bella's POV_

I headed into town to have lunch with Emmett, Alice and Jasper. They had a long lunch today so we decided to meet at the diner and eat together rather than eating separately. Alice was waiting outside of the diner waiting. I hopped out my truck and greeted her before we headed inside to get a table.

"Jasper will be along shortly and Emmett won't miss a meal so he'll come soon." She said, grinning as we sat down.

"What can I get you two?" Jessica asked, ready to write our orders.

"We're waiting for two others so check back in a bit, okay?" Alice said, moving along the booth.

"Alright." She walked away rolling her eyes.

I shook my head as Alice glared at Jessica when she walked away. For some reason Jessica never liked Alice and they just don't get on. As we were looking at the menu we heard two women behind us gossiping.

"…I mean they just walked up with three pregnancy tests. I never even knew who she was, plus she had bruises over her face and arms. I knew he was violent since he tried to shoot Jake but beating his girlfriend, pregnant girlfriend at that is just atrocious."

Alice and I looked at each other with wide eyes. They were obviously talking about Edward and Rose but if she was pregnant then that changed things drastically. I couldn't think that Edward was the one giving Rose those bruises but if he was then it just got serious. A baby could change things completely and it would be exceedingly difficult to avoid the nagging feeling that he is possibly beating her.

Jasper and Emmett came in a few seconds later, breaking us from our thoughts. We filled them in on what we just heard and Emmett was angry as hell. He wanted to kick Edward's ass for hurting Rose and the 'baby'.

"I want to go over and break his ribs." Emmett protested.

"Calm down, we are not going to do anything." Jasper said, shooting a glare at Emmett. "There is nothing we can do and you are not going harm Edward. Granted the situation is not looking up for Edward but like we said the other day we can do nothing but wait and see." Emmett nodded and folded his arms over his chest, clearly not happy he'd have to be patient about all this.

"What are we going to do? We can't just sit back and have Edward hurt Rose."

"Emmett does have a point, but we should just be focused on trying just to be good neighbors. Bella and I could just become friends with Rose; she's new and if she is going through this hard time in her life she will certainly need friends." Alice said.

"We could go over tonight." I suggested.

"Make sure Edward's out the house before you go over." Jasper said. "We don't know this guy yet so let's be safe; go together and call before you do." Alice nodded and rubbed Jasper's hand affectionately.

"We need a reason to go over." I pointed out.

"We could bake her something, you know like a 'welcome to town' cake or whatever." I nodded and gazed out the window to where Edward's car was parked the other day. I still don't think he could do this but like Jasper said, we don't know him. Although that may be true a small part of me wants to believe this is all one big misunderstanding.

Later that afternoon Alice and I baked a cake like planned and watched the windows for Edward to take off. Luckily for us he left around six. Once his car was down the road and out of sight from my house Alice and I grabbed the cake and wandered round to Edward's house. After ringing the doorbell a few times and still no one had answered we figured we may as well alert Rose that it's us.

"Rose, its Bella and Alice here. We made a cake for you and Edward to welcome you both. Could we give it to you or should we just leave it on the doorstep?" Alice called, trying to look through one of the windows with no luck. The door opened and Rose was standing there in an oversized hoodie and pajama bottoms.

"Sorry about that. Come on in." She smiled softly but the bruises made it look painful.

We all ended up sitting around their kitchen table. Rose offered us some cake and was persistent enough to get us to have a bit before leaving. Of course Alice was inspecting everything with her eyes, taking in anything she deemed unusual or out of place so she could gather enough evidence in her head for her to decide whether or not she thought Edward was guilty.

"So how long are you and Edward planning on staying here?" Alice asked, taking a small bite of cake.

"We don't really know. Edward will probably want to return to the city pretty soon but I'm hoping I can convince him to stay awhile longer." She said timidly, pushing up her hoodie sleeves to reveal another set of marks, scratches and bruises, none of which were new.

"Do you like it here then?"

"I think so. It's never really crossed my mind." Rose smiled softly and it was clear she either didn't know how to answer these questions or was not allowed to answer these questions. "Have you two lived here all your lives?"

"Well I was born and raised in the city." Alice said brightly. "Couldn't resist the shops. But I fell in love with the country vet, Jasper, and gave that all up to live here."

"I, on the other hand, was born here and stayed right up until I graduated high school. Then I was out of here like a shot and went to the city university. After that I lived in the city for a few years before feeling like I needed a break and to return home; I never really realized how much I missed this place and the people in it."

"What about you? Always been a city girl?" Alice questioned Rose.

"Not exactly. I travelled a lot when I was young but then moved permanently to the city, been there most of my life but now I want the retreat of the country side."

"Fair enough, but don't you miss the shops?"

"Yes and no." Rose said, staring down at her empty plate. The mood had changed and I have no idea how; it was suddenly a darker atmosphere and I was feeling on edge.

"So what is it that you do Rose?" I asked, trying to change the mood quickly.

"I was a mechanic. I have a love for cars." She shrugged.

"You could help Emmett out." I said, trying to see if she would like that or not.

"Yeah, he owns his own garage in town; you might have seen it. 'McCarty Motors'. He's always looking for people to help out but he is convinced no one knows exactly what they're doing except him."

"I'm not sure. I'd have to wait and see." She said, shaking her head. I noticed the look in Alice's eyes and could tell she was thinking that Rose was going to ask Edward before finalizing any plans.

"Alright, well if you want to just talk to Emmett, he'd be more than happy for the help. We'll see you around sometime and don't be shy; I'm just over there if you ever want to talk." I said before Alice and I got up to leave.

"Thanks, and thanks for the cake. I'm sure Edward will enjoy it." She let us out and we walked back, with Jake running to our side.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, slightly dreading the answer.

"I think he's the one doing it to her." She said but she was biting her lip which gave the indication she wasn't one hundred percent sure yet.

I was still rooting that Edward was the good guy and wouldn't dream of hitting a woman.

_Edward's POV_

I left the house as Rose was pestering me to socialize more with the townsfolk. From what I had already gathered, they don't like me, and I doubt one night is going to change that. But I wanted to make things easier for Rose; she'd had a hard day, so went out anyway.

She took all pregnancy tests while I waited patiently outside the bathroom door, praying that everything would turn out all right. God answered my prayers and all of them were negative,. She wasn't pregnant.

I could see the relief in her eyes when she opened the door. It would have been exceedingly hard to forget the past if the baby was going to be a constant reminder and even though we would both love it unconditionally, it would still hurt to know how it was conceived, especially for Rose.

The bar was a shabby looking joint but was the only place for the locals to go, except the OAP bingo hall, which I was not going to. From outside, the bar looked rundown but when I entered it was not as bad. Yes, the wallpaper was dingy and the carpet was old, but the bar itself looked modern and there were enough tables and chairs around to seat everybody.

I didn't intend to drink tonight but when I opened the door and everybody went silent, much like they did in the diner, there would be no way for me to order a water subtly. I ordered a beer and took a seat on an empty barstool, noticing the amount of glares being shot my way. I wondered what lie was going around town now. Maybe they think I liked to run over puppies or drown cats, I thought sarcastically, as the barman slammed the beer bottle down in front of me, spilling some.

Gradually the noise returned but it was grumbling and directed at me. This town certainly knew how to make someone feel welcome, that's for sure. They really roll out the red carpet. I rolled my eyes and took a sip, not particularly enjoying the taste of alcohol that much. I could tell the other patrons didn't feel the same way as several were on their way to passing out from the amount of booze they'd had.

Emmett and Jasper were seated a few tables away and when I waved my hand in greeting Jasper nodded hello as Emmett glared. So clearly they weren't going to talk to me either. I was beginning to think we moved to a town that hates strangers, but then again, they might just hate me. The second option seemed more likely.

Suddenly there was an uproar behind me, I didn't dare look in case the drunk decided to have a go but it turned out I didn't need to turn round as he was already slurring abuse at me. So fun night this was turning out to be.

"Yoou…crueellll bastt-tard! We oughht to kiilll ya for hittin a pooor innocent girl." I was then shoved into the bar and hit my chest against the wood, which hurt like hell.

A few other men grabbed the offending drunk and pulled him back, not before he got in a good right hook though to my cheek, making it throb erratically. I knew better than to fight back but this James guy, as they kept calling him, was really testing my patience. He tried to come at me again but stumbled a bit; the men holding him back seemed to have let up and were no longer bothering.

Either way, this was going to turn into a fight, so I threw a few bills down for the beer and got the hell out of there. Adding assault to the list of things I'd done wrong to these folks won't help matters. Lucky for me one sip of beer didn't put me over the drink driving limit so I jumped in my car and started to head home, thinking over what innocent girl they thought I hit.

I must have got sixty yards away from the bar before a flashing red light pulled me over. I could distinctly see this was not a police car but it could be a plainclothes officer for all I knew. I moved my car to the side of the road as the jerk that took Bella on a date and shoved me at the diner walked up to me.

"Could you step out of the vehicle and move over here please." Mike, I think that was his name, said.

"What for?" I questioned, eyeing him carefully. I didn't trust this rat.

"You left a bar and are now driving. You do the math and tell me what I pulled you over for." I already avoided one fight and wanted to avoid another so got out swiftly and followed him over to his car. I leant against the bonnet as he brought out a breathalyzer for me.

"Blow into this until I say stop." He commanded. I did as asked and passed with flying colors; there was only a hint of alcohol in my system, not enough to get me charged with DUI. "I'm going to search your car." Mike declared.

"Whoa, what for?"

"I have reason to believe you are hiding something." He said before turning and trying to open my doors.

"I don't think so." I said, holding the door shut.

"You can either cooperate or I'll call the police." He threatened, which made me really confused.

"Wait, you're not the police?" I asked frowning.

"No but I'm making a citizen's arrest if you don't let me search your car."

"Oh to hell with this." I cursed and pulled out my cell phone to call the police. A squad car pulled up within minutes.

"What can I do for you sir?" An older guy asked, I think I heard people calling him Charlie earlier.

"I was pulled over, breathalyzed and then that guy tried to search my car. I went along with it because I thought he was a cop, not realizing he wasn't."

"He breathalyzed you?"

"Yeah." I said angrily.

"And now he's searching your car?"

"Yep." I couldn't stop the twit without breaking his nose and figured he's not going to find anything so he can search away.

"Mike, get over here now!" Charlie bellowed, scaring the crap out of Mike.

"Yes sir."

"What in the name of God do you think you're doing?" Charlie was clearly as annoyed as me.

"Making citizen inquiries before making a citizen's arrest sir."

"Mike, you're not a police officer. We've gone through this. Until you pass the training, you won't be one. You can't go around doing this; it's in violation of several town laws and other codes of order. I'm going to have to arrest you." He reached for his cuffs.

"No, Charlie, wait. I can explain. He left the bar and started driving; I thought he was drunk so pulled him over."

"Well, was he over the drink driving limit?" Charlie asked, glancing at me for a second.

"Technically no but-"

"No buts. Turn round Mike and make this easy for me."

"But sir! Please." Mike pleaded, looking like he was about to cry.

"I can do nothing, only Mr. Masen can help you now, son." Mike looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"Never come near me again, you got it?" I threatened.

"Yes, I promise."

"Fine, I won't press charges." If I did the town would probably riot against me.

"Okay but if you change your mind, call the police station in the next 48 hours or so." I nodded and headed back to my car leaving them by the side of the road.

As far as I was concerned this whole town was bloody crazy.

A.N.

Thanks to bronzehairedgirl620 for beta reading this.


	5. Chapter 5: Cornered

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer._

**Don****'****t Shoot My Dog**

**Chapter Five: Cornered**

_Edward__'__s POV_

The sun was out and I still had a large remainder of the fence to paint so I showered, dressed, and then set off to get the paint from the old barn. Last night was disastrous and I've discovered I have a new- found hatred for this town. Especially Mike. And my neighbor's dog.

The latter of the two was circling round the fence, on Bella's side. He was wagging his tail as I made my way, paint in hand, to where I left off last time. Eyeing him carefully, I watched as he rounded the back of the house, behind the bushes and out of sight. He was up to something, I just knew it.

Painting was a little bit tedious but apparently had to be done, though I certainly wasn't going to stick around to appreciate the newly painted white fence. I'd need to raise that topic with Rose when she was a little better. My home was the city, not our here with the common disregard for your neighbor's wishes and with only two places to eat, a Chinese restaurant and the diner.

About an hour after I had started painting Bella approached, walking out her house with a nice sway to her hips and looking gorgeous in the sun. I focused on the dollop of paint that had dripped off my brush and onto the grass rather than her lips when she started talking.

"Hey Edward. Alice and I were wondering if Rose wanted to spend the day with us." She smiled softly and was about to lean against the top of the fence when I reached out and held her arm.

"Wet paint." I said quickly before pulling back my hand. It felt like it had been shocked.

"Oh, sorry." She shook her head and blushed.

"What are you and Alice planning on doing?" I asked, admiring the last of the pink tinge to her cheeks.

"Going into the city, having lunch then shopping. We figured Rose might like to come."

"She won't." I said a lot harsher than I intended.

"Oh." Bella frowned but seemed a little disappointed. "Could you ask her anyway, you know, get her opinion on whether or not she wants to go?" She said, not somewhat angry.

"She's asleep." Bella looked pissed.

"How would you know, you've been out here for an hour or so, she might have woken up in that time." I smiled at her words.

"Have you been watching me?" I asked, somewhat cockily. That lovely blushed spread across her cheeks.

"Would you just ask her?" I chuckled and nodded.

"Alright."

Rose was downstairs reading in the living room when I entered. "Hey, Bella and Alice were wondering if you wanted to join them today to go shopping and have lunch in the city." I said softly, sitting down next to her.

"The city?" I nodded. "No I can't…not yet." She glanced down at her lap. "Tell them I'm sorry."

"It's okay, don't worry about it. If you need anything I'm just outside, okay?" She nodded and hugged me before letting go and returning to her book.

"Well?" Bella questioned when I came back to the fence.

"Nope, she's not feeling well." I said, glancing back at the house. Bella seemed to frown as though not to believe me.

"Right then, well if Rose changes her mind we are leaving at 10am at my house." With that she walked back towards her home.

_Bella__'__s POV_

"I don't think he asked her." Alice said, watching Edward carefully. "Why would he when he had already made his mind up that she wasn't going?"

"I don't know, but it was weird." I commented as Jake padded into the kitchen, tail wagging excitedly. He wandered over and sat down at my feet, begging for attention which I happily gave him.

"He's weird. I mean come on there has to be something wrong if he's beating his pregnant girlfriend up."

"Alice, we don't know if she's pregnant and we don't know if he's beating her. We have to stay impartial to this."

"I know." She sighed. "I just worry about you living so next to that creep."

"Don't worry, I've got Jake here. He'll protect me, won't you?" I asked him and received a loud bark back as though he knew what we were talking about.

"That's true. I just can't shake the bad feeling I get about him, as though there something he's not letting on about himself."

"It's none of our business." I reminded her.

"Again, I know. How can you not be as worked up about this as me?" She asked, turning round.

"Because the only trouble I've had from him was when Jake went on his land, other than that he's never been around here and has not done anything to make me think that I'm in any danger or unsafe out here. Plus he does seem quite nice, if you look past the possible beating of his girlfriend." I said shyly.

"Do not tell me, Bella, that you have a crush on your violent neighbor or so help me god I'll-" Alice began.

"He's not violent, or at least we don't know for sure. Also I do not have a crush on him; he's just nice to look at. If I remember correctly you thought so too when he was painting the fence topless."

"True but I never once thought he was nice. I mean the first encounter with him we had he was firing a gun at Jake, why would I like someone like that? No wait, why would _you _like someone like that?!"

"I don't know but I think we jumped the gun, so to speak. We started on bad terms; maybe we should give him a chance."

"Well you can get right on that, I don't want to give him a chance." Alice said, eyeing him again out the window.

"Are we going to go shopping or are you just going to stare at him all day?" I asked realizing that we wouldn't come to an agreement on Edward yet.

"Let's go!" She declared chirpily, frightening Jake with her sudden mood change.

After seven hours of shopping with Alice we came back home to my warm home for dinner. Despite our differences when shopping Alice had me trying on clothes and buying clothes I probably won't wear but she insisted I would. She, of course, came away with over ten bags and had a few items being mailed to her house. I just don't get how she could shop that much, and I'm sure Jasper will get a hell of a surprise when all of it arrives. He doesn't get his wife's need to buy things either.

Emmett and Jasper came over for dinner half an hour after we got in and helped out a bit, or in Emmett's case, tasted everything before letting it go to the table. They asked about my neighbors and Alice filled them in with her somewhat biased opinion on what happened today while Emmett listened intently about how dropping off the cake went.

"Jake wants out, Bella." Jasper said as Jake pawed roughly at the door.

"Okay buddy, I'm just coming." I held onto his collar and opened the door. "Now remember what we talked about, don't go over the fence." He whined so I let him go and saw him dash into the bushes.

I sat down and we continued to eat but within ten minutes dinner was interrupted a second time. This time not by Jake but by a crashing noise, something smashing, a scream followed by swearing and cursing. We were out of our seats in seconds and by the window.

"What the hell is going on?! Do you think he's hitting her?" Emmett cried, about to make his way to the door. The slamming and swearing continued then a high pitched howl yelling 'No Edward!' from Rose.

"That's it, I'm going over there." Jasper said, walking out quickly with Emmett following behind.

"Be careful, he has a gun!" Alice called, worry edged all over her face.

"Bella call your father." Jasper yelled back before they crossed the fence and made their way into Edward's yard.

_Edward__'__s POV_

Throwing away the leftovers from dinner into the trash reminded me I'd have to empty it. Tying up the bag properly I walked out the front of the house, leaving the door open as I'd only be a minute, and walked to the trash cans located by the barn. Throwing it in I made my way back up the lawn with the cool breeze rustling some of the trees nearby.

"Where'd you go?" Rose asked, walking into the living room, about to settle down on the couch.

"Emptying the trash." She nodded and pulled a blanket closer to her as I walked back into the kitchen to finish cleaning.

There was a scream and a smash from the living room so I darted back in to find a vase shattered all over the floor and Rose standing on the couch.

"What's wrong?!" I asked, panicking before I noticed the mutt making a dash for the hallway. "You little bastard." I called as Rose lobbed something over my head to hit it.

"Stop throwing things." I yelled, she was more likely to hit me than the dog.

I chased the dog up the stairs, with Rose on my heels, and into the spare bedroom. Rose rushed in after me and turned on the lights as I went to grab the dog by the scruff of the neck. He was cornered in and had no way of getting out.

"No Edward!" Rose cried as the dog snapped and bit my hand sharply before darting out the room, causing Rose to knock more furniture over.

"Son of a bitch." I called, wiping the blood on my white shirt, ruining it. Grabbing my rifle from the gun cabinet I went downstairs to sort this out once and for all.

He was jumping at the door and trying to knock the handle so he could get out. Succeeding, he pelted it down onto the grass before turning round and growling fiercely at me. I'd kill him now, he's on my land and there's nothing to stop me. That's when I noticed Emmett

and Jasper standing there, wide eyes, looking at me like I was a killer.

"Keep that bloody dog off of my land before I put a bullet through its head." I said angrily, ignoring the pain coming from the open wound on my hand that was dripping blood down my arm and onto the ground.

Emmett grabbed Jake roughly and pulled him over the fence with Jasper sending me a fleeting look, trying to see past me into the house, before walking back over to Bella's. I was so close to getting rid of that rat, now it would be my personal mission to see he's going to pay for biting me.

_Bella__'__s POV_

"What happened?" Alice asked the second Jasper, Emmett and Jake came through the door. Emmett marched Jake over to the laundry room and shut him in before locking the door.

"We walked up to his house and the door bursts open, Jake flies out growling like crazy, followed by Edward holding a rifle and sporting a dog bite to his hand with blood all over his shirt." Emmett said angrily, sitting down at the table.

"You're kidding me?" I asked.

"Nope, dead serious."

"Oh god." I shut my eyes and rubbed my temples. "He'll make sure he's put down now." I groaned.

"Oh no! Jazz?" Alice looked at him for the answer to my suspicion.

"He bit him therefore Jake will be classed as a dangerous dog and will need to be put down. I'm sorry Bella; it's out of my hands if he makes a complaint." He said apologetically.

"I know, it's not your fault. What do I do now?" I asked, looking at them all.

"Did you call your dad?" Emmett questioned.

"I couldn't get through and I tried the police station, which was busy as well." They nodded and we all looked out over to Edward's house.

"He's going to hate me for sure now." I said.

"Well he certainly has a reason too." Alice said, hugging me. "Maybe we could sweeten him up a bit so he won't complain about Jake."

"I hope so but I doubt he'll let any of us step foot on our land again."

Going over to the laundry room I unlocked the door and let Jake out. He walked out with his head down and sat in the corner, looking so glum. I walked over and sat next to him, hugging him softly, letting him know that I was here. It would hurt so much if he had to be put down but it's not looking good. Edward's the only one who can save Jake and he's hated him from day one so I doubt he'll ignore tonight's events.

A.N.

Thanks to bronzehairedgirl620 for beta-ing this.


	6. Chapter 6: Monster

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer_

**Don't Shoot My Dog**

**Chapter Six: Monster**

_Bella's POV_

Any minute I was waiting for Jasper to get a call telling him to take Jake and put him down. It was the following morning after Jake decided to break in to Edward's house and bite him and I was a nervous wreck. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle all were round offering me their support and I think saying goodbye to Jake, but trying not to let me notice that.

Emmett was currently wresting with him on the grass, and Jake was loving it. He was so happy that it hurt, for all we know he will be in the eternal sleep in the next hour. Alice kept telling me everything would work out fine but I wasn't so sure. Jake's not a dangerous dog, he just doesn't like Edward but really that makes sense. Hell, I wouldn't like Edward if he tried to shoot me.

"Bella, come and join us, it'll do no good worrying." Esme said in a soothing voice from the table outside. We were having another lunch together but only because we were all here again.

Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper all should have been at work but took the day off for me. They knew how distraught I would become if Jake was to be put to sleep; it would be like losing a family member and I couldn't take that. Raising him from the ball of fur to the big beast that he was now was so much fun and in a way he's like my child, and now that's about to be taken away.

Glancing over at Edward's house I saw no movement from within; his car wasn't in the drive so he was out but Rose could be in. I don't know if she'd want me over there after last night. It wasn't a risk I was really going to take. I joined everyone else at the table and we began brunch.

Conversation was light, but it was as if there was a big black cloud hanging over us. We were all trying to enjoy ourselves but the unknown was killing us. Half way through Jasper went to call the vet surgery to see if they had heard anything, he came back shaking his head and I couldn't help be pleased. Maybe Edward was nicer than I thought, or he was waiting for the perfect moment to rip Jake away from me.

I couldn't work it out. All I knew was that he has had it in for my dog since day one. His foolish target practice almost killed him and since then he's wanted Jake gone for good. Well now he has his opportunity, so why the hell hasn't he taken it yet?

It wasn't making sense and I was just getting more upset and confused by the second. Plastering a smile on my face, I tried to keep up with the conversation and enjoy the food but everything I ate tasted like cardboard and I had the distinct feeling I was going to vomit sometime soon. The nerves were going to kill me at this rate.

All of us heard the car coming up his drive before we saw it, momentarily we all stopped and went quiet, just listening to the steady engine and tires on the dirt track leading up to the house. The silver Volvo came into view and Edward was behind the wheel. From where we were sitting we could see him but he couldn't see us. His car drove up the drive, parked then he made his way into the house with a bandage neatly wrapped around his wrist.

A small part of me wanted to go over and ask him if he was going to report what happened, but I didn't dare push my luck. He could be getting over it; he could be seeing that it probably wasn't Jake's fault. Or he could think the mutt deserved to die. I wasn't going to aid him but being pushy for an answer as I know my input could make things worse, he really doesn't like me much either.

Though Rose does, but she might still be annoyed from last night aswell. If she was pregnant and had to deal with Edward's temper, then Jake made things worse for her and she could be sporting a whole new set of bruises, though we could have heard if she cried out. But if she was quiet then we wouldn't have heard a thing.

My worries momentarily went to her, having to deal with that arse of a man. How they ever got together I'll never know, she's so much better than an abusive, controlling fool like him. Granted I'll give him that he's gorgeous to look at but that seems to be his only good quality. He's a beautiful predator just waiting for the perfect prey to be lured in by his emerald eyes, perfect face and drool worthy body. Then when you least expect it he strikes and you're his for the taking.

The table quieted again when we heard their front door slam open. Marching across the yard with so much fury was Rose with a look that could kill. She was a woman on a mission and that mission seemed to be us.

_Edward's POV_

Sitting in the hospital all night was not my idea of fun but I had to do it. For all I know that mangy mutt could have rabies or something and I don't need that. Granted I haven't seen him throw thing or foam at the mouth yet, but no doubt he would in time.

Stretching my hand out flat I felt the bandage constrict in several places and the sting of the bite below. He hadn't done any serious damage but I would be left with a scar. The hospital told me to go and report the dog to the local police station but for some reason I couldn't do that. As much as I hated that dog Bella loves him, and although we have no connection whatsoever I couldn't do that to her.

Jake was a cornered animal, feeling threatened, and no doubt I would have done the same if I had been him. Of course that doesn't give him the right to bite but if I talk to Bella then maybe we can work something out finally so there isn't this hostility between neighbours and me with the rest of the town. It seems that being her friend is the key to being accepted in this place; I'm not sure if that's really fair but whatever.

Hell, I didn't plan on sticking around long enough to find out. I just wanted to pack up and head back to the city. Maybe now I could convince Rose that this place was no good - I mean, what crazy folk let the dogs run loose to bite people? Sighing, knowing Rose would never leave this place, I drove up the drive towards home.

I wasn't in the best of moods after having to get up very early to get the wound checked and also from learning the thoughts of the town. I had to stop by the gas station to get petrol and in doing so I overheard a conversation between two elderly women. I'm beginning to think all this town does is gossip.

They thought I was beating my pregnant girlfriend. At first, I just assumed they were talking about someone else but the way the described everything it made it clear they were talking about Rose and me. It made no sense; she was my sister, but then it occurred that maybe they didn't know that. We didn't exactly get invite to any welcoming parties to explain so just kept it to ourselves.

Knowing that the whole town thought I was an abusive boyfriend made me sick to my stomach. The fight in the bar made sense, the accusation of me hitting a poor innocent girl. If only they knew. I do understand how they could make that assumption since they didn't know but it makes my blood boil to think I was thought of as the monster that caused all this pain.

The downstairs of the house was empty so I made my up to Rose's bedroom. Knocking quietly I opened the door and saw her lying peacefully in bed sound asleep. She looked like an angel, marred by the bruise on her cheek. My temper rose with the thought that everyone believed I could do this to her. Ever so slowly Rose opened her eyes and gave me a soft smile.

"Hey." She reached out to me so I entered the room and sat on her bed.

"Hi."

"Where'd you go?" I raised my freshly bandaged hand and she nodded softly. "Everything alright with it?"

"Yeah it's fine."

"Good. So what are you going to do?" Rose asked softly, sitting up in bed.

"What do you mean?"

"About the dog. Are you going to report him?" I shook my head and went to stand by the door while she rooted around in her wardrobe for fresh clothes. "Oh, I had this whole speech ready for why you shouldn't."

"Well, I'm sorry that you don't need it."

"I'm not; it shows you are willing to let up and be nice with the town folk."

"I wouldn't go that far." She smiled and headed into the bathroom. "I'll go make us some breakfast." I called through before getting a response.

"I'll be down in five!"

The fridge was freshly stocked so I took out the eggs and bacon and set up the pan on the stove. Rose entered just as I had finished making the toast and coffee and happily helped herself. We had sat down and were in the middle of our breakfast when Rose asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing, I think the scrambled eggs are a little soggy." I said nonchalantly.

"No, I didn't mean with the food. You have this look about you. Something is bothering you."

"Don't worry Rose, it's fine."

"So there is something wrong, you better tell me Edward." She warned, giving me her no nonsense look.

"Alright, fine." I sighed, wondering how well she would take this. "The townsfolk have jumped to conclusions about how you got those bruises and think you're pregnant." I placed my fork down and looked at her.

"They are gossiping about me?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well I don't care. Let them gossip to their hearts content." She took a sip of coffee then frowned at me. "What do you mean they have jumped to conclusions about how I got these bruises?"

"They think we are a couple, you're pregnant with my child, and I'm beating you." I said softly. Rage consumed her eyes and she opened her mouth to speak before shutting it again.

"Edward, tell me you're kidding me? They can't seriously think you are the one who gave me these bruises. Why would they think that? You are nothing like the twisted son of a bitch who did this. You are so sweet and kind and would never dream of this. How could they think you could beat me? What the hell is wrong with them? You are not a sadistic bastard like him, he who gagged me and-"

I was out my chair and had wrapped my arms round her, holding her in my chest. I didn't want her to think about what he did to her. We were trying so hard to forget and work past this; I would not have us going backwards due to these idiotic townsfolk.

"They need to know the truth." Rose declared shoving me away and storming out the house.

I got up as fast as I could and followed her out the house, she was about twenty yards in front of me but I would get to her before she said anything rash. The five of them were sitting outside having brunch by the looks of it. They had all turned and were watching Rose advance towards them no doubt with the wrath of hell in her eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with this town?!" Rose began before she even reached the fence. "I want the lot of you to listen and listen good, and then go and tell all your little friends who thought the same damn thing."

"Rose there is really no need." I tried to cut her off.

"No Edward, shut it!" Well that was me told off. "They need to know. I am not having you compared to that sick git." She pushed my arms away and stood at the end of the table, looking at them all. "Edward is not the one doing this to me."

"Rose, it's okay, you don't have to deny it." Alice began, standing up also.

"I'm not! Edward has never laid a finger on me. He is not beating me nor am I pregnant with his child."

"Look its okay we can protect you from him." Emmett said, glaring at me.

"Oh for Christ's sake! I was raped." They all quieted down and did a double take. "In the city, I was raped. That's how I got these bruises, that's how I thought I was pregnant and Edward was certainly not the one to do it. He's my brother. Now go tell everyone who thinks the same the real reason."

Rose turned and stormed back to the house. I turned and watched her walk away, she was upset and most likely crying. She never liked anyone to see her weaknesses so it would be best if I kept my distance though all I want to do is comfort her. I hate seeing Rose in pain and ever since that night it seems to be all she's experienced.

"Edward…I'm sorry." Bella said, I turned back to the group and nodded once before walking away. I didn't know what she was apologizing for. It could have been about what she just found out or it could have been due to Jake, but either way it meant nothing. Not while Rose was suffering again.

A.N.

Thanks to bronzehairedgirl620 for beta reading this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: Truth's Out

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer_

**Don't Shoot My Dog**

**Chapter Seven: Truth's Out**

_Bella's POV_

Well I was not expecting that. Of all the things Rose could have said, her being raped was not one that I would have thought of. My brain couldn't even begin to grasp how horrific that would have been for her. The table was silent, taking in the news.

"Shit." Emmett cursed, plopping back down into his chair.

"Yeah." Alice agreed, biting her lip.

"Now what?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. We need to all apologize to them, especially Edward, but not right now. We should give them space. In the meantime, we need to come up with a reasonable lie to tell the town." Carlisle said, as distraught as we were.

"A lie?"

"I know, that does not seem very nice of us, lying to everybody in the community but I feel it's necessary." He said softly.

"Why?" Emmett asked frowning in confusion.

"No doubt Rose came here to forget what happened to her, and having the whole town knowing and talking about it is not what she needs. They won't look at her in the same light. Instead of seeing Rose, the beautiful woman that she is, they will see Rose, the girl who was raped. That is not now she should be known."

I nodded in agreement. Although the town would welcome her with open arms, many of them would not be able to act normal around her. They would gossip about it and stare at her, which just like Carlisle said, is the last thing she needs. If, God forbid, that ever happened to me I would want to forget about it, move on and pretend it never even happened. So that's what we'll do for Rose.

"How do we explain the bruises?" Esme asked.

"Abusive boyfriend?" Emmett suggested.

"No, that already rings too close to Edward."

"But he's her brother." Jasper pointed out.

"I know but it would all seem too convenient."

"A mugging?" Alice said, looking over at Edward's house with worry in her brow.

"That could work. No one would ask her about it, once the bruises go away everyone will forget that this had taken place, the knowledge wouldn't be known for years to come, and we might just be able to make this easier for her, letting them both know that they don't have to handle a hostile town."

"That sounds like a good idea but should we not run it by Edward and Rose first?" Esme said, rubbing Carlisle's arm tenderly.

"That would probably be best." I said, standing up and heading over the fence to a slouching Edward down against a tree.

"Look we didn't know. It wasn't something we wanted-"

"I know its fine. Let's just forget about it." Edward answered, cutting me off.

"Is Rose going to be okay?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"I don't know. She will forget about this but I doubt she will ever forget about what he did to her." His hand was lying on the grass next to me and I couldn't help but place mine over it and gently hold it. Edward didn't seem bothered and gave my fingers a tight squeeze. "How do I help her?"

"I…I don't know, I'm sorry." I wanted to help him but I had no idea what I could do. "All of us will do whatever we can to help you and Rose."

"She doesn't like being alone with men." He sighed and used his free hand to brush his hair away. "I mean, she can be alone with me, but when it comes to leaving her alone with any other guy she just can't do it. She fears that they will do what he did and I don't know how to change that. I tried getting her to see someone about it but she wouldn't have it."

"I don't know if this will help, but Emmett needs some assistance at his garage. Rose would be very welcome to go there and just spend time with him while they work on the cars." I suggested.

Edward turned and looked at me softly. He smiled and squeezed my hand again. "That would be good, but I doubt she'd do it herself."

"Then I'll stay with her."

"You don't need to, it's okay."

"No, I insist. Emmett's just a big bear who would love the company." I smiled at him, trying to get him to believe me.

"You would really do that for us? Even after everything that's happened."

"That was more my fault than yours. I should have kept Jake more contained rather than let him run free." Edward nodded once but didn't add anything which I thought he would.

"Nothing will happen to him Bella." Edward said softly.

"Pardon?" I thought I knew what he was talking about but couldn't be sure.

"Jake, I won't have him put down. You don't need to worry; I'm not going to take your dog away from you." There was silence for a few minutes.

"We don't want the town to know what happened to Rose. They will judge her and it will not help her forget." I said softly, watching him for a reaction.

"Then what do you suggest?"

"We tell a lie to the town folk, make it something believable and something they will forget in time. If they know the truth it will be known for generations if you both decide to stick around."

"And where do I fit into all this?"

"You're her brother; you're protecting your sister." He nodded and turned to me, smiling.

"Thanks."

"So neither of you will be mad if we tell people that she was mugged in the city?" He shook his head. "Okay."

"Do you think we can start over, Bella?" Edward asked sincerely.

"Of course." I smiled at him and nodded. "I'm Bella Swan, your neighbour. Nice to meet you." He chuckled and played along.

"Edward Masen, nice to meet you too."

"Well Edward I have a dog. His name is Jake, and although he can be a scoundrel he means no harm."

"Unfortunately I would say I'm more of a cat person but I'll try to make an exception and be nice to Jake."

"Thanks, that's all I ask." Speaking of the devil, Jake wandered over slowly and carefully.

He paced about a few meters in front of us before walking over. Edward watched him apprehensively but Jake seemed to be just as cautious as him. Jake manoeuvred around, so he was standing in front of me but looking at Edward. He gently lifted his paw and placed it on Edward's hand, the one Jake bit. After tapping Edward's hand a few times he turned away and darted off into the trees.

"Was that a warning or an apology?" Edward asked, watching the trees where Jake had just disappeared into.

"I would like to say that was an apology." He nodded then turned his head to look at me.

"Want to go for a walk?" I bit my lip nervously but agreed.

Edward helped me up off the ground by the tree and we walked side by side across the grass in front of his house. The sun was shining brightly in the sky above us and it was as though it had understood that the air between us was now clear; no clouds around to stop us becoming friends.

Once we reached the end of the garden we hoped the fence and went into the grain field. While continuing our walk we talked about everything under the sun. In that one walk out with Edward I learnt more about him than I knew about him since he moved next door.

He was a cynic when it came to love, due to his job. Though if my job was to help rip couples apart daily then I wouldn't believe much in love either. Edward was also a gifted musician, loved reading, wanted to be a doctor but somewhere along the way things fell through, his parents passed away and left him the house out here, Rose was adopted when he was very young, and everything in between.

We spoke of our childhoods, his growing up in the bustling city, living the perfect life with the perfect family, mine growing up in the country with Charlie while Renee moved away, just getting by. The friends we used to have, our school days, our dreams as a child, what we believed in, knowing now that things aren't as simple as they were when we were young. Everything then was black and white but now there are shades of grey.

He asked why I decided to stay here and work in a library when I could surely do something more productive with an English Literature Major under my belt. I asked him why he didn't like the idea of living in the country. He wanted to know about Jake. I wanted to know about him.

We must have walked round that field two dozen times. The sun was setting and both of us stopped to watch it disappear from sight. We stood in silence, enjoying the view, when Edward reached out and took a hold of my hand. It was a small gesture but one that sent electricity running through my body from the tip of my toes to the hair on my head.

Anyone looking on would have seen a couple watching the sun set, a rather romantic setting. But for those that knew us, it was just two people finally getting to know each other without imposing factors of hatred or dislike.

I can't deny the feelings I have for Edward. They may only be of lust now but that will change, I can tell. There's something there, just something about him that has me captured. All I need now is for him to stick around long enough for us to become something.

His career clearly means a lot to him but I wonder if in time I would mean more. Only time will be able to tell, which is one of the things I was running out of. But not to worry, if nothing becomes of us then I gather we will stay friends at least. That seems inevitable, hence Emmett and Rose getting on well.

Once the sun had set we walked back across the fields, hand in hand, towards our homes. The silence continued all the way, right until we made it to my front door. Edward walked me back there rather than me going to his door.

"Thank you, Bella." He said, finally letting go of my hand.

"For what?"

"Just taking some time to get to know me, you're the first one here that's done that. Everyone else in the town seems to have a grand hatred for me."

"That will change, just give it sometime. I promise. People will get to know that you're actually a good guy and not some abusive boyfriend." I said calmingly.

"I hope so." He nodded. "I was…eh….do you think you and Emmett would like to come over for dinner just so we can try and get this thing for Rose to work?"

"Yeah we can do that, we'd be very happy to come over. Thanks for the invite."

"Welcome. I'll call you with more details once I know Rose has calmed down."

"No problem."

"I'll see you later."

"Bye Edward."

He walked away while I opened the door. Once inside I had a little smile to myself. The anger and annoyance between neighbours had disappeared and now we seemed to be on the way to becoming friends, which is good. No doubt in time Alice and I will be good friends with Rose too, especially now that we aren't accusing Edward of beating her.

There was a big step in getting to know Edward and Rose today. I just wished things hadn't come this far with us mistaking Edward for hurting Rose. That must have hurt him, to know that the whole town thought he was being thought of as the monster that harmed her instead. Now the town would have to do everything capable to make it up to them.

A.N.

Thanks to bronzehairedgirl620 for beta-ing this chapter.

May not have been a very long chapter but it's the same length as all the others, a minimum of 2,000 words.


	8. Chapter 8: Efficient

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer_

**Don't Shoot My Dog**

**Chapter Eight: Efficient**

_Bella's POV_

The town believed the lie and were immediately shocked that that could happen to such a beautiful woman who seemed capable of so much. They were upset about how they treated Edward and doing everything to make it up to him. Many of the wives made up welcome baskets and invited them to barbeques so they could get to know them.

This helped Rose socialize more with the town. They no longer thought of her as a harlot, which added to making things easier. The people apologized to Edward and he was surprisingly okay about it, the only person he wasn't willing to forgive was Mike Newton and frankly that is completely understandable.

Charlie told me what Mike did to Edward, searching his car and acting like a cop, and if I was him I wouldn't forgive him either. Then again, I am biased since Mike's a sleaze, but whatever. That's just one more thing I have in common with Edward. We both dislike Mike.

Emmett and I accepted Edward's invitation to dinner. Rose seemed nervous every time Edward left the dining room to get more food or wine etc. from the kitchen but Emmett was trying everything to show her he would never harm her. He cracked his usual jokes that kept her smiling and didn't offer any physical contact unless she initiated it.

By the end of the evening she felt comfortable enough to give him a quick hug, and according to Edward, that was the most physical contact she's given anyone other than him since it took place. Emmett, of course, was beaming. You could see the adoration and love in his eyes but he had to tone all of it down and be the sweet Em we knew until Rose was better adapted to everything going on.

Starting today she's meant to come to the garage with Edward where the four of us will be hanging out. Edward opted to stay but asked politely if I would be willing to too, so it didn't seem like he doubted Emmett around Rose. I agreed, of course, and that afternoon Rose and Edward arrived to meet Em and me at his garage before the two of them got to work.

"Hey." Emmett's face lit up like a kid's on Christmas day when he saw Rose. "How are you guys?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Edward answered, handing Emmett and bag.

"And Rose?" Emmett asked rather nervously.

"I'm ready to get to work. What we going to be doing?"

"A mechanic's dream…"Then he was off talking away about God only knows what. Whatever it was Rose understood every word of it and seemed excited to start.

"What was in the bag?" I asked Edward, once he had taken a seat next to me.

"Food. I wanted to give him money but he wouldn't take it, instead he opted for food, which he's now sharing with Rose." Edward observed.

"You know you didn't need to offer payment for him to spend time with her." I said.

"I know that now. I thought…maybe he wouldn't want to, just in case. But apparently he does."

"Edward, have you seen the way he looks at her?" I asked.

"No. Why?!" Edward was suddenly alert, watching Emmett with hawk eyes.

"Whoa there. I meant, he cares about her; he's not lusting after her, he truly cares for her and wouldn't let anyone or anything harm her. You have nothing to worry about." His body relaxed.

"Oh, right. I thought you meant he was-"

"I know, Emmett would never do that."

"Good."

"Seriously, Emmett's a big teddy bear. He looks like he could do some harm but he's a child at heart, unless someone threatens his friends or family." The final tension in Edward's shoulders disappeared and he sighed in relief.

"What do I do when I have to go back to the city?" He asked.

"How do you mean?"

"Well I spoke to Rose and she doesn't want to go back yet, she's not ready for that yet. She's still having the nightmares just not as frequently. If I was to take her back, even for a few days, I feel her progress with be for nothing."

"Let her stay here then." I suggested.

"Alone?!" He almost jumped out of his skin.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?"

"I couldn't do it. What if something happened to her? I mean she'd be alone in the house without anyone there for her. Imagine if-" I put my hand on his arm to quieten him down.

"Edward, I'm right next door. If you don't feel comfortable having her stay alone then Alice and I would be happy to stay with her or have her stay with us while you're away. That way she wouldn't be alone. I promise nothing will happen to her, you have my word." He seemed a little worried but nodded slowly.

"You sure you're okay to do that?"

"Yes, I would be happy to."

"Thank you for everything, Bella."

"It's no problem at all." He smiled and then looked over at Emmett and Rose working on a car.

Rose was observing Emmett, and whatever he was saying to her, while he was preoccupied with the engine in front of him. The two of them seemed to be getting on well and Rose was certainly loosening up around Emmett as he was gaining her trust.

This may have only been the first time she's came and worked here in the afternoons but if it became a regular thing then she would have no reason to worry about being alone with Emmett. Hopefully in time she'll be able to see him the same way we all do, as our big loveable bear.

Of course that wasn't going to happen overnight and we knew that but Edward and I were willing to give this all the time it needed. Emmett left Rose to the engine as he made his way over and turned up the music on his radio. He danced his way back over the floor, using a spanner as his microphone to mime the words.

He was in much higher spirits and I swear that was all Rose's doing but I don't think she noticed. While Emmett amused himself dancing away Edward and I nipped into Emmett's office to raid the drinks he had in his cooler. Rose still could see us so there was no problem but Edward was still glancing nervously back at her.

We brought through a couple of drinks and put them on the table next to the sofa Emmett had placed against the wall. Considering this was also his hobby and not just his career it was understandable why the place was homier than the garages in the city.

"Where's Jake?" Edward asked. It felt like a loaded question but then I remembered he wasn't like that anymore, him and Jake were, well not friends but no longer enemies with each other.

"Home. He's lounging around."

"Inside or outside?" I looked at him carefully, trying to see if he was meaning to bait me.

"Outside."

"Okay." He nodded.

"Do you not have a problem with that?" I asked.

"Nope." He took a sip of his drink and watched Rose working away.

"Really? The old Edward would have gone home and started shooting at him." He chuckled but didn't deny that allegation.

"That's true. But the new Edward is sitting here enjoying your company." He winked and even though he was just teasing my insides went to mush.

"Good. I don't want you shooting my dog." That cracked him up more.

"I wasn't going to shoot your dog."

"You liar!" I accused.

"What, how?"

"Remember how we met Edward?" He frowned then smiled crookedly at me.

"You rugby tackled me to the ground."

"Yes, but do you recall why I did that?" He smirked but shook his head. "You were trying to shoot my dog."

"In my defence, he looked like a wolf."

"Well he wasn't, he was my dog."

"I know that now." He said rolling his eyes. "Okay, I'm not going to shoot at your dog anymore. That better?"

"Yes." I said, crossing my arms over my chest and smiling at him.

"Good, because the one thing I learned is that if you piss off Bella you piss off the whole town." I frowned at him for a second.

"What?"

"You don't know?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"No I clearly don't. Would you fill me in please?"

"Okay, fine. I annoyed you and within hours the whole town was annoyed at me. If you want to be welcomed with open arms into this crazy place then you need to welcome that person in with open arms. You like me, the town folks will like me. Understand?"

"Yeah, but that's not true." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Yes it is. The folks here love you Bella, and dislike anyone who has had a run in with you or who has annoyed you."

"Now I know that's not true." I started. "If it was they would have run Mike Newton out of town by now." That got him to smile a bit.

"How does the infamous Mike Newton bug you?"Edward asked.

"He's had a crush on me since forever and still doesn't seem to get that I don't like him. I heard from my father what he did to you. I can't believe you let him search your car." I shook my head, tutting at him teasingly.

"It was either that or break his jaw and I didn't need any criminal charges to the long list of things I was doing wrong in this town."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Well, according to the town I dress weird, I drive a stupid city car, I don't even order coffee correct, I apparently beat innocent girls even though that has been cleared up now, I need to learn manners, 

I am exceedingly rude, I'm a danger to you and anyone else I'm around, and that's just the tip of the iceberg."

"Oh." I said. God, we really hadn't treated him right at all. "Sorry." He smirked at me.

"It's not your fault Bella. You never painted the firing target on my back, I did that myself."

"Just to address some of the issues you raised there, you do not dress weird. In fact you are the best dressed guy in this town and every male should take after you. I like this look." I said, waving my hand over his crisp white shirt and jeans. "It makes you look unbelievably –" And then I realized what I was about to say. I think he knew too because his smirk grew into that melting crooked smile.

"Unbelievably?" He prompted.

"Efficient." Was the first word that came out of my mouth. I wanted the couch to swallow me whole right then and there. Edward chuckled and nodded.

"Well can I just say you are looking irresistibly efficient today Bella." He kissed the back of my hand and winked again, completely stopping my body from functioning anymore.

It felt like we had been flirting but I couldn't be sure. I knew, and I know that he knew too, that I was going to say he looked unbelievably sexy with the way he dresses but I didn't think that would be the type of thing to share with him. Granted I did like him, he was sweet, attractive and caring. What's there not to like? It's just we have only been getting on for a couple of days and I wouldn't want to spoil that by pushing the boundaries.

For the remainder of that night Rose and Emmett tinkered around under the hood of the car and Edward and I sat there talking away. He seemed to be opening up more and I was seeing a lighter side to him. Rose was also like that, as the night grew on she seemed to become more at ease and I think when we were all going home she was getting used to Emmett and his intimidating size but his loveable character.

I could only hope that would continue, for everyone's sake, especially Emmett's. The adoration in his eyes was so obvious, except to Rose.

A.N.

Thank you to bronzehairedgirl620 for beta reading this chapter, and all the others as well.


	9. Chapter 9: Automatic Reaction

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer_

**Don****'****t Shoot My Dog**

**Chapter Nine: Automatic Reaction**

_Edward__'__s POV_

I liked her, very much. She truly was amazing, kind, generous, and would make my day with her beautiful smile. This week though I was going to have to deal without her. Work commitments were building up and I had to return for a case. Although my biggest worry was Rose.

I know that she would be safe, but this would be the first time she would be alone since that night. I stayed with her during all her time at the hospital and even put off going to work for as long as I could. As far as I was concerned though, it was all worth it. Rose may be the older sibling but right now she needs a big brother, so that's what I have to be.

Bella assured me that Rose would be fine staying over at hers. They were going to have a sleepover, girl's night in. Jake was going to be their protector and Alice was coming round with the entertainment apparently. According to Bella, Emmett would stop in that night, keeping a watchful eye on the girls and especially Rose.

His affections for Rose went unnoticed by her, but I think she was opening up and beginning to trust him. The two of them were making leaps and bounds of progress when spending time together at the garage. Nearly every night I went down there and Bella was there, smiling away. She always seemed prepared to cheer me up from the daily stress I went through.

"I promise she'll be okay." Bella said last night to me while she was patting my knee.

"I know but I worry." I shook my head and frowned, worried about the consequences of leaving. "You know I'll be calling every hour." I informed her. She just laughed and nodded.

"That's perfectly fine Edward, don't worry." Bella spent the rest of the night distracting me, unknowingly, with her laugh, smile, blushes, and deep brown eyes.

Currently I was packing, getting ready to jump in my car and head out. Bella was sitting, legs crossed, on my bed watching me pack. This was another thing I loved, the mundane things we now did together. Like cooking together, going on walks, driving places, doing our grocery shopping with one another, and living our lives like we were a couple.

"You know I think I might miss you." Bella confessed.

"Might?" I questioned with a smirk.

"Well some things I won't miss and others I will."

"Care to expand on that?"

"I won't miss the fact that you drive me crazy with your fast driving. But I'll miss your input that has made my life a little more interesting as of recent."

"Happy I could be of service." I grabbed a few shirts and ties then folded them up before placing them in my small bag that I was taking. Granted I had a lot of clothes in my apartment, but I brought some of my best here and would need them for my cases.

"So how long do you think you'll be gone for?"

"Why, you going to miss me that much?" I joked. She rolled her eyes and flopped back onto my bed, getting comfortable. "I'll be gone for four days. But we will speak every day."

"Good." She said, smiling to herself. After zipping up the bag and placing it against the cupboard I went over and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Bella.

She was lying down, looking up at me smiling. I leant over, placing one arm on the other side of her body to hold myself up even though I was still sitting. Bella didn't seem alarmed but my movements just watched me with her deep brown eyes curiously and then raised her hand to push my hair back away from my face.

It was such a tender moment and it was an automatic reaction for me to lean over her and softly kiss her, savouring the feeling of her lips against mine. Instead of being pushed away or slapped for bushing the boundaries she wrapped her arms round my neck and pulled me closer. We would have continued kissing quite happily but of course we needed to breathe, so eventually we pulled apart.

"So much for not liking my neighbour." Bella muttered before kissing me again.

"You didn't like me?" I said, making my way down her jaw bone and neck.

"No, but I sure as hell do now." Tugging on my shirt she brought me back up to meet her lips again.

"I would stay and do this all day but I have to go." I said, inhaling her amazing smell for her hair.

"Stay." There was a tug of lust raging through my body with the pleading look in her eyes, but I knew better. If I stayed this would be a rushed moment of lust, I wanted it to last and be something more than a quickie before I left.

"I can't." I kissed her quickly and passionately before pulling back. "I will speak to you tonight and see you in four days. Look after yourself until then." She smiled and nodded.

"I will and make sure you don't spend your whole time worrying about Rose." She warned.

I grabbed my bag and jacket then went downstairs to say goodbye to Rose, who was sitting in the living room watching a movie with Emmett. There was about a meter in between them but I could tell Emmett wanted to be closer to her. I didn't have a problem with that as they were watching a horror movie and he's a good guy. I know he wouldn't hurt her intentionally.

"Are you going?" Rose asked, seeing me standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, just came to say goodbye." She hopped up from the couch and hugged me.

"You going to be okay?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." I said, smiling at her, trying not to let worry creep in.

"I'll be fine, I have Emmett, Bella, Alice, Jasper, and of course Jake." I rolled my eyes, that dog was always around. "But I want to make sure you're going to be fine so call me when you get there."

"Okay, I will, speak to you soon." I kissed her cheek and gave her one final hug before heading out to my Volvo.

As I went down the steps I stood in something and slipped a little. Cursing I stabilised myself then glanced down to see what nearly caused my fall. Dog crap, I stood in dog crap. My anger fumed inside and I tried my best to rub as much as I could off my shoe on the grass. Jake, of course, was there to witness his little trick in action.

The mangy mutt was nestled under a tree just sitting there looking at me. It was like he knew how close Bella and I were getting and didn't like it, so decided to teach me a lesson. If I hadn't promised Bella I would leave him alone then I would have been able to fit one quick round of target practice in before leaving.

But thoughts like that would only get me into trouble now.

I shoved my bag and jacket in the car, started the ignition and raced out of the property. The soft and soothing music playing throughout my car eventually calmed me down and soon enough I was back thinking about that kiss with Bella.

Four more days until I can do that again. God it felt like it was going to be a lifetime.

_

* * *

_

Bella

_'__s POV_

After Edward left the room I curled up on his bed, smiling happily to myself. His lips were amazing and that kiss was heavenly. It was one of those heart stopping, toe curling, stomach fluttering kisses that beat all others.

I engulfed myself in his sheets, intoxicating myself with his scent before drifting off to sleep. I never intended to have a nap, but my body had other ideas. When I woke up I could hear Emmett and Rose chatting away in the kitchen. I made my way downstairs and tried not to disturb them, but was caught by Emmett.

"Hey sleeping beauty, have a nice nap?" He grinned.

"Yeah." I answered sheepishly. "Sorry Rose, I didn't mean to fall asleep-"

"Bella it's no trouble." She said, cutting me off. "We kinda forgot you were here."

"So you going to stay for dinner?" Emmett asked, gathering plates out of the cupboard.

"Em…" I glanced at Rose to see what she wanted only to see her mouth 'please' to me. "…yeah I can stay, thanks."

"No problem, the more the merrier." He smiled, setting out the dishes. "Now if you just excuse me I'm going to wash up." He walked out the kitchen, whistling to himself.

"I hope you don't mind me asking you to stay for dinner." Rose said, getting the food out the oven.

"Not at all. It's no hardship, in fact you saved me from cooking." I admitted.

"I…I do trust Emmett but I'm not ready to hand over full trust in a man, no matter who he is, unless it's Edward." She sighed, looking guilty.

"Rose it's not a problem. Plus Emmett understands. We're all friends, hanging out with you isn't a problem, and I just need to know when you want me to leave you so I don't intrude."

"I can do that." She said smiling. "Though, what's happening tonight?" The worry was back in her voice.

"You, Alice, Jake and I are going to watch a bunch of feel good movies, eat junk food and all sleep in the living room. We can either do this here or at my house." I shrugged, leaving the option up to her.

"Can we do it at yours? I mean, people might know Edwards gone and-" I quickly got up and hugged her.

"Of course we can do it at mine, but know this, you're safe. That big bear in the other room would do anything to protect you. Hell we could ask him to keep guard outside my house tonight and he would."

"Really?" I nodded, making her take a seat. "Though we won't be asking him to do that, right?"

"Not unless you want him to."

"No it's okay. I'll let him get a good night's sleep."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate that."

We heard Emmett's whistling along the hall so changed the subject to a lighter topic. For the rest of the evening we had a good meal before Emmett dashed off and Alice arrived at my house. Rose and I gathered everything we would need before going over to get settled.

While Alice and Rose got the snacks ready I ran upstairs and collected a bunch of pillows and several duvets. We put the snacks on the side tables with a bunch of drinks and a mix of cocktails, then laid out the duvets on the floor and leaned against the pillows.

Jake settled down at the bottom of the duvets by our feet and kept watch. Instead of turning the lights off, we dimmed them and set the DVD player up to watch the beginning of our movies. They were all light-hearted movies with a feel good effect, since we didn't want anything scary or frightening.

We watched at least four movies before I locked up. Alice and Rose were fast asleep, no doubt due to the alcohol. Jake followed me round the house as I checked the doors and windows, securing the house. When grabbing a final blanket I saw my cell phone flashing on the nightstand.

_I just arrived and was going to call you but figured you would be busy with the girls. How__'__s Rose? Call me when you get a chance, no matter what time it is. X X X_

I figured Edward probably would have been asleep but since he did say call at any time I reckoned it would be okay. The phone only rang once before Edward answered quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Sorry, just checked my phone." I apologized.

"It's okay; I was just a bit frantic. No need to worry." His soothing velvety voice said. "So is Rose awake?"

"No she fell asleep watching one of the movies."

"So you're the only one awake?"

"Yeah." I lay down on my bed as Jake hopped up beside me. "What about you? How come you're not sleeping?"

"Working." I heard him sigh and knew he would be running his hand through his hair.

"Still?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you work with divorce cases?"

"Yeah, you'd think they would be quite simple and easy to handle but at the moment I've got a couple who have been married twenty years with constant affairs throughout the marriage and an estate worth over sixty million pounds. Splitting it is a bloody nightmare." I could hear the stress in his voice.

"Will everything be okay for you though?"I asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I just can't wait to get home."

"Home?" Was his home here or in the city?

"Back with Rose, where you are." He explained.

"Four days right?" I just wanted to check when he would be coming home.

"Definitely, four days." I couldn't help but smile, I was desperate for him to come back. "When I get back can I take you to dinner?" Now that made my heart flutter.

"Of course."

"As a date?"

"Sure."

"Good, I'll arrange more details when I get back. I guess I should let you get to sleep. Sweet dreams Bella."

"Night Edward." He hung up the phone afterwards.

I was too tired to go back downstairs so just stayed on my bed with Jake curled next to me. Even though I was tired and wanted to sleep my brain was travelling at one hundred miles per hour thinking about Edward.

I missed him.

A.N.

Thanks to HeswamtoFrance for beta-ing this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10: Missing Him

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer_

**Don't Shoot My Dog**

**Chapter Ten: Missing Him**

_Bella__'__s POV_

All I had to do was wait one more day but I was getting very impatient. Edward had called three times a day since he left and every time the phone rang my heart raced, breathing became erratic and I practically leapt on the phone to hear his velvety voice.

He told me that the divorce case was settled and he was going to be coming home the following day. So automatically my hormones were all over the place and I just couldn't wait. It seemed like I was more excited than Rose to have Edward coming home.

Emmett was doing all he could to make sure Rose was occupied and not left alone to her thoughts. Usually when she was, she would get this glazed look in her eyes and you would just know that she was thinking about that night again. Therefore Emmett asked for Rose's help in the garage, took her to lunch with one of us present, and assured her that she was safe at all times.

Their friendship was slowly increasing but Rose still wasn't sure she could be alone with Emmett. It was understandable but you could see it hurt him every time someone had to be around. Eventually things would change, or at least we hoped, but until then Emmett was just going to have to put up with it.

So until Edward came home I was keeping myself busy. Today I had already been to the grocery store, bathed Jake; much to his dismay, visited my father for lunch, and had thoroughly cleaned the house. It seemed like there was nothing left for me to do.

Just when I was about to collapse on the sofa the phone rang and as usual my body jumped into action.

"Hello?" I said after just one ring.

"Hey." Edward said, chuckling. "What were you doing? Sitting right next to the phone." He joked causing me to blush.

"Yeah. Anyway how are you?"

"I'm good. Just got off the phone with Rose and wanted to give you a call." The fact he wanted to talk to me sent shivers down my spine.

"Well I'm glad you did, I was rather bored."

"Me too, work is really dull and I just want to grab my things and come home."

"So why don't you?" I would love to see him today rather than having to wait until tomorrow.

"Because I'm trying to get work done and being around you is too much of a distraction." He said then chuckled. "Though to be honest since I'm not with you I can't stop thinking about you, therefore I haven't been able to do any work for the past three hours." He admitted.

"Well you see I think that's telling you something. Why not grab your things, hop in your car and drive back? I'll see you later on and we'll have dinner." He chuckled, but sighed.

"I don't know, it will take me a couple of hours to drive back and I still have to pack. I probably won't get in till late."

"And?" I honestly didn't see a problem there but maybe he did.

"And then I would want to head straight to bed so I wouldn't get to spend time with you or work." I wasn't going to tell him that he could spend time with me if we went to bed together, that might just be pushing my luck.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked, hoping he would just come home.

"I'll have to think about it I guess. On another note how's Jake?" That had me frowning, he never asked about Jake.

"Fine. Why? What did you do to him?" He chuckled down the phone.

"Bella I didn't do anything to him. Why would I?"

"Because you don't like him."

"True but I would never harm him. Remember if you piss off you, you piss off the whole town and seeing as I just got them off my back why would I want that problem all over again?" I guess he had a point there.

"Alright, I believe you. Have you made you're decision yet whether or not you are going to be coming home today?" So I was impatient, I just wanted to see him again.

"Not yet." He said laughing. "Look I've got to go, I'm sorry this has been short but there's someone on the other line and no doubt they're from my office. Speak to you later. Bye Bella."

"Bye Edward." He hung up and I missed him all over again.

God it was going to be a long day.

I never heard anything from him at all and by midnight I was exhausted. The remainder of my day was spent playing with Jake, doing a bit of work and reading. I didn't know how the time had flown by so quickly but it had.

Once I was settled in bed I turned the bedside light off and snuggled down to sleep, only to hear a car pull up. I didn't expect to hear one since Rose was staying at Alice's so hopped out of bed again and dashed to the window.

I could just make out the silver Volvo park in front of Edward's house and him step out. A smile automatically made its way across my face as I watched him turn towards my house and see me in the window. He raised his hand and waved once before walking through the trees to my house.

I raced downstairs in my small pyjama shorts and tank top; and met Edward at the back door. He had that rugged look about him with his dishevelled hair skewed about in that sexy fashion. I opened the door, much to Jake's disapproval and let him in.

"Hi." He said in almost a whisper, coming to stand directly in front of me once the door was shut.

"Hi." I replied, biting my lip as I looked at his.

Edward sighed and placed one hand on my cheek and the other on my waist. He leant his head against my shoulder and inhaled deeply before lightly kissing my neck. My hands automatically went to his hair and one to his chest, pulling at his shirt for support since my knees were going weak with each lingering kiss.

"I missed you like crazy." He admitted. "After I got off the phone with you I debated whether or not I should just come home. It took me so long to get to a conclusion that I knew I wouldn't get back until late but I still wanted to see you. Thank god you were still awake."

"I had just gotten into bed when I heard your car." He lifted his head and looked at me.

"What perfect timing then." Edward gave me that lopsided grin I loved so much and leant in to give me what I had been after for three days.

His lips slowly brushed against mine but soon enough the intensity had picked up and both of us were caught up in things. His tongue was begging entrance into my mouth, which I happily granted, and once it touched my own I groaned, earning a growl from him.

We moved away from the door and I ended up sitting on top of my counter with him standing in between my legs. His hands were everywhere but so were mine. I couldn't stop touching him, his hair, cheeks, neck, chest, back, anything I could get to. He obviously felt the same with the way his hands were going about my body.

With one quick, loud bark from Jake we pulled apart. Both of us were out of breath but turned to look at what had so rudely pulled us apart. Jake was sitting there, with what looked like a glare on his face, watching us.

"Bloody mutt." Edward whispered under his breath as he helped me down from the counter earning him another two barks from Jake.

I could tell there seemed to be some kind of mental piss contest going on in their heads. Jake wanted to keep Edward away from me and Edward was showing Jake he had control. Basically in some way they were both trying to mark me as their own.

"Jake, be nice." I warned, only to receive puppy eyes I could never deny. Patting him gained me a few licks of forgiveness but it was clear Edward wasn't going to get the same treatment.

"Let's go sit outside, it's not cold so don't worry, plus we can take a blanket." Edward suggested, as I grabbed the grey blanket off the couch and followed him outside.

We sat on the same porch chair, me on his lap with the blanket wrapped over us, just looking out over the fields, trees and up at the starry night. Edward was slowly caressing circles on my hip as he occasionally kissed my neck and shoulder while I lay against him.

"Where's Rose?" He asked, sounding a little startled.

"At Alice's, don't worry, she's safe." He relaxed again and returned his lips to my jaw. "So about this date-" I began. "When will we have it?"

"We can have it now." He suggested.

"Nothing's open now. It's half twelve at night." I pointed out.

"True but I could cook for you." Edward cooking, that was something I could consider.

"Alright then, what you going to make me?" He chuckled at my enthusiasm and kissed my lips again.

"Depends what you have in your fridge." With that he hoisted me up in his arms with the blanket still round me and we went back inside.

He placed me on the counter again and hit the light switch to see what he was up to. I just sat there watching him gather some food out of the fridge, chop some up, put a pan on then get down to cooking. I couldn't help think that even when he cooked he did it so gracefully.

Soon enough it was plated up and he handed me mine with a glass of water.

"A grilled cheese sandwich?" I asked.

"Well you didn't have much in your fridge." He admitted. "Why, do you not want it?" Worry etched across his face.

"Of course I want it. But isn't cheese meant to give you nightmares so late at night?" He smirked coyly at me.

"Then I guess you'll just have to sleep with me tonight."Edward chuckled at me as I rolled my eyes then dug into my food.

To be honest it was good. He could even cook well. I was beginning to wonder if there was anything he couldn't do well. We both sat in my kitchen chatting away as we ate and finished our meal off with some cookies and then milk.

Edward grabbed the plates and glasses then washed them in the sink. I told him not to but he insisted on it. He placed them on the drying rack and walked over to me, hoisting me back into his arms before walking me up the stairs. I was getting sleepy and I think he could tell.

He placed me down on my bed after somehow getting the covers back and tucked me in. Edward chuckled at my tired expression then kissed my forehead.

"Good night Bella. Sleep well." He said before standing up.

"Wait." I reached out and grabbed his arm. "Stay."

"Bella, you and I both know I can't do that."

"Please." I just wanted some company.

"Fine but I'm staying in all of my clothes."

"S'okay." He chuckled again then walked round to the other side of the bed.

I felt his body lie next to mine, so I turned over and snuggled in the crook of his neck, kissing his cheek once before heading off to sleep. Finally I had this glorious man in my bed, no matter how he was in it.

A.N.

Thanks to HeswamtoFrance for beta-ing this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11: Enemies With The Mutts

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer_

**Don't Shoot My Dog**

**Chapter Eleven: Enemies With The Mutts**

_Edward's POV_

I had woken up in unfamiliar surroundings but when I turned over and noticed Bella soundly sleeping last night came back to me. Softly I kissed her forehead and while doing so heard a light growl from the bottom of the bed.

Jake was sitting upright on the floor watching me. I glared at him, positive he was some spawn of Satan. His dark coal eyes took me in as though he was deciding if I was privileged enough to be that close to Bella.

The staring contest between me and the mutt probably would have lasted longer if Bella hadn't rolled into me further and placed her hand on my chest, softly rubbing the fabric of my shirt. I was in heaven watching her. But of course the demon dog made his presence known by growling quietly every time I touched Bella, whether it was to push the hair out of her face or kiss her cheek.

It would be very easy to shoot the dog and make it look like an accident. All I'd need to do is mistake him as a wolf when he's near any livestock and then I have my opening. Bella would understand if I apologised profusely, I think, but even if I was just to wound it then I'm sure Jake would get the message not to mess with me.

"Morning." Bella said, caressing my cheek as she pulled me from my thoughts about murdering her dog.

"Hey."

"How long have you been awake?" She asked, lightly caressing my chest again.

"Just a couple of minutes." I felt Bella stretch beneath the covers and then she snuggled back into me.

"Do you mind if I go back to sleep? I'm exhausted." I chuckled and kissed her hair.

"Go right ahead."

"You sure you don't mind since you are my comfy pillow right now?"

"I don't mind at all. Go back to sleep." She closed her eyes and within a couple of minutes was out cold.

Slowly and very carefully I got up from her bed and stretched all my muscles that had been in a weird place after sleeping last night in my clothes. Jake watched me with a careful eye but dismissed me when I went downstairs. I nipped over to my house, showered and changed, looked over the mail and other things that needed my attention when I was away then went back.

Bella was still in bed asleep, with Jake lying on the bed next to her, where I had been lying this morning.

Deciding I would play the good boyfriend, if that's what I even am, I started to make her breakfast. Once it was all cooked I put it on a tray and headed upstairs so she could enjoy breakfast in bed. The minute I opened the door and came in, a bit louder than I had earlier, she woke up with a beautiful smile across her face.

"What's this?"

"I made you breakfast." She smiled then shooed Jake off the bed, _haha_, so I could sit down.

"Aww thank you. Edward you know you didn't have to do this?"

"I know but I wanted to." She kissed me on the cheek then we shared the food.

Bella insisted that I eat some too considering I went to the trouble of making it. I made it for her but her pout of sadness when I said no to eat some felt painful so I changed my mind to humour her. So we sat on her bed, eating and talking for most of the morning.

Eventually Bella decided she wanted to get showered and dressed so while she went off to do that I did the dishes and cleaned up my mess in her kitchen. I ended up singing along to a song while washing up. Soon Bella's small hands wrapped round my waist and she kissed my cheek.

"Hey, enjoying yourself?"

"Actually yeah, I am." I said, watching her as she untangled herself from me and swayed over to the fridge.

"You didn't have to do that you know. I would have washed up."

"I know, but I wanted to."

"Well thank you." She kissed my cheek again and poured herself some juice. "Would you care for some?"

"No thank you." I finished the dishes and left them to dry out on the rack.

"So what are you doing today?"

"I have to finish a few work related things, hopefully get a chance to catch up with Rose. Other than that, not much. What about you?" I asked, leaning against the counter, watching her every movement.

"Eh…well this afternoon I'm working in the library. That's all."

"Fair enough. So would you like to do something this morning?" Asking her made me feel like I was twelve again for some reason, yet I don't know why.

"I'd love to." Bella smiled.

"Any ideas on what you'd like to do?" I asked, unsure of the main attractions round here still.

"Well we've eaten so that kinda halts us going for a meal…em, there is an old movie theatre open?" She shrugged but that seemed good enough.

"That sounds fine. Are you up for that?"

"Of course."

"Great." We walked outside and with some persuasion I got her to let me take my car.

During the journey she complained about my fast driving but I didn't take any notice of it. Personally I think she was just upset that we couldn't take her pensioners truck. On arrival at the old movie theatre we discovered that they were going to be showing the 1940 make of Pride and Prejudice.

I honestly didn't mind what we went to see, and neither did Bella from what she said, so we went to see that. My eyes were not on the movie however and more on Bella, mouthing words along with the film. Clearly she was a Jane Austen fan and I'd have to keep that information noted away for when it came to her birthday or Christmas.

Her emotions changed so much that in my personal opinion she was more interesting that the movie itself. While sitting there with her I came to the realisation that I liked her and that in itself was going to be a problem. I didn't live here and I didn't want to.

Rose was the only reason I was actually staying here and if Rose was up and cured of her troubles tomorrow I'd leave and probably never look back. Yet what Bella and I seem to have is the start of a relationship which I can't do. Right now I need to focus on Rose and my work, not a relationship that will be on the rocks sooner or later.

The thing was though; I couldn't see my days without Bella. She was always there, on the end of the phone or in the house next door and I know that if I ever had problems I could go to her. Except with this problem. I couldn't go to her and tell her that I loved what we were having but that she was aware that when I leave I won't come back and nothing is going to keep me here.

That wouldn't go down well.

The town would probably turn against me again if I did that, which is really not what I need. But I want to make sure Bella is aware of the situation so she doesn't think I'm some lousy git who used her all this time. The only possible way I could feel out the situation though was speak to someone who knows her well and my brain fell on Alice.

She would be willing to tell me how to go about this and would happily kick my ass if I hurt Bella and to me that's a win/win situation for everyone. I wouldn't want Bella to get hurt and if I hurt her then I deserved all the pain I got.

"Well I enjoyed that so thanks." Bells said after we left the movie theatre.

"I enjoyed it too. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

"I like that." She smiled at me and I just had to kiss her, it was a necessity.

Her lips were soft and she tasted delicious. She giggled at my enthusiasm that basically had her up against the wall, kissing her madly. Stopping hadn't crossed my mind until something started growling fiercely at me.

"What the hell?" I turned from Bella, expecting to see Jake, but instead being met with three other dogs. They all looked similar to Jake and definitely were not friendly.

"Guys, stop that." Bella scolded them, getting the three of them to sit. "Sorry Edward, they are a bit protective."

"You don't say." I muttered, earning a small smack on the arm.

"The old one is my father's dog Billy, that one is Sam and this here is Leah." Bella stroked them each in turn and seemed at one with the filthy creatures. "They don't bite." She said, indicating for me to stroke them.

I cautiously put my hand out for the three of them to smell me when they started growling at me again. Bella seemed quite surprised by their actions and promptly told them off while I pulled my hand back as quick as I could before one of them went in for a quick snap.

If I had my way these three would be on my hit list along with Jake too. What was with all the bloody mutts in this town? They all hated me and for what, I don't know. It was like Bella was ther Queen and they had to protect her from danger and evil, which apparently I was.

Maybe if I called animal control and tipped them off about the rabid dogs around here then I'd be able to kiss or touch Bella without a pack of hounds at my ankles all the time.

"I just don't get them. They never act like that." Bella said, holding my hand as we walked back to my car.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see one of the dogs following us and watching us. I know it sounds preposterous but it's true. The dog was watching my every movement. I glanced back over my shoulder to see another one there too, following me. For some reason I felt like prey to those mangy mutts.

"I'll talk to my dad and see if he knows why they're all acting up. Maybe a dog in town is in heat." Bella shrugged but I knew that their behaviour had nothing to do with a dog being in heat, they were protecting Bella from the likes of me, which made me wonder if they had ever done it before.

"Have they done this in the past?" I asked, keeping an eye on the one across the street.

"Nope, never. That's why it's so strange." Confusion fluttered across Bella's face.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure everything's fine. They might just be grumpy." She nodded but I could tell she wasn't convinced and either was I to be honest.

They hated me, that was their problem. They hated me near Bella but I'll be damned if they think I'll back off anytime soon. She wasn't theirs and yes, she wasn't mine but I would not be pushed out by some over possessive dogs.

With thoughts like that it sounded like I was standing my ground because I would be here for good, which was not the case. But leaving Bella didn't seem an option. It all depended on Rose and I know she's not ready to go back to the city yet but one day she will be and then I'll pack the car and never come back. Even thinking it in my head, it sounds wrong.

I wish I could stay with Bella but that's just not possible, my life's in the city. When I signed up to look after Rose out here I didn't sign over my life. And frankly Bella would just have to accept that when the day came.


	12. Chapter 12: Shoot Me

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer_

**Don't Shoot My Dog**

**Chapter Twelve: Shoot Me**

_Rose's POV_

Ahh Emmett, the big bear that he is. I remember the first time I saw him, I was terrified. He seemed like one of those really big burly guys that demanded women's attention and if he didn't get it he got mean. Thankfully he was nothing like that and in fact turned out to be a real sweetheart.

But I still couldn't trust him and I hated myself for that.

He was so patient and calm with me and my problems about trusting men but I knew it was taking its toll on him. He liked me, that much was obvious and I liked him back but I didn't know how I would react to being in a physical relationship, if I even got that far.

Right now I was finding it difficult to be left in the same room as him, or any man for that fact, thinking they will all be like the bastard who raped me. The only one I didn't think that about was Edward because we were family and he would never do that to me.

I wanted to extend my trust out to Emmett but I couldn't do it, not yet anyway. Something was stopping me and I didn't know what. Anyway today he had convinced me to be alone with him, in the field outside the house and just walk around talking.

"Rosie, don't worry. I'm all prepared for this." Emmett said, the second he saw my apprehension when I walked out the front door.

Edward and Bella were sitting on the bench, watching us and ready to step in if I had a freak out but still I didn't feel completely safe. Bella spoke to me about how Emmett would never harm me and that he cared about me so much and then Edward told me how I should work on growing my trust for the opposite sex that not all men are out to hurt me.

"I'm scared." I whispered to Emmett as we began to walk, with about a meter in between us. I didn't like to admit my weaknesses but I'm sure he could tell I was anyway.

"Don't be. You know what, hold on." Emmett turned round and headed back to the house. He said something to Edward and Bella that had them both laughing before Edward got up and went inside. A few minutes later Emmett walked over and handed me Edward's rifle.

"What's this for?" I asked, a bit shocked he was handing me a gun.

"To make you feel safe. It's loaded but the safety is on. If, for some reason you feel that I'm going to hurt you, shoot me." The man was crazy.

"Shoot you?"

"Yeah."

"But I could seriously hurt you."

"Not likely." We had continued walking at this point.

"How?" I asked.

"Because you'll be a bad aim." That got my blood boiling so I checked the gun, finding it was loaded, took the safety off and aimed at the tire on Edward's precious Volvo.

The gun went off and I watched in satisfaction as the tire deflated. Emmett was a little frightened I fired the gun but once he saw what I shot at he burst out laughing, which was then interrupted by Edward's cry.

"MY CAR!" We both turned round to see Edward shove Bella off his lap and run over to the vehicle. Bella stood up and rubbed her hip where it hit the ground and sent my brother a glare.

"Thanks Edward, very gentlemanly of you!" She yelled before stomping in the house.

"My baby." Edward moaned, inspecting the car for other signs of damage.

"That shot was beautiful, I underestimated you which I will never do again."

"Damn right." I said, nodding.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

"Edward and our father took us to the shooting range when we were teenagers. I liked it more than Edward; he's a bit of a pussy." Emmett's booming laughter filled the field around us and gained us a killer glare from Edward who thought we were laughing at his car's misfortune.

For some reason I felt a little more comfortable around Emmett now. Even though I was still holding the gun I didn't think I'd need it so put it against the fence for Edward to fetch on his way back to the house. Emmett saw me place it down and sent me a thankful smile, obviously pleased that I trusted him a bit more.

So we were making a little progress.

_Edward's POV_

I felt bad for throwing Bella off my lap like that but Rose shot at my car. There would obviously be hell to pay when I got back to the house. I expected Bella to chop my balls off and serve them on a plate for the dog. It would take a lot of grovelling to make it up to her.

After I surveyed the damage and found that only the tire was punctured I grabbed the rifle from the fence, not giving Rose another chance to shoot at my baby and went to the house. Once the gun was locked away I hunted around for Bella and found that she wasn't in my house so went over to hers.

I knocked on the door a couple of times but didn't get an answer so just opened the door and walked in, only to immediately stop when Jake started growling fiercely at me. He was baring his teeth, throw thing at the mouth in anger and looked like he was going to kill me.

"What's wrong with you?" Bella asked, walking into the kitchen. "Oh, you." She went to walk away again after spotting me.

"Bella, I'm sorry." I took a step forward, forgetting about the pissed off dog before me. He barked loudly and I took one step back, keeping my distance from him.

"You should be."

"Please let me make it up to you." I pouted at her, knowing my pout was one way to get what I want.

"Fine. Jake go sit down." The dog growled at me once more then trotted off to his blanket. "Come on in and shut the door behind you."

I did as I was told and followed her into the living room where we sat down. She glared at me once more before sighing and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not happy with you."

"I know. The rational Edward would never have thrown you off his lap. Unfortunately when Rose fired that gun at his Volvo rational Edward went out the window and was replaced by crazy Edward. Thankfully rational Edward is back and ready to apologise for what happened. I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't use the word rational so much in one sentence."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Come here." She held out her arms and I crawled over to her and put my arms round her then lifted Bella on to my lap.

"I'm sorry. Can I kiss it better?" My pout was back in place. She smirked at me then nodded. "Where does it hurt?"

"Here." She pointed to her hand and I saw the redness of her knuckles where it must have hit the ground on her landing.

I kissed each knuckle softly and gently before doing the same on the other hand. "Where else?" I asked.

"Here." She pointed to her hip and in order for me to kiss it better I placed her onto the couch before getting on my knees and sliding her clothes out the way so I had a good view of her hip bone, which was red like her knuckles.

My lips brushed over her hip, placing kisses on and around the reddened area. I felt her hand run through my hair and heard a slight moan coming from Bella which made me smirk. I think my method of apology was working rather well.

"Edward." She moaned again.

"Yes love?" I asked, lifting my head and taking my lips away from her creamy skin.

"No, don't stop." Bella said angrily causing me to chuckle.

"Okay love." My lips returned to her hip and I also pushed her top up further, revealing her stomach where I planned on adventuring to.

"Bella!" Someone called from the kitchen and we heard their footsteps along with Jake's paws on the floor coming towards us.

"Dad, hey!" Bella shoved me off her, so I was sitting back on the floor, and she raced to the door just in time for her father to make his entrance.

As they greeted each other I stood up and brushed off my clothes while Jake watched my every move. Though he wasn't the only one, Bella's father, Charlie was also watching me. As was the old dog at his heels.

"Dad this is Edward, I believe you two have met before. Edward this is my dad, Charlie." Bella introduced us as I held my hand out for Charlie to shake. He looked at it for a few seconds before deciding to shake it.

"Hi Edward. How have you been?"

"Very well sir, thank you." He nodded and looked back at Bella.

"I was hoping that we could go to lunch but if you're busy I understand." His eyes glanced at me when he mentioned being busy.

"Yeah, I'm free. If you give me a few minutes we can go." He nodded and then left through the kitchen with the dogs following at his heels. "Is that okay, that I go with my dad for lunch?" Bella asked.

"Of course. You don't need to ask permission from me."

"I know but I don't want to leave you all alone. Maybe you could come." She suggested.

"No, don't worry. Go and enjoy yourself. I will see you when you get back and maybe we can have dinner." I said, pushing some of her hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"I'd like that. Thank you." She wrapped her arms round my neck and kissed me forcefully. "See you later." She gave me another quick kiss then led me out of her house by my shirt.

Bella locked up, with Jake lounging outside, and waved me goodbye before she drove away in her father's cruiser. I made my way back over to my house and saw that Rose and Emmett were still in the field out front talking and laughing.

Rose was getting better, becoming more comfortable around Em and eventually she wouldn't need me around as much. That meant I could be going back to the city more often. It certainly wouldn't be easy but it has to be done.

With the pressures from my job and the up and coming cases and meetings I will be spending more time in the city and less time here. I hate leaving Rose but knowing that she has Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Bella makes me feel better. They won't let anything bad happen to her and now that Emmett and her and getting closer he can look after her in ways I can't.

She's making great progress and the time will come when I can return to the city and not need to return except for the occasional visit to make sure she's okay.

If only it was that easy.

Now there's Bella. I like her a lot more than I thought and know that leaving her won't be an easy decision to make. She's a part of my life now, whether she knows it, and when I return to the city I'll miss her like crazy.

So the only way around that is for me to stay and live here. That would be a massive upheaval of my life and I'm not sure what for. Yes, I like her but a move like that would suggest that I love her and she loves me back. Until that's the case I'll just have to continue with the trips back and forth and just hope that love kicks in before Rose no longer needs me around.

If Rose is back to normal and Bella and I are still in the 'like' stage then I doubt we'd ever work out in the long run. In that case I'd move back to the city and hope that Bella and I could be friends. If I fall head over heels in love with her then I may consider moving here.

That's only if Bella wanted me to though.


	13. Chapter 13: Back & Forwards

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. _

**Don't Shoot My Dog**

**Chapter Thirteen: Back & Forwards**

_Emmett's POV_

Things between Rose and I had improved since the last time we were together. It seemed like a truce had been called and she was now beginning to trust me. Before I was a man, a big man who could hurt her, now I was Emmett, the buffoon who could make her smile.

We were still at the friend's stage and despite the fact that I was getting frustrated with the lack of progress I'd never rush us. She needed to be comfortable around me before we got romantically involved.

Rose had told me she wanted to practice trust exercises with me. I wasn't sure what they entailed but that didn't matter. I was doing this for my Rosie and would do anything she asked, no matter what it was.

I met Rosie at the garage and saw her waiting with Edward. I parked the jeep and headed over to them. Rose smiled at me softly as Edward shook my hand.

"I'll be over at the diner with Bella if you need me." Rose nodded and kissed his cheek before looking back at me.

"Can we go inside?" I nodded and hunted my keys out to open the door. Rose waited out front while I switched on the lights and cleared some space.

"You can come in now." Rose gave me another soft smile and looked around the place.

"I really like you Emmett." She said, sitting against the hood of the car I had in.

"I like you too Rose."

"I want to trust you more. I know I hurt your feelings when I cower away from you when you reach for me. This may be past the boundaries of friendship but I would like to go out with you Emmett. Though that won't be possible if I don't get my act together and trust you."

"Rosie I know that this will be hard for you but I understand. Nothing needs to happen. I do want a relationship with you but can wait until you feel comfortable around me."

"That's why we're here." I nodded as she stood up and walked over to me. "Please don't make any sudden movements."

"None at all." I said, standing perfectly still.

Rose took one of my hands in hers and gave it a soft squeeze. She looked up and me and ran her hands through the curls in my hair. I watched her intently, seeing the apprehension in her eyes that was replaced with contentment. I obviously wasn't as scary as she first thought.

She stood directly in front of me and closed her eyes, placing her hands on my shoulders and leant her forehead against my chest. My automatic reaction was to wrap my arms round her and hold Rose closer but I knew that would take us back to square one.

"You smell really good." She whispered. "And I can hear your heart beat."

I didn't know whether I should speak or not so just kept quiet. Rose began to rub my shoulders up towards my neck. Her hands were so soft against my neck and jaw. I watched her look at me closely then wrap her arms around my neck.

She was going to kiss me. I practically melted against her when her soft lips touched mine. It only lasted for a split second before she pulled back and moved away, letting go of me.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked. I laughed softly and nodded.

"I've very much okay and to be honest I think I should be asking you that. So, are you alright?"

"Yeah, was that alright for you? Me kissing you?" I couldn't help it but I laughed loudly.

"Rose honey that was one of the best kisses of my life."

"But how? It wasn't passionate and without tongue." She stared at me like I was a lunatic.

"It was a kiss with you. From the moment I met you I've wanted to feel your lips against mine but I knew it had to be on your terms and not mine."

"Oh." She smiled at me and walked over, taking my hand. "I don't have a problem with touching you or being near you as long as you don't move. I need you to do the same with me. That's what I have problems with."

"Alright, so what do you need me to do?" I asked, slowly caressing the back of her hand.

"I need you to be affectionate and gently touch me so I'm use to being around you like this." Rose said so vulnerably.

"Okay but if I do anything you don't like strike me."

"Strike you? With what?" She looked at me with wide eyes. I grabbed a spanner off the work bench and handed it to her.

"With this. I know that this will be difficult for you and I want you to have the power in the situation. Use it if you need to, I won't mind."

"I think you will when I crack your skull open." Rose muttered before nodding at me.

She gripped the spanner and told me with her eyes that she was ready. I still had a hold of her hand and decided not to let go of it. As Rose watched me I raised my other hand slowly, knowing and sudden move would startle her. I put my hand onto her shoulder and calmly ran it up and down her arm.

Her skin was even softer than I thought it would be and it made me want to crush her in my arms and never let go. I was putty when it came to Rose and now that I knew we would be going from friends and into a relationship everything seemed to change.

Before my signs of affection for her were soft smiles and reassuring looks. Now I could finally hold her hand, touch her arms, perhaps kiss her cheek. I wasn't going to push my luck today but hoped that would happen in the future.

"You're so soft." I whispered, not really thinking. Instantly Rose froze and her breathing changed. I let go of her and stepped back.

"No Emmett its okay, just give me a second." I nodded and waited.

Her expression had changed drastically from calm and relaxed to tense and I knew I had reminded her of what happened to her. That sick bastard who raped her must have said the same thing.

"Say it again." She pulled me back over to her and placed my hand back on her shoulder. "Say it again, it's your voice that I have to hear, not his."

My nerves were a wreck when I moved my hand back on to her bare skin of her arm.

"You're so soft." I said, waiting for her reaction.

"So are you." She stroked my cheek and smirked. My heart fluttered and I chuckled, leaning forward and placing my head on her shoulder, almost in the crook of her neck.

"You also smell great." Rose giggled and shook her head. She was relaxing more and more with each passing second. I carefully moved my hand and placed it onto her hip. Rose stilled again. "Relax for me. I'm not going to do anything to harm you and remember you still have your spanner." That got her to calm down again.

"I don't think I'll use it." She dropped it to the floor, narrowly missing our feet.

"Thank you." I gave her hip a gentle squeeze and kissed her neck.

That surprised us both.

"I'm sorry." I stepped back abruptly. I had just seriously pushed the boundaries and felt like an absolute dick for doing so.

Rose was frowning at me before shaking her head and holding her arms open for me. I cautiously walked back over again and began to apologise but was cut off.

"Emmett, don't. That actually felt much better than I thought it would." She admitted.

"But I shouldn't have. We were trying-"

"You're right, you shouldn't have but I'm glad you did. I can now stand to have your hands and lips on me without the fear that you're going to turn out like _him_."

"You know I'd never do that to you-"

"I know Em, don't worry. I want you to kiss me again, on the lips, like you would kiss me if I hadn't been raped." I visibly winced when she mentioned the issue we were dancing around. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise." I caressed her cheek and pushed her soft blonde hair away from her face then lowered my lips to hers.

It started off as cautious and slow, I was going for the gentleman approach. Her lips were so soft and supple against my own. Desire was running wild through me and we had only kissed, that sent my lust sky high with the thoughts of us taking our relationship much further.

What almost sent me to my knees was when I felt her tongue against my bottom lip. She was driving me wild. I groaned and opened my mouth, moving my own tongue into hers. I was so caught up in the kiss that I didn't notice her reaction change.

It wasn't until she hit me with something rock solid that I knew I had gone too far.

"Ow…oh hell…shit." I was clutching my head on the floor, feeling like crap. Looking up I saw that there was another spanner in her hand; she'd grabbed it off the table behind her. "Rosie I'm sorry-"

"Are you alright?" She asked, watching me with a pained look on her face.

"I don't matter, you do. Did I hurt you? I'm sorry you just felt so much better than I thought you would and when I felt your tongue I thought I'd died and gone to heaven."

"I guess I got a little carried away. It wasn't your fault Em so don't blame yourself. I knew where my boundaries were but pushed them. I wanted to just be able to kiss you like I want to." Tears were forming in her eyes and she was beginning to shake.

"Don't worry about it, seriously."

"No I hit you when it wasn't your fault." Rose bent down on to her knees and lifted my head closer to her. "Shit, I broke the skin."

"What?!" I looked at my hands and right enough, there was blood.

"God Em I'm so sorry." She grabbed a wash cloth and held it against my head. "You need to go to the hospital. Christ, it won't stop bleeding!"

"That's normal, head wounds bleed much more than other wounds." I said, recalling many times with Bella that we ended up in the emergency room due to some accident you had.

"But still, we should get you seen to."

"What the hell happened?" Edward asked from the door, looking at me outraged. "Rose, did he hurt you? Emmett if you tried to take advantage of her I'll fucking rip your throat out!" He stormed forward and for once I wasn't so sure of myself.

Normally my size puts guys off from trying to fight me but with the look in Edward's eyes I don't think he cared.

"No he didn't I just freaked randomly and hit him." Edward was still marching forward at some pace.

"Whoa, Edward. Come on, stop for a minute." Bella said, quickly surveying the scene before her. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him backwards, away from me.

"Edward, seriously Emmett didn't do anything I never asked him to do. This was my fault. Now stop being an over protective git and help me over here." Edward looked at Rose again, mentally checking to see if she was alright before grabbing some other cloths for my head.

"Em we're going to have to go to the hospital." Bella said, helping Edward.

"Whose car am I going in?" I asked, there was no way I was going to drive myself.

"Not my Volvo, I refuse to have blood all over it."

"I guess that means my truck then. You can sit in the open back and after you're all stitched up and back to normal you will be helping wash the blood away." I was practically scolded.

"Of course." They helped me up off the floor, not convinced I could do it myself. "You know Rosie, I had fun today. We should do this again." I gave her my boyish grin and was welcomed with her charming little smirk before Bella drove me away.

We were making some progress. It may have been back and forwards most of the time but all it takes it baby steps. Eventually we'd be together as a couple, and a proper couple at that.


	14. Chapter 14: Worries

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer_

**Don't Shoot My Dog**

**Chapter Fourteen: Worries**

_Bella's POV_

Edward wanted to meet up this morning as Rose and Emmett were apparently going to be working on building up her trust. I didn't know what that entailed and I'm sure Edward didn't either.

I waited in the diner for his arrival and saw him across the street talking to Emmett with Rose. He left them, looking very anxious and worried. I could tell he was nervous about leaving Rose alone with Em. Although he knew Em wouldn't hurt her he feared that Rose could freak at the simplest things and that she could take longer to recover from what happened to her.

Edward came in still looking a little off and sat in the booth across from me. His eyes were trained on the garage where Rose and Em had now entered. Leaning over the table I put my hand on top of his to get his attention.

"Sorry." He muttered, running a hand through the usual dishevelled bronze locks.

"Don't worry about it."

"Have you ordered?" He asked, changing the subject and probably trying to keep his mind off of them.

"Not yet, I wanted to wait for you." With that he got Jessica's attention and she came over almost immediately.

"What can I do for you two?" Her sickly sweet voice asked. Both of us ordered and she pranced off again.

"So what have you planned for today?" I asked, rubbing his hand.

"Well I thought we could eat and then maybe go for a walk around town. That okay?" It was obvious he wanted to stay close to Rose even if he couldn't be present.

"Of course." I was just happy that we were spending some time together.

Although we saw each other a lot and practically lived on top of one another it was a nice change to go about like a proper couple. I didn't mind that we hadn't labelled our relationship yet, that would come, hopefully, and it wasn't like I was going to bring it up just in case I freaked him out and he ran for the hills. It would do no good to make things awkward.

We have had a date but that doesn't mean we were anything yet, even though we acted like a couple. It would all fall in place eventually; I just hoped sooner rather than later as Edward would go back to the city with Rose once she was able. When Rose leaves Emmett will be a wreck with worry. I just hope she doesn't get his hopes up. It's clear that he thought of her as more than a friend but if she wasn't specific enough then he'd get his hopes up and it would all blow up when she leaves.

"Bella?" I had been off in a daze and completely forgot about Edward sitting opposite me.

"Yes."

"What do you think?"

"About what?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"I thought you weren't listening."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. I was wondering if you'd like to come stay with me next week, when I return to the city."

"Are you serious?" He nodded and gave me a soft smile.

"So what do you think?"

"You want me to stay with you for a whole week in the city?"

"Yes."

"What about Rose?" I'm not sure he was really ready to leave her behind.

"Well Alice will still be here and Jasper and Emmett will look out for her, right?"

"Absolutely."

"Then I don't see a problem. Rose needs to gain some independence from me and try to get back to how she was before...well you know."

"I'd love to join you for a week." His face brightened up instantly.

"Really?"

"Yes. I only have one problem though."

"And what's that?"

"Jake."

"Pfft, that's not a problem. Just leave him."

"To fend for himself?"

"Yes." I rolled my eyes; he still had an issue with my dog.

"I could leave him with my dad for a week. He won't mind that, or at least I don't think so."

"Issue solved?" I nodded.

"Yes."

"So we can go?"

"Uh huh." Edward smiled and reached for my hands, kissing each knuckle.

"Thank you. I was worried that you'd say no."

"Here's your food." Jessica said, planting our plates down in front of us.

"Thanks." Jess smiled politely and then walked away.

"There's one other thing I'd like to clear up." Edward began. "We've had a date and on many occasions live at each other's houses. It became apparent that I never asked you to be my girlfriend when that's exactly what I see you as. So, will you be my girlfriend and ignore how high school this feels?" He smirked and took a drink, waiting for my response.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend. I'd like that very much." Edward smiled crookedly and started his lunch.

I was very much relieved that things were clear now. Our relationship officially looked like it was going somewhere. I wasn't one hundred percent sure about going with him to the city but would give it a chance.

It sounded too much to me like he was trying to win me over to his lifestyle. As though in three months time when Rose is fine he'll move back and expect me to go with him. That won't be happening. I don't intend to pack up my life for a guy, no matter who he is.

Edward may be charming, gorgeous and the perfect gentleman but I loved my country life with my family and friends. If I moved to the city I'd lose Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and Charlie. Those would be my sacrifices, what would he sacrifice? Nothing.

Relationships are about sacrificing but that only works if both do it. We definitely wouldn't last long together if I held resentment for Edward about it all. Though I don't think Edward would give up his city life for me either.

It seemed like we were doomed from the start now. I won't go to the city and he won't stay here. Even though we're not at that stage right now we probably would be eventually and when that time comes I shouldn't be surprised that it'll all fall apart before my very eyes.

We spent lunch talking together as we enjoyed our meal. I pushed my worries and doubts to the side and acted like everything was fine. Edward never picked up on the slight mood change, to which I was thankful for, and kept me distracted the whole time.

Once we finished lunch we left the diner and went for a walk round the miniscule town that I called home. We ended up back at the garage and when Edward took in the scene I knew he was going to fly off the handle.

"What the hell happened?"Edward surveyed the room again, taking in the blood all over Emmett's head and face. "Rose, did he hurt you? Emmett if you tried to take advantage of her I'll fucking rip your throat out!" He stormed forward, probably to kill Em so I put myself in front of him.

"Whoa, Edward. Come on, stop for a minute." He didn't look at me but I felt him relax slightly. Once I had a chance to look over Em it was clear he needed stitches. "Em we're going to have to go to the hospital."

The next debate was transport. Edward wouldn't let him in the Volvo so I had to give up the back of my truck. Edward gave me a kiss on the cheek and said goodbye, opting to stay with his sister. I drove Emmett to the hospital and waited with him the whole time.

He told me what happened and I was happy to hear that Rose wanted a relationship with him. Emmett was also happy to share the fact that he kissed her. They were making good progress together but I did hope incidents like this didn't happen often.

Although Emmett could take the hits, every time he did there would be worries about how fast they're moving in their already snail pace relationship. It could fall apart before it became.

God we were all having troubles.

_Edward's POV_

"Rose I don't want you seeing Emmett again." I began once we arrived back home.

"What?! Why?!" She cried, sending me her glare that meant don't-mess-cause-I-will-kill.

"Rose look what happened today-"

"Yes but I struck him because I freaked when kissing him."

"He kissed you?!" I'd kill the bastard despite what they all said.

"I kissed him...I think. Look its irrelevant Edward. I like Emmett and will continue seeing him regardless of what you think."

"Rose-" I warned. "-I don't like this. You freaked out and hit him; doesn't that tell you that you're not ready to be kissing guys? You're not ready to move on, that much is clear. I don't want you feeling pressured to do things with Emmett because that's what you would be doing if you hadn't been r...hurt." I couldn't say that.

"Raped Edward. I was raped. I can accept it so you should too. Emmett would never pressure me into doing anything so that shouldn't be a worry."

"It shouldn't be but it is. I'm worried about you Rose, how could I not be? You were raped for fuck sake and I couldn't do anything. I don't want someone hurting you again. Is it not clear that I don't trust men around you, thinking that they may do the same as _him_?"

"Emmett wouldn't. Talk to Bella, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, hell talk to the whole town. They will all tell you the same thing. Emmett won't hurt me. He's an amazing man Edward and whether you like it or not I'm going to start seeing him. Yes, I have issues at the moment with physical contact but he is going to help me and before you shout about him trying to take advantage I asked him to help me, not the other way around."

Rose still was defiant, with her hands on her hips, glaring at me. It was becoming evident that I wasn't going to win this battle. I wanted to protect my sister but this really wasn't the way to go about it.

I was no having doubts about going away with Bella next week. Granted, I had to return to the city for work but with everything that's just happened maybe I could put it off and stay here instead.

"I'm going to go lie down." Rose said, startling me from my thoughts. I just nodded before heading into the kitchen as she made her way up the stairs.

I started preparing dinner, which we wouldn't be eating for another three hours or so, but it gave me something to do. After slicing the vegetables I grabbed the phone and called Bella. Not only was I worried about Emmett but I wanted to speak to her. She soothed me and that's what I needed right now.

"Hey you." Bella answered.

"Hey."I smiled into the phone, happy just to hear his voice. "How's Emmett?"

"Oh he's fine. Just a little head wound. They think he may have concussion but I think he's messing with them. How are you?"

"I don't know. I want to kill him." She laughed and I wished I had been there to see her smile.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Rose won't be happy."

"Yes I know. She's already voiced her opinion on the matter." Thank god that conversation was over.

"Oh so you've had the right already?"

"Yes."

"So my guess is you two won't be talking for a while. What are you doing in the meantime?"

"I was cooking but don't think I should cook the meat several hours before. It would get cold."

"I think that's a smart move." I could tell she was smirking. "So what are you doing now?"

"Nothing. What are you doing?"

"Pulling up at my house. Want to come over?"

"Yes please." I walked through the house until I could see into her kitchen. Bella walked in, phone pressed to her ear, greeting Jake before leaning against the counter smiling.

"I'll see you soon?"

"Absolutely." She smiled brightly, unaware I could see her. "Will you be over tonight for dinner, I've cooked?" She laughed and looked gorgeous.

"Yes, now get your ass over here."

"Yes ma'am." She hung up the phone and held her hands to her chest, smiling away to herself.

I was blessed just to be allowed near this angel and I wanted to spend every second with her. I just wasn't sure how long that would be possible. She had agreed to go with me next week and for that I was thankful. I had a weird feeling that Bella wouldn't continue to join me on these ventures back and forth.

This was her life here and mine was in the city. One day this would crash down. But when?


	15. Chapter 15: Pessimistic

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer_

**Don't Shoot My Dog**

**Chapter Fifteen: Pessimistic**

_Bella's POV_

I dropped Jake off at my dad's and drove back to Edward's house where he was waiting. We were leaving today for our week together in the city and I was looking forward to it. This was going to be our one on one time without any interruptions.

Even though I wasn't a huge fan of the city I would still go because I'd be seeing it through Edward's eyes. I knew from Rose that he'd spoil me and take me places I'd probably never thought I go when I lived there.

A part of me was excited but then I was also hesitant about going. Yes, we would have a great time together but this seemed like he was trying to warm me up to his lifestyle there. I don't know if Edward even realised but he had been making it sound like the city was completely perfect.

Of course I knew from living there before it was anything but perfect. However it did have its good points but I wouldn't forget about its bad points. After all that is why I moved back out to where I grew up.

It was like Edward wanted me to love the city so when it comes to our relationship one of us would compromise and move to where the other lived, and it seemed like the one to compromise would be me. Well it looked as if that's what Edward expected.

The chances of me going back to the city and living there are very slim though. I had set up my life back here and had my friends and family around. Why would I want to move away from that? On the other hand I knew Edward would feel the same about the city though as his life is there.

It would be better for the next week if I ignored those thoughts and just focused on everything Edward and I would be doing. He was certainly going to be a good enough distraction so I don't think I would have any problems with that.

When I arrived back home I parked my car, grabbed my bag and then headed next door to Edward's house. We were taking his car as mine would probably not make it out of the town. While we were going away Alice and Jasper were coming to stay at my house so Rose would have company all the way out here. Even if they didn't Emmett would always be around. He was much closer to Rose now and it was definitely good to see them progressing, especially after everything that happened to her.

"Hey you." Edward grinned, kissing me softly before taking my bag from me and putting it in the trunk of his car.

"Hi. Ready to go?" I asked. Edward nodded and opened my door for me then headed round and got into the driver's seat.

With that we were on the road. Neither of us really said anything and just sat there listening to music. About half way through I asked if he wanted to take a break for a bit and let me drive but he declined saying we'd get there faster without stopping. By the end of the journey though I could tell Edward was tired and needed to rest.

He parked his car outside his apartment building and grabbed our things out the boot. Edward took my hand as we walked into the lobby then headed on up in the elevator. I knew he was well off but he appeared more well off than I originally thought.

I took the bags from him as he hunted out his keys and opened the door. His apartment was chilly but still very nice. There was a short hallway when you first came in which led out into the large living room with great views over the sitting. To the right of the living room was an average sized kitchen that was top of the line and a small dining area off from it. There was another hallway leading off from the kitchen and I suspected the bedrooms and bathroom was back there.

Edward shut the door behind us and took the bags away from me. He led me down the hall and gave me the option to sleep in the guest bedroom but the offer was there for us to sleep in his room and we set on that instead. If I had to sleep in another bed when he's on the other side of the wall I wouldn't get to sleep at all. He's just too damn appealing not to fantasize about.

"What would you like to do now?" Edward asked softer showing me his bedroom that had a soft looking bed, beautiful view, and was impeccably clean for a bachelor like himself. It was all tastefully decorated and the best thing about it was that it smelt exactly like him. I was intoxicated in there.

"I think you should sleep." I said, leaning up to kiss him. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm okay really. Plus what would you do as I slept?"

"Sleep next to you." I wasn't that tired and would probably watch him sleep instead. "Come on, you're eyes are darker than usual and the purple shadows under your eyes are more prominent. You're tired. Sleep."

Edward decided to follow my advice and kicked off his shoes. He slid onto the bed and put his arms out, bringing me to him. I sat down next to him and pushed him back so he was lying down. Edward moved me closer so I was leaning against his chest.

"Thanks for joining me here." I just nodded and ran my hand from his shoulder to his chest. "I would have missed you like crazy." He kissed the top of my head and then gradually his breathing slowed, telling me he had drifted off.

Eventually I did the same and for the most part of the day Edward and I just slept. There was nothing on the agenda today so we could get away with it. Though I did wonder how we would get to sleep that night but I'm sure we could think of something to exhaust us both.

When I did wake up Edward was lying opposite me with a small smirk playing on his lips. His emerald eyes shone back at me and I slowly pushed his bronze hair away from his face.

"Sleep well?"

"I did yeah. How about you?" He nodded and leaned over, lightly kissing the exposed skin of my neck.

My thoughts were immediately shot to hell with the feel of his lips there. They slowly moved up my neck to my jaw and then back down again. He knew exactly what he was doing in this situation and I was on cloud nine.

Edward moved a bit so instead of being next to me he was hovering above me, his lips still on my neck. He was nipping at my skin which I knew he had to stop or he would leave a mark. Now I wouldn't mind being marked by him but preferably not in such an obvious place. If it was further down where people couldn't see it then he's welcome to.

He groaned when I shifted and ran my hands from his soft hair, down his chest and to the top of his belt buckle. I decided to tease him a little and rather than undoing his belt I just ran my fingers around it, frustrating him profusely.

"Bella, please." He moaned, trying to create as much friction as possible.

I would have undone his belt and given him what we were both craving for but his cell phone rang, ending all chances of that happening. Edward groaned in anger and fished it out, practically barking down the phone to whoever had called.

"What?! Oh right, eh give me about twenty minutes and I'll be there." He hung up the phone and rolled off of me and the bed. "Sorry Bella, that was work."

"I got that."

"I promise I won't be gone long." He opened up his wardrobe and took out a suit, shirt and tie.

"It's okay." I said, watching him throw off his casual clothes and change before me. I don't think he even realised how much of a turn on it was seeing him striping like that.

"No it's not really but I can't do anything about it. I've been trying to get this couple to settle for months now. "He was dressed for work within minutes and leant over the bed to kiss me. "I'll be back as soon as I can, make yourself at home."

Edward grabbed a briefcase from the desk and then I heard him leave the apartment. That all happened so fast. I crawled off the bed and fixed the sheets so it was all neat again. Once the bedroom was back to how it was I went back into the kitchen/living area and looked around for a bit. It felt weird, like I was snooping.

Glancing around the room my eyes locked on the bookcase. I walked over and scanned the packed shelves to see what Edward liked to read. He had a good selection of books and to pass the time I removed one off the shelf and settled down to read.

Several hours past and Edward was still away. I was getting hungry so opted to cook some dinner, hoping he'd be back in time to eat it with me. Alas, that didn't happen. I ate by myself, flicking through the television channels for something to watch.

There really wasn't much on but I eventually chose something that would pass the time. Unfortunately it wasn't a good enough distraction and my thoughts took over. I couldn't help but think that if Edward and I ever progressed far enough in our relationship to live together this is how it would be, me sitting home alone while he's at work.

Rose never mentioned much about Edward's live back here but I did get the impression he worked an awful lot. Now I was seeing that first hand. I did know that he would be working when we were here; I was just hoping that maybe it wouldn't be quite like this. If I had to spend the whole week alone I would be rather upset.

Yes, when Edward's away I miss him but it seems apparent I won't see that much of him if this is the norm and in that case it would have been better to stay at home. There was no one here for company, at least I had Jake where I was, but due to Edward's dislike of him it was better he stayed home for this trip. I could have really used him right now however.

Edward must have been so alone living here all by himself. It wasn't exactly a very homey place. It just looked like a furnished apartment, no personal items whatsoever. That's probably why Edward threw himself into his work so much. Regardless though, here alone, it just sunk in the feelings that if a compromise was needed in our relationship he wouldn't be willing and I'd have to.

God I was just setting us up to fail. I needed to wait and see how things progressed and then think about it. At the moment I was jumping the gun and selling us short. We could be great together, I know that. I just need to have faith.

Seeing as it was just getting later and later I decided to go to bed. Edward would come in eventually. Granted, I wasn't really that tired but at least this way if I was asleep I'd be able to pass the time. So I changed out of my clothes and into my Chemise after fetching it from my bags and then nipped into Edward's soft bed.

I think Edward's scent had something to do with me falling asleep so quickly. It just seemed to intoxicate my senses and put me in a drugged like state, not that I was complaining. It didn't prevent me from being woken up though when I heard the front door shut. I was suddenly alert and awake, knowing he was back.

I turned my head and frowned, looking at the bedroom door. Edward had crept into his room and was kicking off his shoes, trying to make as little noise as possible. He saw I had woken and whispered for me to go back to sleep. I rolled over and watched him change out and down to his boxers before slipping into the bed next to me.

"Sorry for waking you and for taking so long. I'll make it up to you tomorrow." He whispered, kissing my cheek once.

"It's alright, I understand." I snuggled closer to him, inhaling his scent.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my hair, sighing as he pulled me even closer. He turned so my face was tucked into his chest and his arms were encircled behind me. My eyes were adjusting to the light quickly and I could make out Edward's perfect face staring back at me.

"This isn't how I planned on telling you but just seeing you in my bed like this made me realise how much I actually felt about you. I'm falling in love with you Bella." He whispered, as though if he said it any louder it would wreck the intimacy of this moment. "I know we have some hurdles to get over but I want to make us work, no matter what."

Edward leant forward and kissed me softly at first. Passion and lust filled into it very quickly and our desires took over. I knew when he said he was falling in love with me he meant it and wasn't using it as some ploy to get me to sleep with him.

My worries had been calmed somewhat by the conviction in his voice that we would make us work, despite the distance between our homes and the differences in our lives. That certainly was good news. But there was still that nagging feeling that it couldn't end well under these circumstances. Maybe it's just me being a pessimist but as much as I would love for this relationship to succeed I think it might fail.


	16. Chapter 16: Elephant In The Room

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer _

**Don't Shoot My Dog**

**Chapter Sixteen: Elephant In The Room**

_Bella's POV _

I was wrapped up all nice and cosy, and then remembered whose bed I was in. A smile crept across my face as I rolled over, hoping to find Edward's warm, naked body next to mine. Instead I was met with an empty bed and a folded piece of paper on the pillow. Suddenly it felt like I was back in university, waking up after a night filled of drinking and sex, about to do the walk of shame.

_I was called into work, sorry. I would much rather be there in bed with you, love you so much. _

_Edward xx_

_P.S. Meet me for lunch-12:15- directions will be on the leaflet in the kitchen._

I would much rather him be here too, make it seem less like I was going to be spending most of this trip alone. Sucking it up I rolled out of bed and wandered into his bathroom for a shower. I had to keep remembering that he's here on business and will be working a lot. There's nothing I can do about it and he wouldn't be doing it if he didn't have to. I just had to keep remembering that. That was easier said than done however.

The 'love you so much' on the note worried me slightly. I hadn't said it back last night when he told me. Granted, I definitely had strong feelings for him and I'm almost sure I'm falling for him but there's still that doubt. I shouldn't be almost certain, I should just be bloody certain by now. Yet, I don't know what the problem was.

Why was I suddenly having doubts?

It could be due to the fact I was here alone and the same had happened yesterday. Edward worked a lot more than I thought he was going to, making me think it would have been better if I had stayed at home. Home, another issue. Although I'm ready to give us a proper chance and do have faith we could work out, these thoughts kept coming back time and time again.

I needed to just block them out properly, or at least see how things were going before acting irrationally. Okay, I didn't love him yet but I know I could in time. That's all we needed, time to sort everything out.

All of these thoughts ran through my head as I washed my body and hair then got out to dry myself. His towels were exceedingly soft; I'd have to ask where he bought them. I decided to blow dry my hair so I could have a look around the neighbourhood before meeting up with Edward.

Once I was dressed and dried I threw on my coat and scarf, as it was quite chilly outside, and got ready to leave. Edward had a spare set of keys lying on the table in the hall so I took them and locked up.

His neighbourhood was very nice with a feel of upper class but had its homey feeling too. There was a small grocers on the corner and a few other family stores that just made everything feel like a close community. Surprisingly the folk who lived here were really rather nice as I checked out the area. They were certainly nothing like the folk who lived in my old neighbourhood. No, my neighbours were rude, aggressive and scary. I preferred his by far, but wondered if he even knew all this was here.

Glancing at my watch I realised I was running a little late to meet Edward. Thankfully the restaurant wasn't that far so I set off immediately. I never realised how close his office was to his apartment. Maybe next time he's working late we could arrange for me to bring food to his office seeing as I was much closer than I thought.

Edward was already seated when I arrived. He smiled widely at me and stood up, greeting me with a kiss. I apologised about being late but he shook it off, saying how he had arrived early. We both sat back down and the waiter came over and took our orders right away. I was pretty hungry and hadn't realised so ordered the first thing I saw on the menu. Any food right now would be good.

"I am sorry about leaving you this morning," Edward said, giving me a sad look. "Work…it's just been a little crazy."

"You're a divorce lawyer?" I asked for clarification.

"Yes. I know that it probably seems weird with all the random hours I'm working when I'm just a simple divorce lawyer but it's just we're close to settling. This divorce has been going on for over a year and I want to be done with it."

"A year?" What could you fight about for a whole year?

"Yeah, I know it's a bloody long time. Enough about work though, how are you? I feel like I never get to see you, and that wasn't what I intended to happen on this trip."

"Hey, don't worry about it." I shrugged his worries off, not wanting to make things harder for him.

"No, it's inexcusable. Hopefully, I can make it up to you?" He grinned at me.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"There's a show I want to take you to tomorrow night. Will you come?"

"Of course." Edward kissed my hand in appreciation.

"Good. I hope you don't mind but I called Alice and she's agreed to come into the city tomorrow to help you shop."

"No, I don't mind at all. In fact that's a great idea, I could really use her help." I smiled thankfully at him. "Did Rose not want to come?"

"No, she…she's not ready to come back here. I honestly don't think she ever will. It looks as though Rose has set up shop there and this is all behind her."

"And you don't like that?" I asked as the waiter brought our food and drinks over. He placed then down before us and wished us a good meal then left.

"I don't think she's dealt with her issues. Obviously, I have no idea what she went through but I do think it's time she realises that life has to go on and that she can't just hide out for the rest of her life. At one point in time she'll need to come into the city. Plus, moving out there was only meant to be temporary, until she stopped having the nightmares and the panic attacks. But now, she doesn't want to leave."

"And you do?"

"I live here." Was all he said, as though that was enough.

"Are we going to talk about that?" I asked, needing to get this over quickly.

"What's there to talk about?" I took a bite of my food and shook my head.

"Come on Edward, don't play coy." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"We can talk about it, if that's what you want."

"It's not what I want but I don't think we should ignore the pink elephant in the room anymore, do you?" We would have to face up to this eventually, why not now?

"No, you're right, we should talk about it."

"Well?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"You want me to start?"

"Please." Edward nodded and let his gaze wander across the restaurant, no longer interested in the food.

"I live here, this is my home. I don't want to leave it."

"So if things were to get serious between us-"

"Whoa, get serious? Are they not serious enough already?" He asked, hurt.

"I guess they are yes, but I was thinking more along the lines of moving in with each other. If we get to that stage."

"If we get to that stage, you would want to know what I expect to happen?"

"Yes."

"I'm not going to give up my job or life and move out of the city, leaving behind everything I know and my friends."

"You would expect me to do that though?" His hard eyes bore into mine. We really shouldn't have had this conversation now.

"Honestly, yes. I'd want you to be the one to make the move."

"Move away from my family, friends and everything I know?"

"Yes." He ground out, not happy at all. That made two of us.

I was, of course, not happy about being the one that would have to make all the sacrifices to make this work. I thought a relationship was about both people making sacrifices for the better, not just one.

There was no way I'd give up my life either. That just wouldn't happen. I cared for Edward greatly but I didn't like the city. I wanted the quiet quaint life, where my kids would be safe out playing in the neighbourhood and where everyone knew each other. Edward wanted the hustle and bustle of city life. It just wouldn't work.

We wouldn't work.

Admitting that hurt more than I thought it would. Here we were, fighting a losing battle. The ship was sinking and there was nothing we could do about it. Sighing I ran a hand through my hair, taking another bite of my food. I was no longer hungry but knew I had to eat.

Edward and I didn't say another word the whole of lunch. We just sat there eating our food in silence. At the end of the meal Edward insisted me pay and then once the cheque was taken care of he left quickly, muttering a quick goodbye.

I sat at the table, ordered a coffee, and watched people rush past the windows, eager to get to where they were going. I had two options to pick from. One: I could stay here with Edward the rest of the week and just enjoy what time we had left until he moved back here. Or, two: go back to his apartment, pack up my things and call Alice to come and get me.

As much as I loved spending time and being with Edward I wasn't willing to get in too deep when it was going to end so soon. What's the point of the extra heartache? I would not be doing myself any favours.

Grabbing my cell out of my purse I called Alice, hoping that she would be home. She normally didn't work today but she might have chosen to if she was going to take the day of tomorrow to come shopping with me.

"Hey Bella." She chimed after five rings.

"Hey Alice, sorry to bother you."

"You're not bothering me. I just got back from visiting Jasper."

"Everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, he's fine. He wanted us to have lunch together, that's all. So what can I do for you?"

"What are your plans the rest of the day?" There was no way I was going to inconvenience her if she already had something on.

"My day consists of going home and doing the laundry. Why, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you could pick me up."

"From where?" Her voice was laced with curiosity.

"Edward's apartment."

"Bells what's going on?"

"Can I explain on the drive back?"

"Of course. I'll get in the car now and come get you."

"Thanks so much Alice." I then gave her directions to his apartment.

While finishing off my coffee I thought of how to explain to Alice what happened and what to say to Edward about my sudden departure. I didn't want to talk to him again today so thought it best to leave him a letter that he'd get when he came home.

Seeing as I didn't have many things with me I was packed in no time. I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper off of Edward's desk and sat down in his living room to write. It was much harder than I thought it was going to be but I had to do it, for both our sakes. We were just going to be putting ourselves through unnecessary pain otherwise.

Alice called me to let me know she was here so I folded up the letter and left it on his kitchen counter. Grabbing my bags I headed for the door, locking it and then sliding the single key under the door. I gave Alice a soft smile as I got in her car, expecting to be immediately hounded by questions. Instead she gave my hand a tight squeeze and drove off in silence.

Pulling away from his home and away from him I wished that things could have been different, but knew this was best for both of us. I couldn't fool myself into thinking it would actually work out. We just weren't meant to be.

_Edward's POV_

Lunch with Bella had started off well but then turned into a train wreck. I was not expecting us to have that conversation anytime soon. Granted, I knew it was going to happen at some point but I preferred not thinking about it.

Of course we would have different ideas about what would happen but I wasn't going to lie to her about it. Yes, I didn't want to leave the city. This was my life and I wasn't going to sacrifice it for her. That's basically how it came out.

It hurt to admit that to her but it was better to get it over and done with than have that particular issue drag on for so long. But now I didn't know what would happen? Surely we'd have many more conversations about it. However, would things ever go back to how they were?

Probably not.

Sighing I grabbed the phone off of my desk. Since arriving back at work I hadn't been able to stop thinking about how things went. Yesterday we have sex for the first time and I tell her that I love her then today we're falling apart at the seams. That's not how it was meant to go.

It didn't escape my notice that Bella never said she loved me back. Maybe I had jumped the gun there. Maybe she wasn't ready to hear that, despite me being ready to say it. Whatever, I couldn't go back and change things. I'd just have to pick up the pieces and fix things after what happened today.

My home phone rang and rang and rang without anyone picking up. I glanced at the time on my PC and saw that Bella definitely should be home by now. What if something had happened to her? The hair on the back of neck raised at the very thought of what happened to Rose happening to Bella. I was getting sick with worry.

It was more likely that Bella had gone out to visit some places or to see old friends, so I really shouldn't have been stressed about her absence. Though, that didn't stop the sinking feeling in my stomach that something had happened and I wasn't going to like it.

For the rest of the afternoon I slaved over papers, files, emails and called around to get a guarantee that the divorce I had been working my ass off for was finally being settled. That would be a load off of my shoulders if that was the case. It would free up time for me to spend with Bella and hopefully convince her that we are worth fighting for.

The drive back to my apartment was nerve-wracking. I had called home right before I left and no one had answered. To save myself from worrying I assumed Bella took an early night and had gone to sleep. Somehow that didn't calm the nerves.

I opened my door and kicked something across the wooden floor. Flicking on the lights I searched around for it. Under the table in the hall was my spare key. That sinking feeling got ten times worse as I realised what it was.

I dropped my suitcase to the floor, shutting the door behind me, and darted straight to the bedroom. It was empty, she wasn't sleeping, hell she wasn't even here. I checked the room thoroughly and found her bags gone.

She'd left. She'd left me.

Sighing I walked next door to the kitchen to call Rose and see if Bella had returned home. My eyes found a piece of paper folded up on the counter so I looked at that first. It was from Bella, that much I could tell from her handwriting.

_Dear Edward, _

_By now I gather you've realised that I've packed up my things and left. This was no easy task but I felt like it was necessary. We've been fooling ourselves all this time and it had to stop. I care a lot for you Edward but if I was to let myself fall in love with you things would be much harder. _

_You want to live in the city and I want to live in the country. This relationship was doomed from the start. That doesn't mean that I didn't enjoy the time we had together. I've really loved being with you Edward and think under different circumstances things could have been great between us. _

_But as long as you live there and I live here we won't work. I'm sorry but I'm not going to kid myself anymore. Maybe we can be friends but we certainly can't be anything more than that. _

_I wish you all the best, and know whoever you end up with will be one lucky woman. It's just not me. _

_Bella_

_X_

Shaking my head I folded the letter back up, running my hands over my eyes as though trying to rub off the memory of what I had just read. We were over and there was no going back. My chest ached at the very thought of that but there was nothing I could do.

Loving her clearly wasn't enough.

* * *

A.N.

Well it's almost been two months since I last updated, and I'm really sorry about that. From now on I hope to have more frequent updates for you. Thanks for being patient and for sticking around that long.


	17. Chapter 17: Miserable

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

**Don't Shoot My Dog**

**Chapter Seventeen: Miserable **

_Bella's POV_

When Alice pulled up to my house I unbuckled my seatbelt and leaned over, giving her a hug. She had been an amazing friend today and I'm so glad that I have her in my life. On the journey back she let me think things over until I was finally ready to tell her what happened.

Alice was sad to hear that Edward wasn't willing to make a sacrifice but then she turned the tables on me.

"Would you, Bella?" she asked, turning down the volume of the radio.

"Would I what?"

"Would you be willing to sacrifice everything and move?" I took a moment to think about it before shaking my head.

"No I wouldn't. So we're both to blame really. I know it's not Edward's fault. I just wish we could have come to this conclusion sooner."

"True, but at least you came to it before you fell in love with him? I gather it's going to be harder for him to walk away from this easily. He told you he loved you and then you leave, that doesn't sound good."

"You know that's not what happened."

"I do but what about everyone else. Come on Bella, its common knowledge that you and Edward were together. The town is going to notice that you're back, without him might I add. Oh, and then there's Rose?"

"What about Rose?" I asked, frowning. Surely she would understand why things ended and even if she didn't our relationship had nothing to do with her. But he was her brother and she might not be too happy about me hurting him.

"Well she's going to want to know what happened and how do you think it's going to go down telling her that you broke up with her brother, the day after he confessed his love for you, by letter?"

I bit my lip anxiously. When she put it like that I sounded horrible. God, Edward must hate me now. That was never my intention. I just wanted an amicable break, and I knew that wouldn't happen if I did it face to face.

That man could convince me to do anything if he put his mind to it; there was no doubt about it. I wasn't going to take the chance. He could easily convince me that we could work things out and when it all fell apart I'd be in a worse off place.

No thank you, I'd like to keep my heart intact.

But what about his?

The guilt ran over me in waves, drowning me completely in its presence. I felt like I couldn't breathe and was having a panic attack. Alice shot me a wide eyed look when I began spluttering and hyperventilating. She pulled over at the first rest stop where I broke down into tears.

I wasn't entirely sure why I was crying, I just was. In reality I had nothing to cry about seeing as I was the one to leave him. Edward never once said he didn't want us to try and be together, despite the distance problem. Yet, I gave up on him and on us. He had loved me and I had thrown it back in his face like an ungrateful bitch. God, I was so going to hell for that, and I deserved to.

An hour past before we took to the road again. Alice filled the rest of the journey with mindless chatter about Rose and Emmett's progress, and how Jasper and her were thinking about starting a family. I nodded and spoke when she asked for my opinion but she knew very well I wasn't quite with it. She was, thankfully, understanding enough o know it was nothing personal.

Leaning back I verbally thanked Alice before getting out her car. She popped the boot for me and I grabbed my bag out. My house looked cold and unwelcoming as I took the steps up to the door. It didn't feel right, especially without Jake. That reminded me that I would have to call my dad tomorrow so I could go and pick him up.

Groaning at the prospect of explaining to Charlie what went on with Edward I unlocked my door and flicked on the lights. Everything was how I left it, for which I was glad. It felt good to be back in a familiar place. I unpacked my bag and put all the clean clothes back in my drawers and then began the task of sorting through the dirty stuff for the wash.

As I was in the kitchen I couldn't help but look over at Edward and Rose's house. The lights were on and I guessed Rose was there with Emmett. Edward would certainly not be home. For some reason I felt this pull to go and explain myself to Rose.

She was a good friend and I didn't want to lose her over my breakup with Edward. Hopefully we could all be adults about it and move on. Throwing the dishcloth on the counter I walked out the backdoor and silently moved through the trees and into their yard.

Moving closer my nerves amplified. Although Rose deserved no explanation it seemed better to give her one. I'm not sure how she would see my coming over as though. It might make her think I was trying to sweeten her up after hurting Edward badly, maybe to get back on his good side if I regretted my decision.

Well, I certainly didn't regret my decision, just how I went about it. I could have been more tactful when telling him it was over, despite his persuasion techniques and natural born charm.

I knocked on the front door softly, not wanting to startle either occupant. Emmett's heavy footsteps alerted me he had heard as he moved towards the door. It flew open in front of me and Em looked at me concerned.

"Bells, what are you doing back? Where's Edward? Has something happened?" I think he thought Edward had been in an accident or something.

"Em, no, Edward's fine. He's still in the city. Can I talk to Rose?" Emmett laughed and that and pulled me into the house.

"Why did you knock on the door? You could have just walked in." Under any other circumstances I probably would have but I didn't think Rose would be too happy me waltzing into her house with my kind of news.

"I didn't want to be rude." I gave him a soft smile and he frowned.

"Why aren't you with Edward?" His voice was much lower than before, most likely to prevent Rose from hearing that question, and my answer.

"We're no longer together. I wanted to talk to Rose about that. Can you maybe give me some time with her?" Emmett's face softened and he embraced me quickly in a rib crushing hug.

"What did he do? If he hurt you I'll go and kick his ass." I rolled my eyes but felt touched he'd go to that trouble for me.

"No, Edward didn't hurt me. I hurt him," I said sadly. Em gave my shoulder a squeeze and moved me into the kitchen where Rose was sitting.

She had some kind of mechanical part out across the table; oil splattered over the newspapers protecting the wood, and had smudges of it across her cheeks. I'd never seen her so dirty before, it was rather unusual.

"Em, who was it?" Rose looked up and smiled. "Oh hey Bella, how are-" she cut off and looked quickly at Emmett. "Where's Edward?" Apparently she thought something dreadful had happened to him too. Though I don't blame her, this mustn't have looked too good.

"Edward's fine Rosie. Bella just wants to talk to you for a bit. I'm going to nip out to my truck and get the manual for that-" He pointed at the greasy part they'd clearly been working on. "-and I'll be back in a few. Okay?"

Rose nodded, looking rather worried. She told me to take a seat across from her and then without caring about her t-shirt she crossed her dirty arms, spreading the oil. With her head cocked to the side, cold eyes boring into me, she spoke.

"What's going on?" I cleared my throat nervously before meeting her gaze.

"Edward and I broke up." Rose cocked her head to the other side, not saying a thing so I continued. "He's still in the city working, and I came back here. The reason I came to see you is because I don't want to lose your friendship because of what's going on between Edward and myself."

"Who broke up with whom?"

"I broke up with him." Her calculating stare was scaring the crap out of me. I knew she was protective of her brother but I wasn't expecting such a cold reception.

"Why? He loved you, you know?"

"Yeah I did know. He told me yesterday." Rose let out a humourless laugh.

"He told you he loved you yesterday and then you break up with him today I assume." I nodded, not daring to speak. "You've still not answered my question. Why did you break up with him?"

"Neither of us are willing to sacrifice for the sake of our relationship. It wouldn't have worked."

"He's still planning on living in the city," Rose stated, not wanting clarification but I nodded anyway.

"Yeah, and I don't want to move away from here so we had reached an impasse." Rose sighed and put her head in her hands.

"I love my brother, I do, but I think he's just lost the most important thing in his life," she said, looking at me sadly. "He's stubborn Bella and I think he'll realise that you are more important that where he lives. It's a lot to ask but please don't move on from him too quickly. He'll come around. I know it."

"I don't think I can do that Rose. You're asking me to put my life on hold for him. Plus, I couldn't let him make all the sacrifices. I'm just as stubborn as him and he shouldn't have to be the only one making drastic changes."

"Bella, I've never seen my brother more relaxed than when he was with you, out here, in the country. The city, as good as it is sometimes, is the wrong place for him. Edward works too hard, living in an apartment he hates, and for what? For everyone to walk right out of his life. He either works too much that they don't stick around or he's not willing to make changes. That will have to be amended."

"I'm not going to be the one to force change on him."

"And I'm not asking you to. Edward will realise the mistake he's made. Just give it time. Do you think you can do that?"

"I'm not sure. Rose, he could shatter me given the chance. I don't know if I'm willing to risk that," I admitted.

"I understand, just don't give up on him yet." Rose stood up and came round the table. I quickly stood up too and was surprised when she kissed my cheek, keeping her oily hands away from clothes and skin. "Don't worry, I still want to be friends with you," She smiled. Relief flooded through my system instantly. I hadn't lost a friend. "Now, have a seat. Emmett, you can come back in now!"

We heard the front door open and in walked Em, holding a book in one hand. I pulled a chair away from the mess on the table and sat leaning against the countertop. The two of them got back to whatever they were doing and filled me in on what's been happening.

It was good to see Rose so comfortable around Emmett. I don't know what had changed in such a short space of time but it had done miracles for the two of them. Rose was openly touching Em, not fazed in the least if he wrapped his arm round her or whatever. The pair looked rather sweet, joking and laughing away without a care in the world.

"Hey guys!" Alice called, springing into the kitchen with Jasper following behind, a case of beer in his arms.

Emmett welcomed Jasper in with open arms, no doubt for the beer, and then hugged Alice. Jasper came over and kissed me on the cheek, leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"Alice told me what happened; I hope you're alright darlin." I nodded at him.

"I'm fine, don't worry." He smiled and then turned to greet Rose.

She shocked me by hugging Jasper and pushing him away affectionately when he made a joke. I never thought I'd see her so carefree around men. A part of me wanted to call Edward immediately to fill him in on this, but I realised that he most likely wouldn't want to talk to me.

"What wrong?" Alice asked, jumping up onto the counter next to me. I shook my head and nodded at Rose.

"She's really relaxed." The guys had turned on the radio and were singing away, drinking their beers with goofy grins on their face. Rose was swaying her hips, working on that contraption, completely at ease.

"Yep, I don't know how but Jasper and Emmett were over here with her the day you left and it was like a transformation. I'm honestly not sure what made her suddenly trust them but whatever they did caused a world of good."

"Is she like this with anyone else?" I asked, watching as they took the piss out of Emmett for something stupid he said.

"Nope. Well, she's comfortable around Carlisle and Esme but anyone outside the seven of us she tenses up. We're making progress though," Alice said, taking a sip of her beer. "She told me that she's tired of letting what that bastard did to her hold her back."

"I left two days and things change drastically." Alice laughed and nodded.

"Yep, oh and she's also taken that job Em had going in the garage. He's ecstatic and she's happy to be building up her trust with folk."

"It seems like everything's coming together," I said, smiling sadly. Alice put her arm around me and let me lean my head onto her shoulder.

"Things will work out, I promise."

I certainly hoped she was right.

_

* * *

_

Edward's POV

I had carried on like normal, ignoring the ache in my chest. Sleep hadn't come easy and I woke up in a pissed off mood. However, that didn't mean I was going to take it out on those around me. Despite how crap I felt they didn't need to feel like that too.

Work in general was slow and tedious. My thoughts revolved around one person and every time the phone rang I thought she was calling to tell me she'd made a mistake. After the fifth call however, I gave up all hope that it would be her. Of course Bella wouldn't want to talk to me. That much should have been obvious.

Surprisingly, I wasn't angry with Bella. She had good reasons for ending us and I should have known falling in love with her would only end in pain. After all, it's not like I expected us to be together when I live here and she lives there, that would just be stupid.

My brain was being rational about it all but my heart was in agony. I missed Bella and felt awful for how things turned out. We should have spent more time working out the problems rather than ignoring them.

Despite knowing that there was nothing I could do now. I was too stubborn to pick up the phone and call her so I was just going to wallow in my misery. So that's exactly what I did, for two weeks. My stay was extended as I was finding it hard to concentrate.

Rose had called to make sure I was alright but I told her curtly I had to get back to things. I could tell she wasn't happy with what went on. She seemed to think that I was making the biggest mistake of my life, letting Bella go.

It's not like I actually let her go, she left. I would have fought for her…up until a point. That was the sad reality of it. We could only last so long and then one thing would have to change.

Why couldn't I have met her when she lived here? That would have made things so much easier.

"You look like hell." My head snapped up from my desk to see who had spoken.

There in my doorway was my sister. I was shocked to say the least.

"Rose?!" I jumped up from my chair and bounded over to her. "You're here, in the city?"

"Yep. I'm not alone though, Emmett's sitting just there." She pointed out the door and he stuck his head round.

"Hey Edward, man you look like shit." I rolled my eyes at Emmett. Rose pushed his head out of view and strode into my office, softly shutting the door behind her.

"I was worried about you and it looks like I had reason to. Edward have you seen yourself?" I had in fact not seen myself. The office complex housed a gym where I could shower and I had a wardrobe in my office to hold fresh suits and shirts.

"I'm sure I look fine," I huffed.

"Edward you haven't shaved in over a week from the looks of things, your shirt is stained, you have heavy bags under your bloodshot eyes, and I can see you've been smoking again." Her eyes fell on the overflowing ashtray. "I thought you quit?"

"I did," I answered, hating how sad she looked.

"But you started up again?"

"Clearly." Yes, I had. It was a good as I remember it being. Hell I could really use one now.

"Doesn't your office have rules on smoking in the workplace?" Rose demanded, hands on her hips. She never did like me smoking the death sticks.

"It does but I smoke out there…" I pointed to the balcony "…and put the buds in here." That didn't really appease Rose but I knew she couldn't complain.

"You miss her." This time it wasn't a question. I rubbed my hands over my face and loosened my crumpled tie.

"Yeah, I do."

"Will you call her?"

"No. Nothing has changed so there's nothing to discuss." Rose's shoulders dropped in defeat.

"Em and I are going out to lunch, you want to come?" Considering how I had rarely seen Rose I nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Rising from behind my chair the muscles in my legs ached. When was the last time I had stood up? Shrugging I put on my coat and followed Rose out the door. Emmett patted me on the back and acted like nothing was new, though I could tell he was a little shocked by my state.

It felt like the two of them were there to babysit me. I don't know what it was but I got the impression they had an ulterior motive. Maybe it was to tell me the world still goes round after losing the one you love.

Whatever, it's not like it mattered. Rose and Emmett had no chance of getting me out of my pit of misery. Only Bella and I could do that and it was all very unlikely. I had accepted that though. Until I could move past Bella I was going to be a dull, dejected bastard.

Yay, bring on the good times.


	18. Chapter 18: Embracing Fear

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**Don't Shoot My Dog **

**Chapter Eighteen: Embracing Fear**

_Emmett's POV_

Edward's one week trip had somehow turned into two. It seemed like he was avoiding everything and most of all Bella. Granted, we knew he'd have some issues with it but didn't expect him to hide from his problems.

Rose was getting more worried with each passing day and it was clearly taking its toll on her. Due to that I suggested that we go into the city to see Edward, maybe convince him to come back home for awhile. At first she wasn't comfortable with the idea at all. I could understand why but wanted to reassure her that nothing was going to happen.

We had taken some big steps in getting her to relax around those she trusted. She found Carlisle and Jasper harder to trust than we originally thought but as we increased the amount of time we spent with them it got better. Now she felt completely comfortable hugging them, allowing them to return affection to her and just all together things were improving.

I was so proud of her. She was coming on leaps and bounds as far as I was concerned. Of course, our problems weren't fixed entirely. Rose still had the nightmares. It tore me up inside to listen and watch her fight that bastard off every night in her slumber. If they ever caught the guy I'd kill him, screw the consequences. He'd caused Rose so much pain and smashed her image of herself.

We were talking about it more and more now, to make sure she was really moving past it. Edward had told me that she didn't want professional help so I didn't push that. Instead, I offered myself up for her. I'd always be there to listen and after a while she started to talk.

It started off small, how she was scared he'd come back for her. I assumed her that wouldn't happen, and even if he found her there's no way he'd live to see the next day. Then things got rather difficult. Rose began giving more and more details of the actual attack and it broke my heart to hear what he did to her.

She felt dirty and impure, ruined and broken, forever to be unloved and discarded. That couldn't have been further from the truth in my eyes but that was how she felt. She was definitely loved, not only by Edward and the others but by me. I loved her, very much so, and not the platonic kind.

I understood that our physical relationship just couldn't happen. The furthest we'd gotten was light touches outside of clothing. She was more willing and passionate in her kisses though. On countless times she had brought me to my knees when her tongue would slip into my mouth.

We did have set backs though. I had to really contain myself around her, and that was the biggest challenge. On one occasion I got a little over excited and well, she felt it against her thigh. In seconds Rose was sobbing several feet away from me.

Her whole mindset on sex had been torn apart and burned. It was no longer an act for both participants to receive a blissful release, or for two people to show each other how much they loved one another. No, Rose's view on sex was the man forcing the woman to give him what he wants, no ifs and buts about it. The aspect of receiving pleasure from it also seemed to now confuse her, as though she'd never had an orgasm before.

That sick fuck had messed with her mind so much that sometimes I wondered if she'd ever really get past what happened. There was no rush, it wasn't because I wanted to get laid, but I worried she'd give up on men altogether. I severely hoped that wasn't the case or we stood no chance.

Seeing as Rose was gradually getting better, and that Edward practically refused to come back out here, I suggested the trip to the city. I knew that she'd need a lot of support and I was going to be there all the way. It's not like I'd drive her up there and then drop her in the street by herself. No, of course not.

After ample persuasion I convinced Rose to take the trip. In the coming days up to it she was a nervous wreck, which I expected. The whole drive there she was fidgety in her seat but told me not to turn the car around as she needed to whip Edward's ass in to gear before Bella finally gave up on him.

When we arrived I checked us into the hotel we'd be staying at and then we drove down to Edward's office. The front desk didn't want to let us up but Rose and all her talents convinced them eventually. We took the elevator to his floor and noticed that his secretary was no where around. Rose took that as her cue to go and harass Edward. I decided to stay seated by his door in case the secretary came back.

"You look like hell," Rose said, standing in the door way just next to me.

"Rose?! You're here, in the city?"I heard Edward say, completely flabbergasted by that one.

"Yep. I'm not alone though, Emmett's sitting just there." I stuck my head round the door way, grinning and was met with a shell of a man.

"Hey Edward, man you look like shit," I couldn't help but say. He looked dreadful. Rose clearly thought I wasn't being helpful so pushed my head back before shutting the door. I didn't take it personally as I knew they needed to chat alone.

Hell, I needed some time anyway to get over the sight of Edward. He looked grungy, unshaven, like he'd lost a bit of weight, had huge bags under his eyes, and just generally like a man who was not holding himself together at all.

Bella's departure must have hit him hard, a lot harder than we all thought. I'm sure if she was to see him now it would crush her. That wasn't what she intended. She broke everything off so they wouldn't be hurt that bad. Edward obviously had stronger feelings for her than she originally thought.

He had told her he loved her, and I think a part of Bella didn't believe that. Well, seeing the state of him now I'd say he definitely loved her. That wasn't Edward in there, that was what was left of him, Bella had the rest, the most important part- his heart.

The door opened and I stood up immediately. Rose gave me a smile and a soft nod, letting me know Edward had agreed to come to lunch. He walked out after her and I patted him on the back, trying not to let it show how much I hated seeing him like this.

We didn't know each other for very long but he was a great friend and with the way he looked after Rose I felt indebted to him. He helped her through the worst of it all and without that I dreaded to think what she could have been like. So, in my eyes, Edward was a good guy.

Rose didn't want to walk far around the streets so suggested going to the restaurant across from Edward's office building. He nodded and took her hand as they crossed the street, keeping her close. She was putting on a brave face for him but I could tell, and I'm pretty sure Edward could too, that she was utterly terrified.

We managed to get a table out back, for Edward to smoke, and with the decent weather it wasn't that bad. Every puff of his cigarette Rose would glower at him. He wasn't fazed in the least however. When he ordered a gin and tonic with his meal Rose's glare just got worse until she couldn't bite her tongue anymore.

"Drinking and smoking? What's next, you doing drugs too Edward?" She reached over and pushed up the sleeve of his shirt, looking for needle lines over his veins.

"Stop over-reacting Rose. I'm not doing anything illegal."

"Killing yourself like this should be illegal," she spat back.

"I'm not killing myself." I just sat silent, knowing that they had to hash this out between themselves.

"Yes you are. This and this-" she said pointing at his cigarettes and drink "-will kill you!"

"Not any time soon," Edward replied, not caring.

"Is that what you want, to die? She left you Edward, that doesn't mean you can't get her back." With the mention of Bella he began shaking his head.

"I don't want to die. Hell, if I did I would have jumped off the roof or something. I'm just going back to what I was before we moved out there."

"Before I was raped you mean?" Edward and I both flinched. It was hard to hear her talk so brazenly about it. Although it was a good thing she could accept what happened to her, it was difficult to listen to it.

"No, that's not what I meant." Edward placed his hand on top of hers and gave it a tight squeeze. "I missed smoking, okay? That's all. The drink, well I could really use one as my nerves are out of control. You know I don't drink a lot, never have and never will."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Because I don't know what's right anymore." Edward shrugged and stood up, leaving the table. I waited for Rose to follow but she shook her head at me and returned to her food.

"Will you be alright if I go see him?" I asked, caressing the palm of her hand.

"Yeah, I'll be here, don't worry." I picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles softly before going over to Edward who was leaning against a railing, smoking away.

I leant my back against the railing so I could watch Rose; she shot me a thankful smile and continued eating. Edward turned his head to check on her as well then returned to puffing.

"How is she, really?" Edward asked, running a hand through his hair, referring to Bella.

"She's getting by, much better than you. She eats, sleeps, bathes but it's robotic. It's not like Bella's moved on Edward, she misses you like crazy. I can see it and so can everyone else."

"I don't know what to do anymore. I miss her too much to forget about her but I don't see how our problem can be resolved. She lives there, I live here and neither of us is willing to move."

"Are you angry that she left you?"

"No, I think she made the right choice but just because it's the right one doesn't mean I have to like it. What would you do?"

"If I was in your position I'd move in a heartbeat," I answered honestly, watching the way Rose's blonde locks fluttered about in the breeze.

"I don't feel that though. What does that mean, I don't love her enough?"

"Do you love her at all?" I asked, glancing over at him. Edward exhaled loudly, sending the smoke from his lungs into the air, and ran a hand over his stubble.

"Very much so. Yet, I'm still stuck in this dilemma. My life is here, I can't give that up." Edward saw me frowning and stood up straighter. "What's with that face?"

"Your life is here, how? What makes up your life? All you have here is your job. Is that what's most important to you?"

My life was back out in the country, with the small community of trustworthy people that would help you out whenever you needed it. My friends were there and so was Rose. They were what mattered the most to me and made up my life. Screw my job; I could always get another one. Things usually had a way of working out in the end if you just let them.

"I'd say my job makes up a big part of my life yes. I mean, I worked hard to get where I am and I'm also very good at what I do. Why give that up?"

"Because the woman you love wants you to," I said softly, not trying to push this on him. If Edward wanted to stay here that was on him, as long as his decision didn't cause Rose a great deal of harm then he could do whatever.

"I can't walk away from here. This is all I know," Edward said before stubbing out his cigarette and going back to his lunch. I went over with him and took a seat, giving a small smile to Rose. She understood completely that Edward just wasn't sure about what to do.

We all finished up lunch and walked Edward back to his office. He hugged Rose and agreed to see her later before shaking my hand and sending us on our way. The two of us went back to the hotel where Rose curled up onto the bed.

I didn't want to over step the boundaries but couldn't help going over and lying down with Rose. She rolled over into my arms and sobbed quietly against my chest. These tears were not for her brother but for the fear she had to embrace just to see him.

I calmly and slowly ran my hands up and down her back, soothing her until she fell asleep. Rose's blonde hair was cascading across the pillows and my arms as I continued to hold her close, wishing all her pain away.

She meant absolutely everything to me and it hurt to see her in such bad shape over being present in a place she used to call her home. From what I remember Edward and Rose's visit to their parent's country house was just meant to be temporary. Now it seemed that Rose didn't want to leave, she had even voiced these thoughts.

At the time she said them my heart went into overdrive. I was so relieved that she didn't want to go and that we could perhaps grow closer. I'd wait, no matter how long it took, I'd wait for her.

Thinking of that made me wonder the same about Edward and Bella. Would either of them wait for each other? I do hope so, they were good together and it was clear from today that Edward falls apart without her. God these two just needed to make some sort of compromise and be with each other. If Rose had to come into the city and in turn it turned her into this mess I'd kick Edward's ass for not being more considerate.

Leaning down I kissed Rose on the forehead and settled her against me so I was lying on my back with her at my side. Falling asleep with the angel next to me brought a smile to my face. I was so lucky to have her and I hoped my friends realised that they were lucky to have each other too. Where you live shouldn't matter as long as you have each other.

* * *

A.N.

This story is coming to an end soon. At max it'll be 22 chapters long. As much as I've enjoyed it I want to start a new one so more updates over the next week to round this up.


	19. Chapter 19: Distract Yourself

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**Don't Shoot My Dog **

**Chapter Nineteen: Distract Yourself**

_Bella's POV_

When Rose and Emmett went to visit Edward in the city I knew my clean break was the exact opposite. I had hurt him really bad by the looks of it and that was not what I had intended. God, I was so confused.

There was still a big part of me that wanted to be with Edward and on many occasions since Rose and Em left I had thought seriously about just sucking it up and moving. He meant a lot to me, but then clearly not that much if I could just leave him the way I did.

Of course, with my sudden arrival back in town people began talking. By mid week Edward and I had apparently had a massive fight and he threw me out. However, they didn't paint him as the baddy, I was. They believed I was causing all the problems and being too clingy.

Alice was the one to relay all that back to me as I just didn't want to get involved with it. When Rose heard she was immediately at my defence against the likes of Lauren, Jessica and the other floozies in town. They didn't dare argue with her so in the end that gained me some points and convinced a few that we just had our differences and broke up, no fuss and no mess.

Once Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme were assured I was okay with everything that happened between Edward and myself I thought things would return to normal. My dad on the other hand didn't think I was okay and kept checking in on me. It was sweet at first that he cared so much but after five visits in two days I was beginning to stress.

The others agreed that I was just like my old self, before Edward and Rose's arrival, but Charlie was sure I hadn't gotten over the break up. Jake was acting strange too. He just sat on the porch all day and eyed up Edward's house through the bushes. I don't know what he was expecting to see but whatever wasn't there was bumming him out.

The two of them were constantly on my mind as I tried to continue on as normal. I went to woke up, went to work, came home, went to bed and then repeated that the next day. My routine didn't change but gradually as things went by I lost interest. My job, which I once loved, was dull and boring. My home, which I spent years perfecting, was lifeless and cold. There seemed to be nothing here for me.

Each and every time I came to that realisation I thought about Edward. If one of us was to sacrifice it made sense that I did, so why was I so against moving? It seemed to be more of the act of giving up everything for one man that scared me. If Edward and I were to not work out then it would have all been for a waste.

Then again, why would it be a waste? I'd have created some amazing memories and probably met new people along the way. Moving, whether Edward and I work out or not, could change me into a better person or introduce me to a world I had left behind long ago. It's not like I'd be by myself to begin with either, Edward would be there. That's if he would have me back.

The only reason he wouldn't have me back was if I didn't love him. He'd need that to be reassured I wasn't taking him for a ride only to ditch him in later months. But did I love him? A tiny part of me screamed yes. When the hell did that happen?

They do say love is meant to creep up on you and worm its way into your heart without you realising. Well that's certainly what happened here. When I left him I definitely didn't love him but since he's been gone I have missed him a lot. Though, I'm not sure when I went from missing him due to the breakup to missing him because I'm in love with him.

Contemplating this while I washed the dishes I dropped the mug I was currently soaping up into the hot water. I was willing to move and I loved him. If I'm not mistaken that solves all our problems. God, I had to see him.

Dashing out the kitchen with my car keys in hand I raced into the yard. A car pulled up and out stepped Esme and Carlisle, with Jasper and Alice following behind in theirs. I forgot we were having lunch here today. Emmett and Rose were coming back and would be joining us. I couldn't go see Edward, well not yet.

"Hey Bella," Esme greeted me, smiling.

"Hi."

"You off somewhere?" Carlisle asked as he eyed up the keys in my hand.

"Oh no, sorry." I shoved the keys into my pocket and ushered them into the house as Jazz parked his car.

The five of us got to work instantly on the food. Alice and I were prepping the side dishes, Esme was working on the dessert and Carlisle and Jasper were on the meat which we were going to barbeque. With the smell of food Jake came into the kitchen to watch us at work and wait patiently for one of us to drop something on the floor.

In no time at all we began setting up the table and chairs. Carlisle and Jasper did most of the work but we helped out where we could. Just as the food was finishing off a car pulled up outside Edward's house. I glanced out, hoping to see his car there but was met with the sight of Rose and Emmett, no Edward. He clearly didn't want to come back here and I figured that definitely had something to do with me. He shouldn't have to steer clear of his house just because I'm him neighbour.

Shaking my head of those thoughts I plastered on a smile and went outside with dishes in hand. Alice helped me place all the food down and then we began to get seated.

"Welcome back guys!" Carlisle said, greeting Emmett and Rose as they walked across the lawn to where we were all sitting.

"Yeah, how was it?" Jasper asked, handing plates to the both of them.

"It was alright, wasn't it Rose?"

"Yeah, it was okay." She smiled softly and took a seat next to Alice and Esme.

"We even went sightseeing," Emmett added, grinning. Everyone started to dig into the food, passing round the food and just enjoying lunch together.

"Em, taking a drive round the city isn't sightseeing unless you get out the car and explore," Rose amended.

"Well, I thought it was sightseeing. I saw loads." Jasper and Carlisle chuckled and shook their heads, knowing that Emmett was prone to exaggerate. He probably was embellishing things a bit to make Rose feel better.

"So, what did everyone get up to while we were gone?" Rose asked, passing the salad to Alice.

"Carlisle and I didn't deviate from our natural routine, nothing interesting to tell here," Esme admitted.

"I had to put down Mr Weaver's greyhound," Jasper said, breaking the news softly to Emmett.

"Oh no!" Em looked so depressed.

"Yeah, it was time." Rose rubbed Em's back softly as he processed that little bit of info.

"This might cheer you up, a bunch of packages came for you," Alice said, looking hopefully at Em. "What did you order?"

"Just parts for the cars that are in," a still glum Emmett answered.

"What about you Bella, what did you get up to?"

"Nothing unusual."

"God, we're all a bunch of sorry sods aren't we?" Rose said, crossing her arms. "Where the hell is all the excitement?"

"Hey, don't include me in that! I've been up to lots. Well both Jasper and I have." The way she said it made me think they weren't up to innocent types of things. "We actually do have some news to share." Jasper reached over and grabbed his wife's hand, running one of his fingers over her wedding ring. "Do you want to tell them or shall I?" she asked.

"You can, I know you've wanted to for a while now." Alice smiled at him in such an intimate manner I wanted to look away.

"I'm…sorry, we're having a baby," she said softly, one of her hands going down to rest on her stomach.

"Wow!" Emmett cried, grinning once more. "Ali that's fantastic." He got up and went round to her, hugging her softly. Emmett then turned to Jasper, pointing at him. "You dog you." Jasper chuckled but waved him off.

We all dished out our congratulations to the both of them and the mood was immediately lifted. The conversation moved to baby accessories and baby names, Emmett demanding their first child be called after him if it was a boy.

All the while I was secretly wondering how Edward was. There was still that unbelievable pull to go and see him, tell him what's changed and beg for a second chance. However, right now I couldn't act on that. I needed to know from Rose how he was doing before I went and did something stupid.

Eventually everyone finished their meal and the clean up job began. The others were all inside as I put plates onto a tray to carry in when Rose came to join me. She gave me a soft smile and I knew what she was going to tell me wasn't going to be good news.

"Do you want to know?"

"Yes. How is he?" I asked, stopping everything I was doing.

"Not good at all but he's moving on I think. Well, he's trying to," she answered, practically whispering. "Edward…he's hurting right now though it'll pass. He's confused, that's for sure, and I know he wants to just forget about it all." Forget about me.

"Calling him-"

"No, don't do that," Rose cut in, shaking her head adamantly. "It won't do either of you any good." I nodded in understanding but felt worse now than before. "What is it?"

I looked up suddenly, unsure as to what Rose was referring to. I hadn't said or done anything that could warrant her to think something was wrong.

"Nothing."

"No Bella, seriously, what is it?"

"I…I'm in love with him," I admitted.

"Since when?" Rose asked quickly.

"I only realised today." I shrugged and waited for her next response.

"What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea. You just said not to call him so I don't think my original plan of going to visit him is a good idea."

"No, I wouldn't go and visit him but with that realisation you should call him. He might be stung and hurt but you could try. What do you have to lose?"

"Not a lot." Rose smiled and then handed me her cell phone.

"No better time than the present, huh?" I shook my head and gave a small laugh.

"Guess not." Taking her phone I walked away from the house, where Emmett was coming to fetch more dishes, and headed towards the fencing.

Dialling his cell phone from memory I heard the automated voice tell me the line was busy and to try again later. Calling again I got the same message. Looking through Rose's contacts I found Edward's house number and I thought it best to leave a message. It eventually rang out and then I heard Edward's answering machine message.

"_Hey, you've reached Edward's answering machine. I'm not in right now so if you just leave your name and number I'll call you back. Cheers."_ Immediately following was the beep for my message.

"Eh…hi, Edward. Its Bella here, em…look I'd like to talk to you about some stuff and I'd really prefer not to do it over the phone. I was wondering if you could call me back so we could maybe meet up sometime soon. It's kinda important. Anyway, thanks." I hung up, dropping my shoulders in defeat. What the hell was that? He's going to think I'm pregnant or something.

Knocking my head against the fence repeatedly I sighed in frustration. I don't think I did myself any favours there. Eventually I returned to the group, all the while anxiously watching the phone. Edward never called that afternoon, or that night. He didn't call the following day or even the day after that. The real kicker was when he called Rosalie. I knew he must have gotten my message but chose to ignore it, that hurt.

I was tempted to try again but Rose put a stop to that. She didn't tell me exactly what Edward said but I had a funny feeling it was along the lines of 'leave me alone'. With that newfound knowledge I suppressed what I was feeling for Edward until I could get by in a day without thinking about it.

He no longer had my heart, but it didn't feel like I had it either. It was like it was in limbo for now, until I sorted myself out and I was trying to. Rather than face the issue of the man I love not loving me anymore I found distractions.

My perfect distraction was work. I would put in so much more effort and so many more hours than what I had been doing before. Soon after though Angela became worried and told me to lay off for a while. That's when work wasn't a good enough distraction for me.

I moved on though and found something better. The women on the town committee that hosted all the charity events and fundraisers wanted some help so I volunteered. Esme helped secured me a place and I was soon working alongside them. They were always thankful to have my enthusiasm and task orientated self around. Never once did they turn me away when I was itching to do something so I didn't have to think of the bronze haired God I let slip away.

On top of my charity efforts I began cleaning nonstop. My house which was always clean had since become spotless. Jake obviously thought I was losing the plot but had no issues with following my orders when I instructed him not to shake wildly and spread his hairs everywhere after I swept.

For months I pulled this routine, always moving forward with something, but then things fell apart when I received something in the mail. It was an invitation to a wedding that shocked me out of the blue.

Emmett and Rosalie were engaged and in the detailed invitation I had received they wanted me to be the Maid of Honour, while Edward was going to be the Best Man. That meant I had to see him again and I knew it was just going to be awful.

The day that pitched up in my mailbox I broke down into tears on the kitchen floor, missing him dreadfully and knowing it was finally time to accept that I needed to really move on. Things were never going to be the way I wanted them to be, with us together.

A.N.

Thanks to TheSpoiltOne, she's posting for me while I'm on holiday. Cheers!


	20. Chapter 20: Your Dog?

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

**Don't Shoot My Dog**

**Chapter Twenty: Your Dog?**

_Edward's POV_

The day Rose and Emmett left the city I received a call from Bella. It was surprising to say the least and I wasn't expecting it at all. I had come home with a crap load of work to do, threw my keys on the side table and was going to get right to it when I saw the flashing light of my answering machine.

"_Eh…hi, Edward. Its Bella here, em…look I'd like to talk to you about some stuff and I'd really prefer not to do it over the phone. I was wondering if you could call me back so we could maybe meet up sometime soon. It's kinda important. Anyway, thanks."_

For about three minutes straight I stared at the machine, my heart racing and adrenaline pumping through my veins. Her message had me worried and I automatically thought she was pregnant. Deep down I knew that wasn't the case, she wouldn't have found out so quick, and if she was Rose would have known, meaning a message from her too.

Thinking over her words as I grabbed a beer from the fridge I could only guess she wanted to apologise and have us be friends or something. Friends was not what I was looking for. Whoever thought it was better to have the love of your life as your friend than have her as nothing at all was a lunatic.

I couldn't be around Bella and pretend things were normal because they just weren't. Being close to her physically would also be a struggle, especially knowing what gorgeous body lay beneath her clothes.

Plus, what if I had to watch her fall in love with someone else? That would kill me. No, being friends with Bella wasn't going to happen. I wouldn't do it. With that decided I deleted her message and promised myself to forget about her. There was no need for me to torture myself any more than what I was already doing.

Of course it didn't work out like that. Much like I couldn't be around her as a friend I couldn't forget about her. Every day she was on my mind and every day I regretted how things ended. That didn't mean I was going to jump in my car and go see her though.

As far as I was concerned, I was surviving and getting by. With Emmett and Rose's observations of me last time they were there I realised that I had let my appearance slip somewhat. To ensure that it didn't happen again I changed my diet, began shaving once more, changed clothes regularly, gave up the daytime drinking, stopped smoking, slept every night and tried to put myself back into a routine.

For the most part it worked; the only thing that stayed the same was my mood. I was terribly miserable without Bella and also missed the others. Figuring they'd take her side of the breakup I thought it best to stay away.

One night during those months I got a surprise visit at my door however and my once lonely self gained some company.

"Hey Mrs Anderson, what can I do for you today?" I asked, smiling calmly at my batty neighbour.

"Oh Edward, you'll never guess what, my daughter brought her dog with her and it's puppies, al ten of them. They're about three months old and just so cute!" the old woman cheered. I quickly glanced down at her hands and saw that she was indeed holding a puppy. Before I could stop her she had thrust it into my hands. "You must have one, they're the best!"

I scrambled to hold the fidgeting puppy and looked at her helplessly as she wandered back to her apartment. Turns out I was going to get a pet, somewhat randomly. My dislike for dogs seemed to be apparent to the puppy in my hands as it started squirming to be put down.

Shutting my apartment door I put it down on its four paws and watched it run around wildly. It was not what I wanted or expected but alas, there was nothing I could really do. Last time I returned Mrs Anderson's surprise gifts she started crying in the lobby the next time she saw me. It was embarrassing and I ended up severely regretting it. Half the building disliked me for months due to that stunt.

So, with the threat of being hated hanging over my head I felt the need to keep the young dog. Picking it up again I did my best to inspect it, trying to see if it was a girl or a boy. From what I could work out, it was a girl. I couldn't be bothered to think of a name just yet so set off to find it some food and a blanket for it to sleep on.

The following morning I found a vet and managed to give it all the jags it required. The eccentric Scottish vet asked what her name was and I said the first thing that came to mind, Nessie. I was partly influenced by the Loch Ness monster soft toy perched on her workstation but would never admit to naming the dog after a fictional monster.

The vet told me about getting it trained etc. and that reinforced my dislike to the animals. I didn't want the damn thing crapping all over the place, that would just be a massive inconvenience.

With the weeks that followed I grew more tolerant to Nessie until we were at the point where I actually liked her. She was a sweet dog and didn't give me too many problems. With time she grew bigger up to the point where she looked to rival Jake's size. God, now that was a dog I hated.

Thinking of Jake led me to think about Bella and in return everything I walked away from. It kinda felt like I had lost something but now I wasn't so lonely with Nessie around. Rose was shocked to hear that I had a puppy and I knew she assumed I wouldn't keep it; after all, I wasn't sure I was going to keep her at first.

Now though I was certain, Nessie was a permanent figure in my life. She was kinda like Rose in that sense. I don't think I could cope fully without Rose at least somewhat in my life and the same applied for Nessie. She was the first thing I saw in the morning and the last thing I saw at night, as she curled up on the bottom of the bed.

With the time I was spending with Nessie and at work my time talking to Rose was cut down quite a bit. We would occasionally talk on the phone but not that much. I never forgot about her, or any of them, especially Bella but they weren't at the forefront of my mind anymore. When I finally thought I had my life back together after months of dazed thoughts about the girl I let away this came to a screeching halt in the shape of a letter in the mail one night.

I arrived back at my apartment after a jog with Nessie and gathered my mail. Leaving the ones that looked like bills I opened the rest. A letter from Rose, I recognised her handwriting, was a bit surprising to see but I was thrilled to read it. Then I did and wish I hadn't.

_Hey Edward, _

_Look I'm getting married to Emmett and I want you there. So does he. In fact, he wants you to be a groomsman. I really miss my little brother and want to see you so please come. It won't be the same without you. The wedding is at the local church in town on the 22__nd__ this month. I know you don't like it here but please, I beg of you, make an appearance. I want you in my wedding photos. _

_Love your sister, _

_Rose_

_Xx_

I read the letter again and groaned. There was no way I could miss Rose getting married. Like she said, she was my sister. Running a hand through my hair I leaned back in the chair I had fallen into and looked at the ceiling. Of course I'd have to see Bella there and that's what I was least looking forward to.

The only good thing I could see from this was of course the fact that Rose was getting married. She really must have made huge improvements with Emmett to get to that point, and I was saddened that I had missed them.

Hell, I had clearly missed more than just their relationship blooming. There was also Jasper and Alice's lives, Esme and Carlisle's too. What was going on with them that I didn't know about? Sighing I shook my head. The only way I would ever find out was to actually go back and talk to them. In doing that I would have to talk to Bella. It was bound to happen sooner or later. I just wish it had been later rather than sooner.

I reached over and grabbed the phone off the table, dialling Rose's number. After several rings she picked up, sounding cheerful but a bit anxious too.

"Hey Edward."

"Hey Rose," I replied.

"So, anything interesting in the mail today?" I rolled my eyes and hummed a yes.

"I did get your letter if that's what you're asking."

"And?"

"And I'll be there. How could I miss your wedding?" I asked rhetorically.

"I'm so happy to hear that," she said excitedly.

"I'm happy to be going but tell me, how did this happen? In all our phone calls you never once mentioned things with Emmett reaching this level." My protective brother roll was kicking in.

"Things changed real quickly Edward, I'm sorry I never said anything."

"No Rose, that's not what I meant, sorry. I wasn't meaning to give you a hard time. I just want to know that you've thought about this and aren't rushing."

"Oh of course I've thought about it. Emmett's asked me six times already to marry him and each time I said no, well until the sixth obviously. I love him Edward, I really do. He is the man I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with," she said with a pleased tone to her voice.

"So you're out there permanently now, huh?"

"Yep, I'm not moving back to the city any time soon. I love it here, and I love the people here too."

"How are they all?" I asked, secretly wanting to know how Bella was.

"How are they or how is Bella?" Of course Rose saw right through me.

"Bella first." Rose laughed but answered anyway.

"She's ignoring her problems."

"What are her problems?" I couldn't help but ask.

"You."

"Why am I her problem? I haven't done anything."

"That is the problem Edward," Rose said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Is this about that phone call wanting to be friends?" I remembered, as if I could forget.

"What are you talking about?"

"The call she made from your phone months ago, wanting to be friends." I must have been a sad git if Rose didn't even remember.

"Bella didn't want to be friends," she stated.

"What? Yes she did," I argued.

"No she didn't."

"Yes Rose, she did. She said she had something important to say and wanted to meet up to discuss it. She wanted us to still be friends."

"Oh God you're an idiot. She wanted to tell you that she was in love with you, you moron."I couldn't believe my ears.

"SHE WHAT?!" I cried, sitting straight up now and listening with all I was worth.

"You heard me."

"I know I did but I can't believe what you just said." My head still couldn't wrap around it.

"Yep, I couldn't believe it either but its true."

"She loves me?" I asked, deep in thought.

"I'm not sure if she still does or not. Why, do you still love her?" Rose asked curiously.

"Yes."

"And were you planning on doing anything about it?"

"No."

"God, you two are made for each other. Well to be honest, I think she is still in love with you. Now, if she was what would you do about that?"

"I'm not sure. I love her Rose but…I'm scared of giving up what I know." Frowning I slouched back in the seat, unsure of myself.

"How do you mean?"

"My job, what am I going to do to make a living?"

"Bella doesn't want you to give up your job Edward, she never wanted that. She wanted you to be happy but she wasn't willing to live in the constant limbo of not knowing where you wanted to be. You made it seem like such a hassle to come out here."

"I didn't mean it that way. I do like it there."

"So what's the problem? Come live here and be with the woman you love while keeping your job."

"I'm not sure I'd be able to. It was hard before."

"But was it manageable?"

"To some degree, yes."

"Would you be happy doing that or would you rather not?"

"I would be happy if she loved me back, regardless of the commute or stay overs here," I answered, finally realising it wasn't an all or nothing trip.

"Then is your mind not made up?"

"Not yet."

"What's the problem now?"

"I don't know if she still loves me."

Rose didn't know what to say after that so we went back to talking about the wedding. She was so happy to be getting married that her happiness momentarily rubbed off onto me. Despite my worries over Bella I was over the moon about Rose finally finding someone who could love her like she deserved.

The two of them had already set a date and Rose was giving me all those details. I jotted them down on a piece of paper by the phone while Nessie curled up next to me. Deciding that I wasn't leaving her alone I asked permission from Rose if I could take Ness with me. She was reluctant at first but then saw no problem when I reminded her Jake would be around too.

With that all settled I assured her one last time that I'd be there and we hung up. The first thing I did was get up and check to see if my suit fitted me properly. There was no official dress code as they wanted to keep things low key so I was just to wear a suit and that would be fine.

Nessie followed me through, jumping up onto the bed as I changed. Thankfully the suit I planned to wear fitted fine, saving me a trip out to buy a new one. I folded it all back up and put it away before collapsing next to my girl.

"You're going to meet Jake in a few weeks Ness, he's trouble, stay away from him," I warned her as she watched me with her sad eyes. "He's bad but his owner is amazing," I couldn't help but say, sighing.

Bella was still on my mind, never off it to be honest. Seeing her would either cement the fact we were to be apart or that I would have to fight hard to get her back, if that's what I wanted.

As things led up to the wedding I received more calls from Rose, telling me of all the things gone wrong or who was being a bitch about something. It was relieving not to be around her twenty four seven when she was in that mood. I didn't know how the others were coping.

The day before the wedding I loaded up the car, Nessie in the seat next to me, and took the drive back out of the city. Rose wanted me to stay at the house there, which was going to be mine once she married Emmett. The two of them decided to move into his as it was going to be fresh memories for Rose. Whatever, I didn't have a problem with that.

All that meant for me was that I had control over the house and needed to decide what to do with it. I could rent it out, make some money off of what was going to be an empty property, or keep it for extra usage, spend weekends there or something. There was still time thankfully, so I didn't have to make that choice right away. Rose would also help me decide what to do. Her opinion on the matter meant the most.

Pulling up outside said house I couldn't help look through the trees over to Bella's. Jake was of course scouring through the bushes, to which I pointed out to Nessie that he should be avoided like rabies.

With the sound of my car Rose came rushing out the house, smiling brightly at me. I gave her a soft smile back as I got out, making sure to let Nessie out too. My sister looked and the dog and laughed, shaking her head.

"I honestly thought you were bullshitting me all these months. So this is Nessie?"

"Yep, this is Nessie." At the sound of her name she wagged her tail and sat, staring up at Rose with excitement. "How are you? You look good." I hugged her softly and kissed her cheek.

"I'm really good, nervous about tomorrow."

"No need to be, it'll be great, I'm sure."

"Yeah, we'll see. Come on in," Rose said, taking my hand and leading me inside.

She quickly fed me and Ness, claiming we both looked thin, then told us all about what was going to happen tomorrow and all the other things we had to know about. By the end of it I was tired and Nessie was already asleep in the corner. Luckily Rose could tell and sent me upstairs to 'my' room.

Her going all den mother on me really clicked into place that she was getting married and was settling down. She would eventually have her own family one day, with Emmett, and what would I be left with? A lonely old house and my dog. God that sounded miserable.

The following morning I awoke to Emmett waking me up cheerfully, telling me to get my ass into gear as things were already running late. Glancing at the clock I groaned. They were getting married in one hour and I wasn't even up yet.

Things from there were a mad dash. I showered, dressed, skipped breakfast and brunch, attended to Nessie where need be and then began helping out what I could. Before long Rose was in her wedding dress, looking like an angel, and we were waiting on the music to start so she could get married.

As I was a groomsman I had to see Bella. Jasper was the best man but Bella was the maid of honour rather than Alice, who was heavily pregnant from the looks of it. That was kept under wraps from me. Though my thoughts weren't on Alice's expanding waistline, more on Bella.

She was a vision in blue, smiling softly, looking radiant with her brown locks whipping in the wind around us. God, I fell for her again all in that instant. It took one look from her deep brown eyes that reached into her soul for me to realise how much I wanted to be with her.

Talking to her was another matter, one I wasn't going to face. So rather than worry about that I focused on Rose marrying Emmett, with a good flock of the townsfolk turning out for the occasion. The wedding took place on the green in front of the house, with a marquee set up to eat and drink in afterwards, while the ceremony was outside.

It was a lovely wedding and one I never thought I'd see. Rose getting married, especially this soon, just didn't seem to be on the cards. That just goes to show how surprising things can be.

Once the wedding ceremony was over the reception began. I shook Emmett's hand briefly, kissed Rose's cheek and headed off to get a drink, away from the prying eyes of the townsfolk. Some of them didn't seem to too impressed to see me and others were shooting Bella curious looks. I could only guess someone let them in on what had happened and they had twisted the truth to fit their own ideas.

I searched the tables for my place and took a seat to watch the fellow guests get on. Sometime later, with the band playing in the background and other guests mingling, Rose came over to see me. She was the only one who was really willing to talk to me it appeared.

"You alright?"

"I'm good, how about you, Mrs McCarty?" I asked, causing Rose to grin wildly.

"I love that name." I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Good, cause you're kinda stuck with it now." She smiled and nodded in agreement. "So, how did they all take the engagement?" I asked, taking a sip of champagne.

"They didn't know," Rose admitted, shrugging.

"They didn't know?"

"Nope. Emmett had always asked me in private and when I said yes, well we just decided to keep it to ourselves. He was worried reality was going to sink in and I'd change my mind, foolish man. Anyway, we just sent out invitations, figured that would get the word out quick enough for us."

"Oh right."

"You honestly thought I'd keep you out of that?" she asked, rubbing my arm softly.

"I don't know. I've been very distant these last four months and I assumed you were editing things out not to hurt me."

"Nah, you're a big boy, you can take it," she said offhandedly.

"You make a beautiful bride and I love you, thank you for inviting me."

"There wouldn't be a wedding without you," Rose said, kissing my cheek. "You had to be here for this. Our parents wouldn't have had it any other way."

"So true." With a quick hug I let her go to mingle with the other guests and saw Emmett come over to take Rose's place.

"Hey buddy, good to see you again. How you doing?" Em asked, pulling out a chair and joining me.

"I'm alright, how about you?"

"Oh, I'm bloody fantastic."

"Good to hear." We fell into silence for a moment. "I don't need to give you a speech, do I?" I asked Emmett, one eyebrow raised in question. He laughed and shook his head.

"No, you don't. I'm well aware of how protective you are of Rose, and trust me, nothing will happen to her. I love her too much for that."

"I know, and I do trust you. If I didn't I wouldn't have left her in your care." Em smiled at me and clapped me on the back.

"Cheers, I really appreciate that." He grinned again and then it turned softer as he stared at his wife. "I'm going to-"

"Go, its fine," I finished, knowing he wanted to depart.

"Thanks Edward."

As I was left alone again I decided to go get some air. I grabbed another flute of champagne on my way out and headed towards the trees, getting some coverage from the cloudy sky that had pitched up overhead. It looked like it was going to rain but I was hoping it didn't for the sake of Rose's wedding pictures that were to be taken away from the marquee.

Turned out I wasn't the only one going to get air. There were two, drunk, men teetering about where the fence of my garden met the trees of Bella's. I was paying no attention to them as I leant against the fence, watching guests move around inside the marquee. Well, I wasn't paying attention until I noticed they had a rifle in their hands.

"You got a shot on the damn things yet?" The bigger guy asked, peering through the bushes at God only knows what.

"No, they keep moving. Oh, hold on!" I quickly survey what was in their line of sight and froze.

Sniffing around one of the horses was Jake and Nessie. They weren't doing any harm but the guys to the left of me didn't know that. I ignored the sudden urge to growl at Jake for being near my girl and mainly focused on saving their asses from a bullet.

"Almost got it," the guy with the rifle muttered, lining up his shot as Jake stood still and inspected something on the grass. "Just about," he whispered, finger on the trigger. For a split second, though I'd deny this later, I considered letting them get Jake. Hell, I think they'd be doing me a favour. Then I came out of my stupidity haze and shook my head, knowing if they got Jake they'd get Nessie as well.

It was all happening too fast for me to fully comprehend the best way to go about getting them to put the gun down. I had to act quicker than them therefore I suddenly jumped into action. After all, it was my dog that was going to be shot as well. I loved Nessie and couldn't have that happen to her. It would be heart breaking for me.

"No!" I shoved the gun down so it was aimed at the grass. The gun did go off but I didn't see where the bullet went. Thankfully Jake and Nessie, so scared from the shot, darted off into the bushes by the houses.

The guys whined and moaned about what I did but after threatening them with animal cruelty charges for attempting to shoot innocent dogs they blanched and buggered off, for which I was thankful for. I didn't want to ruin Rose's wedding by clocking them both in the jaw.

A bunch of guests looked round to see what was going on after the gun went off and then Bella strode across the grass towards me, looking determined as ever. I thought I was in for a tongue lashing so straightened my suit out, to make myself appear more together when on the inside I was crapping myself.

Nessie and Jake came out of the trees, eying up the area before making a break for the food tables. The two were up to no good but I didn't have time to gather my dog up as Bella was fast approaching.

The others all looked on with interest. The others being Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme. The rest of the wedding party had no interest anymore after the two drunk gunner men had made their way back. They weren't met with open arms as it was obvious who they tried to shoot and as I know from personal experience, trying to shoot Jake is a major mistake. The damn town loves that dog.

Looking around at anything I could, I kept myself distracted until Bella was within a few feet of me. She gave me a soft smile and nodded before talking. I stood their awkwardly, waiting to hear what she had to say and thinking she looked like a goddess in that damn dress.

"Thank you for that," she said softly, watching me.

"Don't mention it." I shrugged and smiled a little back, all the while my heart was thumping in my chest.

"No really, I appreciate it. You could have let them shoot him; I know how much you dislike Jake." I awkwardly nodded, not going to deny that fact and kept my eyes off of hers.

My natural instinct was telling me to step forward, hug her and never let go. However, I had no idea how she felt and there was no way I was going to make an idiot out of myself. That would be pointless, not to mention awkward, for all.

"So why did you stop them?" she asked, looking at me carefully.

"Well I didn't want them shooting my dog," I said shrugging once more.

"Your dog?" I nodded at her question and she shot me another bewildered look. "When did Jake become your dog?"

"He's not, but that one there," I said pointing at Nessie, "is my dog. I don't want her getting injured."

"You got a dog?!" Bella asked, very surprised.

"Yeah, it was kinda forced upon me but yes I did, I got a dog."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"In all honesty I never thought I'd get one either." Bella smiled at me before turning to see Nessie.

"She's lovely, what's her name?" I told Bella all the details I had regarding Ness and the circumstances in which I gained her. She thought that was rather humorous, that I wouldn't stand up to my neighbour and in turn ended up with an animal I was prone to despise.

One conversation led to another and before long a large amount of time had past. I was unsure on how to proceed with Bella. Was I to keep up the light chatter and ignore our previous issues? Was I to bring them up and get everything out on the table? Was I to just stop the pain in my chest by walking away from her instantly?

What was I to do?

Bella made the decision for me.

"Em…did you happen to, well I think you did…I was just wondering if…you maybe, not maybe…I was wondering why you didn't call me back, you know, after I left you that message?" she stuttered out, looking adorable as she did so.

I smiled softly as Bella groaned and covered her face with her hands, muttering about being an incompetent fool who can't even speak properly. She then went on to tell me not to answer that and began to walk away.

It wasn't the same but it sure as hell felt like it. She was walking away from me again but this time I was there to stop her. With the adrenaline pumping round my veins I made the decision I should have made months ago, stop her.

"I didn't call you back because I thought you wanted to be friends. It wasn't until Rose told me that you were in love with me that I realised my mistake," I said, watching as she froze several feet from me.

"She told you that?" Bella's voice quivered slightly.

"Yes. What she didn't tell me, and what I'm desperate to know, is how do you feel about me now?"

Bella turned at my question and we continued to look at each other for what must have been a few minutes. I nervously ran a hand through my hair, hoping she still felt an ounce of love for me at least. God, if she didn't want me anymore that would hurt, badly.

"I…I still love you," she whispered, her words slipping into the rustling wind around us.

My breathing picked up quite a bit at that point, over whelmed with joy, and my heart was pumping ten times its normal pace, all because she still loved me and that felt bloody amazing.

"Don't worry; I expect that you've moved on. It's okay," Bella added, turning round again.

"Why are you always walking away from me?" I asked.

"Because it's easier to walk away than get hurt."

"Aren't you hurting right now?" I surely was, wondering whether she actually wanted to be in love with me or not.

"Yes."

"Then how is it easier?"

"At least this way I can conceal it in private. I'd rather not have been humiliated anymore; I know how pathetic I am. No need to rub it in." Her words saddened me and I couldn't take being physically so far away from her.

I walked forward, reached out and placed one hand on her waist and the other on her arm. Softly I rested my head against her shoulder and inhaled deeply, being intoxicated by her scent, that I had missed so damn much.

"I'm not going to humiliate you. I'm not going to rub it in; I'm not going to hurt you. What I want to do is love you, but only if you'll let me. So, the ball is in your court here, will you let me do that?"

Her sharp intake of breath was music to my ears. She was surprised by what I said but it definitely sounded like good surprised rather than bad surprised.

"Do you…do you love me?" she asked ever so quietly.

"Yes, I do." Glancing up from the crook of her neck I saw her shut her eyes and smile. That had to have been a good sign for my once wounded heart.

"How can I let you love me if you already do?" Bella asked, one of her hands reaching round and taking mine.

"You can let me in, let me be there for you, let me sort out myself so we can be together. I don't want you walking away from me anymore."

"I won't, I couldn't, not now." I heard her say as she spun in my arms, her face coming within centimetres of my own. "You look rather thin," she observed, running her hand over my chest.

"And you look as beautiful as ever." Bella cracked a smile but rolled her eyes. "Can I kiss you now?"

"Yeah, you can kiss me now." I smirked and gradually gravitated forward until our lips touched.

The feel of her soft, plump lips against my own, moving with mine, was so refreshing after months of being denied. I felt like a dehydrated man finally satisfying his thirst, her lips the drink I so desperately needed.

My hands cupped her face as Bella's pulled at my shirt, both of us dying to get closer to the other after being apart for such a long time. Eventually we had to pull away to breathe, a hindrance to both of us. We both leant our foreheads against the other's and caught our breathe back.

"I love you," she said, kissing my lips lightly. "I haven't told you that yet, and I want you to know, I really do love you, so much." Bella's fingers raked through my hair as she said this.

"I love you too," I said back, kissing her jaw and neck.

"Eh, sorry to break this up, but we're about to eat." Bella and I looked over sharply to see Jasper smiling softly but a little awkwardly, most likely due to not wanting to disturb us.

"Thanks Jazz," Bella replied, pulling back from me but taking my hand instead. "Come on; let's go get something to eat."

I followed numbly, encased in my happiness. At that point in time we had not sorted out the living arrangements but alas, that metaphorical pin would not burst my figurative bubble just yet. We still had some time before sorting out the mess that ended things last time.

With our arrival, hand in hand, Rose smiled brightly at me. She seemed so pleased that we had sorted things out, and so was I. The others were also happy for us but didn't say too much on the matter in case they brought up a tough topic.

Instead we spent the meal discussing everything I had missed out on, starting with Alice's rather obvious pregnancy, to which I congratulated them both on. Gradually the conversation turned to what they had missed about me, and how Rose never mentioned I had a dog. Whilst speaking of Nessie I sought her out, looking over the grassy fields.

"Whoa!" I cried, standing up abruptly, having found Nessie.

"What?!" Bella asked worried, looking round frantically to see what was wrong.

"Your dog is defiling mine! Get off her!" I yelled, not impressed at all. Jake was, shall we say, destroying Nessie's innocence. Bella chuckled and bit her lip when she saw what I was seeing.

"I'm sure Jake's sorry."

"Bullshit, but he will be." Looking round I spotted the rifle from earlier, apparently it was Jasper's. Picking it up I went to aim at the corrupting mutt. Bella's eyes widened in shock, as did the others that were standing round us. Emmett and Jasper quickly pulled the gun form my arms as I was about to fire.

"Don't think we need any more of that today," Jasper said, holding the gun firmly.

"Yes, we do," I said defiantly.

"What is with you? Don't shoot my dog, he means no harm."

"I won't shoot your dog if he stops humping mine. Poor Nessie," I muttered, shaking my head. The others laughed and rolled their eyes at me but I was less than happy.

"Oh come on, she's neutered, right?" My eyes widened in shock, not even thinking of that.

"No! Give me that gun," I demanded, holding out my hand. Jasper smirked and shook his head.

"Let nature take its course."

"I will, by putting a bullet in that dog like I should have done the first time I had a firearm."

Bella leaned over, placing her body against my side, and whispered in my ear.

"If you love me you'll let it go." I whimpered and shot her a pleading look.

"That's like my daughter out there, and your disgusting beast has tarnished her." She rolled her eyes at me.

"I'll make it up to you later." With a kiss on the cheek, and a rub of my thigh, I got the message. Bella, looking proud of herself by getting me to shut up about it, sat back in her chair and returned to conversation. I kept up with them for a while but my eyes were on Ness more often or not. Jake had stopped tainting her and the two of them were lying outside on the grass.

Sometime later Jake wandered over, placing his head in Bella's lap affectionately. She rubbed behind his ears as Nessie played ball with the pastor's kids out on the green. Alice enticed Jake away with scraps of bread and that gave me a chance to have a talk with him. It was quite clear that Jake was no idiot, and he would understand me perfectly when I told him not to mess with my darling Nessie.

The others watched on as I got him to sit next to me. They all seemed rather amused by the situation but I was not amused at all. I didn't want Jake thinking he could get away with what he did earlier. That was just too far.

"Right, your behaviour this afternoon was completely unacceptable. Bella should be ashamed of you." The woman in question snorted and shook her head. "Fine, she's not but I am ashamed of you."

"We need to get a few things straight. Nessie is not your friend, never will be, so stay away from her. She is also not to be touched; I won't have you tarnishing her again. Now I'm going to give you one more chance to prove yourself…in fact, no I'm not. You can't be trusted." I swivelled in my chair and looked at Jasper. "How soon can he be neutered?" Jake whimpered and scurried away from the table.

"Stop being so dramatic," Bella whispered in my ear, sending shivers up and down my spine.

"I don't like him." She laughed and pulled me away from the table.

"He doesn't like you so there's no problem." I glared at the bushes again in distastes, where he had run off to for protection. "Come on, there are more important things to handle right now than what my dog is getting up to," Bella said, running her hand over my arm.

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that I love you and have missed you terribly."

"Now that is pretty important," I smiled softly at her, kissing Bella's cheeks.

"See, I told you."

"That you did." Another kiss on the cheek and then one on her jaw. "Will you ever forgive me for being such a twat and not calling you back?"

"I already have. Granted, things won't be perfect but at least we'll be together."

"Why couldn't we have realised this four months ago?" I asked, frowning.

"Don't know but I'm glad we actually made this realisation. I couldn't give you up."

"I'm sorry that I made you give me up in the first place," I muttered, my lips making their way down her neck.

"Don't be, we were both in the wrong. I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing your hand because if you want me to, we'll move. I'd do it in a heartbeat if it meant being with you."

"No, no moving. I kinda like it here. Plus, I want to keep an eye on Emmett." Bella rolled her eyes and lightly slapped my shoulder.

"I thought you trusted him."

"I do but this is Rose, she's my sister, I have to look out for her. Much like how I'm looking out for Nessie."

"Oh Nessie's fine, stop your moaning."

"Nessie is not fine, she's been defiled by that mongrel."

"Leave him be, I love him."

"I don't know why, nothing but trouble he is."

"Similar to you then, huh?"

"No, I don't hump things in public."

"I'm so relieved to hear that," she said laughing at me.

"Come on, let's go back." I took her hand and began the walk back.

We seemed alright, and this time round it was like we could make it alright. There would be issues, yes, but I think we both had more determination to make it work. I didn't want to lose her again and I didn't want to leave the community here.

At first, this place was my nemesis. I hated the people, I hated the neighbours, I hated the gossipers, I hated the small stores and tiny selection of shops, I hated the quiet and I hated being there period. My plan to come out here, get Rose better and then move us back was a colossal failure and now, that seemed like it was the best things that could have happened. I wouldn't give up what we had now for that, a life of companionless and loneliness.

Now, things were much better, I had Bella, Nessie and then well, there was Jake. Surely we'd sort our difference at one point in time. Meh, or maybe not. Regardless, I had Bella. If that meant I had to put up with her bloody dog then so be it. She was worth it, to me.

A.N.

Sorry for any mistakes, I was rushing to get this out.


	21. Epilogue: Transition Complete

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**Don't Shoot My Dog**

**Epilogue: Transition Complete**

_Bella's POV_

Emmett and Rose's wedding was a complete success for all involved. I was particularly happy with that day as I got my man back. Edward had been an unusual enigma during those four months apart and I didn't think we'd make it. Hell, two weeks previous I had told myself to properly move on. That didn't happen though and now I was glad. If I had moved on then we wouldn't be together today.

After the wedding, with everything still up in the air, Edward and I spent the following few days with each other, mainly staying at my house for the whole time. The only time we left was to get more food from his house across the grass.

Once we were properly attuned to each other we hashed out the details of what was going to happen now. I didn't want things being like before, where we fell apart after one conversation even though that was my fault. So, after dinner Edward and I sat down at the kitchen table and sorted it out.

He was going to keep his job, for which I was glad about, I didn't want him giving up his career seeing as he worked so hard to get there. On the days he needed to stay in the city he would and any other time he would commute back and forth if possible. It seemed like a lot of effort for him but each time I mentioned moving he shut it down.

The next decision was where to live. He was one hundred percent positive that we would be together forever therefore should move into one place. What was the point of owning two neighbouring houses when we only lived it one? I could see where he was coming from so agreed we should live together, not that I wasn't happy about it, because I was.

Edward didn't want to sell his house but agreed to let it out and we would live at mine. I had no problem with that, but still thought he was sacrificing an awful lot. That usually was the source of our arguments. I thought he was giving up too much and he thought it was worth it, not a problem and I was worrying too much about it.

With most of the choices made we began the start of our lives together, as he liked to call it. Nessie and Jake got on like a house on fire so we had no problems there. The only one that did arise was when Nessie was declared by Jasper as being pregnant. Edward went through the roof at that, grabbed a spare rifle and went for my boy. The fool was prone to exaggerate so I wasn't worried about it.

Edward did take a lot of convincing though to let it all go. Nessie's pregnancy was very stressful for him it seemed, like it was his first born having kids rather than his dog. When she finally did spring out a litter of five puppies Edward became chaotic. It was like he lost the plot.

By the time they were moving around, running, jumping, playing, tearing up the house plants, destroying furniture, Edward seemed to really lose it.

"Puppies, I'm surrounded by puppies! What are we going to do with them all?!" he cried, several running round under his feet as he tried to make his way over to the couch where I was lying down.

"We could sell them to good families, give them away to those that want one or keep them."

"They all have to be neutered or before we know it they'll mass produce!"

"We'll do that soon enough, it's not like they can do that now," I said, holding back the eye roll.

"Better not, there's enough going on without more of these things popping up!"

"Stop yelling, you're scaring them," I scolded him, pulling him down on the couch.

"Scaring them? No, they're scaring me. I mean come on Bella, what can we expect from them? Some will be brilliant, like Nessie, and the rest will be mongrels' like that vile creature," he said, glaring at Jake in the corner.

"Oh stop, look at them all, they're cute." Occasionally being cute worked in their defence.

"Looks can be deceiving. I bet they're just waiting for our backs to be turned before pissing all over the carpet." Edward scanned the carpet quickly for any little accidents and was relieved to see none.

"You're so dramatic, and that's not a good thing!" I called as I made my way into the kitchen, leaving him on the couch.

"Well, what do you expect me to be like? You're mutt ruined my girl." I rolled my eyes and tuned Edward out as he continued to rant on and on.

He was like that for too long in my opinion, still regarding Nessie as an angel. Hell, she was as mischievous as Jake but he just wouldn't see it. Of course when the two of them were misbehaving together Edward said that was all Jake's doing, being a bad influence and all.

God he was lucky I loved him.

Alongside Nessie being pregnant and having pups there was Alice, of course she was having a baby instead, obviously. If she had pups I'd be really scared.

Anyway, at the wedding she was four months pregnant and all too soon she was nine months, ready to pop the baby out. It was weird in a way. Emmett and Rose got married, Alice and Jasper were having kids, all that made me question what Edward and I would do.

Each passing day I still felt the same love for him I had when I was washing those silly dishes so long ago. On his end things seemed the same. He didn't lose any love for me it seemed and for that I was relieved. If anything, I fell more in love with him up unto the point where he was my life, completely.

We still had problems, obviously, it was no easy ride but we did manage to hold it together during those toughest moments. Our friends were there to help as well and gave us plenty of options regarding Edward's job when it became more demanding.

After six months of living with me, Alice having a baby girl, Edward decided to pack his job in. He hated the commute, staying away from me and he didn't like help tearing people's marriages up once and for all. Spending a night drinking with the guys they came up with the solution that he should join the local lawyer's office here. Edward was happy about that and did everything he could to get on the payroll.

We had made the transition completely. Edward now called this his home, this his place of peace and this his life. He was my life and I was his. Together we had our expanding family of dogs and a baby due early next year, though Edward wasn't aware of that.

After how he acted with the puppies could you really blame me? Nah I didn't think so. Nevertheless I did have to tell him, and there didn't seem a better time like the present.

"Oh Edward?" I called through into the living room.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come here a sec, I have something to tell you?" I heard his feet move across the floor as he made his way over.

God, wish me luck!

* * *

A.N.

Well there we go, it's done. Thanks goes to TheSpoiltOne for all her help throughout this entire story and cheers to all of you for having a read, reviewing, alerting and adding to your favourites. It means a heck of a lot to me, so thank you.


End file.
